


Prompts & Scribbles

by Ever_Pining



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Bottom Derek Hale, Bottom Scott McCall, Cheating Derek, Cock Slut, Cock Slut Derek Hale, Cock Transformation, Cock Warming, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Father/Son Incest, Gangbang, Grooming, Hypnotism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Incest, Knotting, Large Cock, M/M, Master/Slave, Mind Break, Mind Control, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pheromones, Prostitution, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reprogramming, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Size Kink, Somnophilia, Sweat, Teacher-Student Relationship, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Underage Sex, Voyeurism, incubus, incubus Theo Raeken, mentions of watersports, musk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-06 08:53:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 57,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14053365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ever_Pining/pseuds/Ever_Pining
Summary: Prompts and little bits from my Tumblr.https://hotsexydorks.tumblr.com/I'll update tags as I get more prompts.Hit me up with ideas!





	1. Matt/Jackson : Master/Slave AU

> AU where Matt never died and is still Jackson's master.

If Matt never died and kept being Jackson’s Master. Hm.. This is an interesting one. I’m not really sure what you’re asking for here Non, but I’ll throw together a little plot cause why not. 

———

Matt licked his lips, controlling Jackson had taken a more interesting turn. After finding out that he could control Jackson in his human form if he wanted, things got a bit steamy and more fun from there. One of his favourite things was to put him in a situation then watch the whole thing unfold. So while Jackson was at Lacrosse practise he makes Jackson get a hard on and press his crotch against every player that he was tackling for the ball. When his team question it Jackson flippantly denies it cause he has no idea. 

Another time, was when Matt had Jackson in the preserve and made him piss all over himself, getting his outfit soaked and made followed him home in secret watching as Jackson tried to avoid being seen. 

Then there was the time where Matt straight up got Jackson into an abandoned warehouse put a blindfold on him and let the men that he had pulled in from Grindr to fuck Jackson until they were all spent. 

Which is how they have gotten to where they are now, Jackson in Matt’s room on his knees under his desk. vibrator in his ass, Matt’s cock in his mouth, sucking his cock while Matt works on editing the latest amateur video he had Jackson make where he was riding dildos until he came from it alone, four times in a row. 

—————

So in short Matt has a lot of fun with Jackson being his slave. With him not even being able to remember that Matt is the one making him do all these things was even better, he gets to see Jackson break piece by piece, the cocky exterior crumbling. Becoming his pet.


	2. Matt/Jackson : Master/Slave AU cont. 1

> Matt faked his death and has been controlling Jackson this whole time. They did move to London, and Matt is Jackson's entire universe, he's completely devoted to him and Matt controls him completely. Matt doesn't have a job because he just sells Jackson's body a few nights a month to pay all the bills, the rest of the time Jackson's belongs to him.

  


I can see Matt bringing Jackson to some of the leather bars and starting an impromptu session of 'fuck the slut' in the bathroom for a few Pounds.

\---

Jackson is so far gone that all the thinks about day and night is Matt, pleasing him and making sure that he follows everything that Matt says.

I also want Matt using those photography skills of his to make more money off of Jackson, eventually working it up to be a semi amateur porn site. Where he charges guys to fuck Jackson, then sells the videos.

But when the two of them are alone and Matt isn’t selling Jackson on the side street, he’s got him at home following his every wish. Be it as a foot rest for his feet, or watching Jackson try and do tasks while Matt uses vibrating toys in him.


	3. Scott/Alpha Pack: Anything you want to say?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piece written after I was inspired by mcelebfet.tumblr.com 's Tyler Posey fake.
> 
> Hit me with pairings and things at: hotsexydorks.tumblr.com

~~~~~~~~

It was never Scott’s intention to end up like this. When he decided to offer himself to the Alpha pack in exchange for protection of Beacon Hills he thought it was just going to be him being one of them. 

\---

He never thought that this was going to be who he was. It wasn’t long after leaving the border lines did Scott find himself cornered. Alone he didn’t stand a chance and trapped. The new alpha was stripped of everything, his clothes torn from him, shreds of fabric being thrown around the room, a pair of strong hands keeping him from moving. 

His first night was spent having his senses assaulted by the towering Alphas. Once they had worn him down all he could do was inhale their musk. There wasn’t a spare moment for him. If his face wasn’t stuck in one of the men’s pits they were holding him down shoving his nose into their balls. Scott wasn’t sure what it was, if it was the knew status or just them, but the scent was going to head the more he had of it the more he couldn’t fight it. He didn’t even notice when they stopped holding him. He was staying face deep in their balls, and then he was sucking their cocks. Each of them taking a turn with the alpha’s mouth.

From there it was a short couple of days before he was taking his first cock. Feeling the wonders and joys it brought it it opened up Pandora’s Box. The more he had the more he wanted. All being alpha’s they were large in their own right, the twins were matched then following them was Ennis and then Scott could only assume that the Demon Wolf Deucalion was the biggest. He had always stayed out of their fun, watching them from the side. But that just made it more enticing for Scott to find out. Instead of trying to think of ways out, he was now thinking of ways to try get in their pants, beginning his own journey. 

Scott started with Ethan, as the most experienced with this he was the one to give Scott his first taste. It was that experience that eased Scott. If this was before he would have been scared to even do anything with a guy but now he was openly and willingly on all fours having his ass eaten out and prepped for a big cock. With that first fuck Scott had sealed his fate, awakening a deep hunger in him that hadn’t existed until now.  
Within the same day Scott was taking Aiden as well. Being the same size as his twin it didn’t pose any problem and by that stage Ethan had fucked Scott into a sweaty mess. While two were similar their approaches were very different, Ethan was more experimental while Aiden used more power and ability, but both had gotten Scott filled and moaning by the end.

After that it was Ennis turn, he knew how big the muscled alpha was but it hadn’t intimidated him. Instead it was turning him on. Scott knew that he healing factor any injuries would heal quickly and he remembered how good the twins felt. Ennis was even bigger than them and it only served to whet his appetite even more. Which the three could tell from his drooling, both over seeing the alpha’s large cock and having it stretch him.  
The twins followed the Ennis show with a surprise, one they said Scott was sure to love. A surprise was it was. The tanned alpha had completely forgotten about the twins’ special ability. Fusing together not only made for a larger stronger wolf, but everything else. Staring at the two cocks Scott watched the two merge together to form an even larger cock. Increasing their length and girth just past what Ennis had, leaving Scott truly in love with his surprise. 

While all these events unfolded Deucalion watched expectantly. Eventually one day he called Scott to him as he passed telling him now was the time. Scott was so happy, he had been loving the few months that had past with the three men but now was getting something he had waited so patiently for. And he wasn’t disappointed. The mere size of his alpha’s cock was enough to strain and protrude against his abs. Scott was in heaven. All those moments lead to this, Scott being reborn with the feeling of his alpha breeding him, the three didn’t see them for the rest of the weekend.

\-----

It had been months since he had seen anyone from his old life, or since any of them had heard anything from or about Scott. That was until they each got a text message all at the same time with a video attached to it.

“And do you have anything to say?”

“Thank you for fucking and giving me your cum Sirs!! Please come back soon and use me again. Please, I’m always hungry for more cum. I’m love being a cum dump.” 

All with a smile on his cum covered face, that didn’t do anything short of cause a stir in their pants.

~~~~~~~~

[A little piece I wrote based on this fake by mcelebfet. ](https://mcelebfet.tumblr.com/post/168327507029/cum-dump-tyler)


	4. Deals you make Derek/OMC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An anon question I turned into a prompt.
> 
> https://hotsexydorks.tumblr.com/

~~~~~~~~~

Derek Hale. Now he was a hard one, but if he played his cards right Sam would be able gain a new toy and net the bounty on Derek’s head. 15 big ones were riding on him. That kind of money wasn’t something to snob at. So whatever Sam was planning he needed to make sure it was foolproof. 

It wasn’t until after the Argents’ new code that Sam made his move. He had all his things ready but he still needed a way in. Something that wouldn’t be too conspicuous, a way to infiltrate Derek’s circle and get a clean hit on him. It wouldn’t matter after that but he needed first get to Derek before he could do anything. 

Under the guise of being a helpful solo hunter Sam approached the alpha wolf. The Hales were well known so he knew it wouldn’t be surprising if he approached him with that. Sam passed Derek his card in the hardware shop, slipping it into his fingers as he bumped past him. 

“Meet me at the address Mr.Hale, I have a business proposition for you.” His voice whispering as he walked away.

Derek sure enough appeared. The poor guy was easy to read. Mysterious person appears, knows his name and invites him somewhere to talk, Derek wanting to be safe would of course appear to find out Sam’s deal. 

His deal was simple. A deal. Sam offered Derek insight and information about hunters and their weapons in order to keep them safe in return Sam got to stay in town without being targeted by the packs because he was a hunter. 

—

From there it was easy as pie for him. The two had built a relationship and it was benefiting Derek and his pack, so when Sam asked for a favour he didn’t think anything of it. Sam wanted to run tests on a wolf so he’d be able to administer antidotes for different strains of wolvesbane when they were attacked by hunters. 

Derek was shirtless on the chair while Sam injected him with the drug. Only he wasn’t entirely truthful when he told Derek what was in it. Instead of a safe strain of wolvesbane he was being injected with a volatile strain that activated a wolves reproduction genes. Specifically the omega and submissive genes. While Derek might have been an alpha male wolf those genes were still in him, just not active. 

The effects took a few minutes but after that Derek was putty in his hands. Cock rock hard, nerves burning for touch, slick flowing from his ass. His body heating up and sweating, aching for touch and sex, and Sam knew just what to do to give him that and more. 

—

That night changed their relationship forever. Derek thought back to that night when Sam fucked him through the night and the freak heat put on by the experiment and he couldn’t get it out of his head. He wanted more and more is what he got, every moment he could get Derek was speared on Sam’s dick or stuff his cock down his throat. What ever he did it never got old and he always wanted more, getting pumped and filled with cum and it felt like bliss. 

Sam’s dick was deep in his pup’s ass unloading his second load, his first over Derek’s face, fucking him in his car just behind the diner where they were meant to meet the rest of the pack for a meal. 

“Make sure to clean that cum off your face before you go in pup. Don’t want the packs knowing you’re a bottom slut do you.” 

Derek gulped the thought of the pack finding out and then the guys all taking their turns with him. Glancing over at the diner as he came over his seats thinking about being used by the packs. 

 

 

~~~~~~~~

Hope this alright non. Kinda got carried away instead of just the idea it turned into this, and after seeing [ this fake by mcelebfet ](https://mcelebfet.tumblr.com/post/176623812292/fuck-on-car) it was perfect.


	5. Derek/Sheriff : Requesting Backup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I been enjoying the Cheating!Derek fics out there and specifically inspired by [Benn_Xavier ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benn_Xavier/pseuds/Benn_Xavier) , [ Always_Bottom_Derek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Always_Bottom_Derek/pseuds/Always_Bottom_Derek), and [ IcyCyros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyCryos/pseuds/IcyCryos). So I thought I throw some more cheating Derek out there.

_Slap. Mhmmm! Yess.._

Stiles woke up from his sleep faint sounds ringing through the house in the middle of the night. It was a Friday night and while most teens would have been out partying Stiles had fallen asleep early that night after the packs dealt with the latest antics of the town. So being disturbed in his sleep wasn’t the most welcomed thing in the world, not to mention that it was late and his boyfriend hadn’t even come over yet like he said he would after dealing with some stuff. 

He got up groggily to inspect the sounds and found his way to his father’s office. From behind the other side of the door there was the source of the sounds. It took him a second to focus but then he could hear it, recognise it and know what it was. The undeniable sounds of porn, and from what he was hearing hot and heavy porn. Slobbering, panting, gagging, slapping, pounding. He could hear it all, and hearing that only meant one thing. His father Sheriff to the town was in there watching porn and jerking off. Which wasn’t exactly what he wanted to hear or picture. 

“Yo, Dad..” Stiles knocked gently on the door only opening it slightly so that he could talk into his dad but not see anything. “I know we all get these urges but do you think you could use headphones like the rest of us? Or at least turn it down?” 

“Sorry Stiles.” The Sheriff groaned, clearing his throat with a cough as he started turn the sound down. “Didn’t think you’d wake up cause of that, I’ll turn it down.” The man behind the door had one hand hidden and the other reaching for the volume. 

“Thanks Dad. Hey do you if Derek came by? He said he’d come over once you two finished checking the site.” 

“No sorry Son.” The older spoke his voice holding steady. “Derek told me he needed to go look at one last thing before he dropped by so he should be along shortly.” 

“Alright, no biggie. See you in the morning.” Stiles shut the door sleep still pulling him into the abyss, making his way back to bed and falling asleep as soon as he was in bed. 

But behind the door under his desk lay a very real, very horny and cock loving and cum hungry Derek. On his knees with his mouth around the throbbing length, his tongue pushing out and trying to lap at the man’s balls. Looking up at the Sheriff the man of good virtue and his boyfriends father. 

There were more advantages to being a werewolf then Derek had learned or experienced. Like for example it was pretty easy for him to deepthroat cocks of massive lengths because of his lack of a gag reflex. Once he mastered breathing through his nose that meant Derek’s mouth was never too far from being wrapped around a cock trying to stuff more in his throat.

“Fuck that’s it boy.” A hand reached behind his head and started to move his mouth up and down the already wet length. His spit and drool falling down and coat his face from the contact. “Such a hungry slut, didn’t even flinch you boyfriend came over. Tell me Derek, how did it feel to have another man’s cock shoved down your throat while your boyfriend was just there having a conversation with me?” He smirked and him pulling the wolf away from his cock. Derek’s lips were swollen from how long he’d been sucking the man’s cock and strands of his spit hung and connected him to the same cock he was using his throat to milk earlier. 

“Feels so good. Like.. I need more..” Derek’s eyes were blown and hazy with the lust of this. Of him. Of giving into his own pleasures. “Like I need to go to the station for an emergency call again and be passed around for the night. You might even need backup.” An excuse he had given Stiles many a times when he disappeared during date nights or boyfriend time.

“Good slut.” John pulled Derek back on his cock and started to fuck the wolf’s face again now without the sound of the porn to hide their actions he made sure that any sound Derek made was silenced, but god damn did he miss hearing the slut moan for more cock. 

While the male was fucking his mouth he watched how Derek’s eyes never faltered, only ever looking at him for more or shut being lost in his lust. 

“Get up here and bend over my desk, your mouth isn’t the only hungry hole you need fed.” The two slid back and out from under the desk and he was soon in his position, his own pants pulled down just far enough for his ass to be show off. Framed by the jeans he was wearing he happily assumed his position as the cock slammed into his ass and stretched his hole again. 

“Always so tight even after the time you took the all the cocks in the station, even the ones in our jail cells.” John groaned and used one hand to reach forward and grab Derek’s hair, pulling his head back as he fucked him. The slapping growing louder but his own slut’s moans were drowing them out. 

He balled up his underwear and stuffed it into the werewolf’s face muffling his sounds. “This should help you keep quiet.” His cock was spreading the cum that was already in the wolves ass and churning it up. Mixing the four loads he had gotten from two of the deputies earlier that night. 

Despite even Stiles words about keeping the noise down John fucked Derek at a brutal pace. Balls slapping against Derek’s body even as cum from the previous men that had been inside him was leaking out from his hole. It was less leaking out than it was being pushed out by John’s big dick. 

Through the harsh treatment Derek was getting from the Sheriff’s he still managed to drool and moan through the underwear that had been placed in his mouth. John slapped the male’s ass each time he made noise, in the end he opted for a different idea. 

“Hand me my phone slut.” Derek reached out his hand and even through his shaking limbs he grabbed the phone and handed it to the man. 

The Sheriff unlocked the phone and used one of his speed dial numbers. 

“Hello, Deputy Parrish, I’m aware that it is late in the morning and you are probably sleeping but I need some backup here at the house. Currently in process of wrecking sluty werewolf’s ass - “ He grunted mid sentence as Derek’s ass tightened more in anticipation. “- and I’m requesting some backup.” While on the phone he didn’t stop his rhythm, continuing to pound the cock hungry wolf into his table. “You and a few other of the deputies should be plenty enough.” John said with a devilish smirk on his face watching as Derek’s muscles shuddered in what he only assumed was pure bliss at the thought of being gangbanged just mere feet from his sleeping boyfriend.


	6. Derek/Stiles : Sluttywolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from my Tumblr: Can I prompt Bottom Derek? Needy for a big cock? (Top stiles please?)
> 
>  
> 
> Leave your prompts here: [ Hotsexydorks.tumblr.com](https://hotsexydorks.tumblr.com/)

Derek knew it was wrong, he knew it wasn’t right, that there were probably others - but there weren’t. It started one night, he had been on his way to the Stilinski house to talk to Stiles about defensive measures he could take as a human. He didn’t mean to catch an eyeful of the teen in his full glory but he did. It wasn’t his fault that the window was perfectly placed for it and Stiles was oblivious to anything else while he was busy. On top of that Derek certainly didn’t expect to find what he did. Laid out before him was the lean fidgety teen and his glorious cock. He didn’t have any other words for it. It was just that, long thick, veined and just what he never knew he needed. Seeing it made a hungry rip through him and it wasn’t his cock that stirred but his ass. The large muscled behind that went with his body that started show its yearning for him. This wasn’t good. 

~~~

Even though he knew all that and he should forget about it, wipe it from his memory he couldn’t. Derek wasn’t able to pull himself away. He’d come back each night and gawk and wonder at the marvellous cock that was there before him. Each time making sure the teen was asleep. What he didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him right, and Stiles always had the heavy stench of lust and arousal around him so he’d want it too; He had to. 

It took nearly a month of Derek sneaking into Stiles’ room before it finally happened. At first it was just him watching it and marvelling. Then he got bolder knowing how the other slept through almost anything. Taking his time working up from his voyeuristic tendencies to touching himself, to touching Stiles , only ever getting the male hard and then jerking himself through the night and creaming his pants. Nights of Derek running away with cum soaked grey sweat pants that just leaked more of his cum as he moved. He even brought a dildo with him one night and rode it watching the cock imagining it was in him 

But now that was changing. He was there, the Sheriff was out till the next night and so this was the time. The wolf continued his ritual, by now it had become one, but this time stripped himself completely. When he was himself ready, hard and leaking he went to work. Positioning himself above the other’s cock he lowered himself. 

All the planning in the world couldn’t have prepared Derek for how euphoric it would be. From the moment he had it touching him he could feel his muscles spreading all too quickly. Almost too quickly. He was half way down Stiles’ cock when he had to stop. His body shaking from the feeling of the massive dick in him. Needy and wanting more he push past it and was great with sparks shooting through his body. Head spinning and blood rushing. Which he immediately rewarded with his own movement. 

Moving up and down never too far up but always down further Derek rode the cock, panting and gushing wishing with all his might that this wouldn’t end. His body reacting to it, each movement had his ass twitching and working the cock in him. For the first while he was watching Stiles but then he too ended up being lost in the same lust that he had seen Stiles be swallowed in before during that first night. 

Stiles on the other hand wasn’t. He had noticed Derek coming into his room far before this. The wolf eventually got so hypnotised each time he didn’t realise that jerking his cock was going to wake Stiles up. The teen had known for at least a week by now. Which was plenty of time for him to practise not reacting while he listened to the needy thing Derek was becoming each night. Almost like a different person. Faced with cock the broody wolf was gone and in his place a cock hungry needy bottom, ready for all the cocks he could see, the bigger the better. 

During the time Derek was lost Stiles opened his eyes and watched Derek bouncing on his cock; almost as if it were where he belonged. His balls were starting to ride up, he was getting close but he wasn’t going to go out without a bang. At first his movements were slow, small and almost unnoticeable. But soon they grew and it caught the wolf by surprise as Stiles had his hands on his hips and was actively fucking his ass.

“Wait.. Stiles! Thi---” He couldn’t finish his sentence before another rippling wave of pleasure coursed through him. Making his body weak and hunching over as he could do nothing but spread his legs and ask for more. But in his defence there wasn’t much else he’d want to be doing. 

Feeling Derek’s ass tighten and squeeze his cock set Stiles off and he was soon filling the wolf’s hole. His thrusts breaking and the fucking slowing down as he came inside him and bred the wolf. 

Left there after the deed the two were panting and Derek made his move to get up which Stiles was not a fan of. He reached for the male’s legs and pulled them from under him, slamming Derek on his cock again using his own weight against him. “Where do you think you’re going sluttywolf. We’re not done till I say we are.” Stiles smirked at him knowing that as much as he’d try protest the wolf’s ass trying to milk his cock again was proof enough that Derek wasn’t complaining.


	7. Scott/Stiles/Derek : Game Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Prompt? Alpha Scott bottom for the pack? Maybe top stiles or top Derek? Maybe both?
> 
> Find me here: [ Hotsexydorks.tumblr.com](https://hotsexydorks.tumblr.com/)

“Yo Scotty, mind getting out of the way?” Stiles called out to his best friend while he set up the game. Having Scott in front of the TV only made that task harder. 

“Oh sorry Stiles.” Scott looked over and realised where he was kneeling. He gave Derek’s cock one last lick going base to tip before he moved. The alpha shuffled over and got between Stiles’ legs and took the teens cock in his mouth as an apology. Stiles smirked and spread his legs wider in appreciation. 

Since Scott became an Alpha things had changed. They still did their regular things but Scott ended up being a special Alpha. Deaton wasn’t sure if was Scott’s own desires or the pack’s collective desires impacting it or both but, somehow Scott had begun producing slick from his ass and the pack’s dicks changed. 

The boys not one to pass up on the opportunity started to use what they were given, but what they all wanted was a piece of Scott’s ass. The round bubbly behind that he so shamelessly and unknowingly showed off all the time, and get some they did. 

First it was just Stiles, then Derek, then the others. All taking turns fucking Scott’s ass and making their Alpha proud with how they could fuck him and fill him up with their seed. 

~~~ 

“Next time..” Derek said grunting from the feeling of Scott’s warm wet mouth going down all the way on his dick. “..I choose the challenge.” Just barely managing to get it out through his teeth Derek fisted Scott’s hair and moved Scott’s head up and down on his cock. 

Stiles currently balls deep in Scott’s hole and loving it didn’t complain. “Sure sure Sourwolf,… but you’re still gonna lose and get sloppy seconds.” His hips drew back and punched forward again sliding his length back into Scott’s ass, his words equally as strained as Derek’s. The slapping starting to drown out the sounds of the game track in the background. See the three were hanging out together for their weekly game and fuck sessions. Scott sucked and worshiped their dicks while the boys played games and the winner would get to fuck Scott’s ass first. Some times there were others but today it was just him and the two boys. 

Scott was in bliss, his nose and mouth were being assaulted and filled with the smell and tasted of Derek’s musk and lust while he could feel his best friend fucking his ass. If there was a heaven Scott thought that this would be close. He knew that this was right and all it should be. 

As if like waking up from a dream Scott’s phone rang, beside him on the couch and it pulled him away to a bit of annoyance. However when he checked the ID he knew he had to answer it. It was Liam. 

Derek moved away when Scott answered the phone where Liam was speaking, Derek being himself listened in on the conversation. 

“Scott.. I.. I think I need some help.. You said to call if anything happened.” Liam’s voice was shaking, his breathing was hard and Scott could hear his beta’s heart beat from the other end. “My body feels like it’s burning up like a fever.” 

Scott smirked with pride and Derek saw it. They knew what it meant, while Liam’s wolf bite had settled now he was becoming part of Scott’s pack too and he’d be joining them in fucking and keeping their slutty Alpha happy. The older wolf’s smile grew when he got an idea, to celebrate. He walked around the couch and admired at how Scott’s hole managed to stretch and swallow any dick they gave it. 

Stiles was underneath Scott holding still. He had seen Derek walk around but only understood when he felt the other’s thick dick press against his own. Pushing against little resistance as they opened Scott’s ass on both their dicks. 

Using all his might Scott clenched on to his phone as his mouth fell open and his head pushed against the cushion. “eh….” His own breathing was similar to Liam’s now broken and uneasy as he tried to hide it. Scott bit his lip in an attempt to recompose himself. “I’ll be there as soon as I can Liam.” He said hurriedly and hung up the phone dropping it just in time for the two men to start thrusting at opposite times. 

“Fuck yeah… fuck my pussy guys!” Scott shouted, his face red and sweat streaking down his body. Liam could wait at least a few minutes, besides letting his balls fill up meant a bigger load for him when he got there. 

The two smirked and both sets of hands grasped on Scott’s body and they started to pound at Scott’s pussy with the vigour of animals in heat.


	8. Derek/Harris : PTA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Oooo, can I prompt a Harris/Derek with bottom Derek please? Thanks.
> 
>  
> 
> Find me here: [ Hotsexydorks.tumblr.com](https://hotsexydorks.tumblr.com/)

“Mr.Hale. You would do well to be a bit more aware of your surroundings especially when you’re engaging in such… salacious activities.” Adrian Harris wasn’t a malicious man, even if his students had choice words on that subject if approached. He was calculating but most of all he wasn’t one to let a chance to come out on top pass him by. 

“How did…” Derek looked down at the pictures that were spread over the table in front of him. The older wolf was at a parent teacher meeting in the school for the hordes of teens he had taken in. Isaac being his main charge meant that he was responsible for him. But all the preparation in the world couldn’t have given him enough grounds for this. In front of him were images of him just the other day being gang banged in preserve by joggers and men going through the preserve on their own time. 

“How indeed. But I’m sure you’d much rather know what this means.” Harris stood up from his desk. Since the meetings were during the evening Adrian made sure that the Hale meeting was scheduled as his last meeting of the day. His blinds already drawn and school nearly empty bar the two men and a handful of others on the other side of the grounds. 

“You see.” The teacher continued from the front of the desk sitting just on the corner of the table. “One of my acquaintances tipped me off on a whore that could be found in the preserve off the trail towards the grove overlooking the lake. Said that he was the hungriest cock whore he’d encountered. That he watched him take loads from nearly 50 different men on another night in a warehouse.” 

Derek swallowed his the lump that he felt growing in his throat. There wasn’t any denying that it was him, if the pictures weren’t proof enough his body was starting to give it away. Flashes of moments from each of those encounters that Harris spoke about. He had told the pack that he was going to meet someone that had a tip about how they could further secure their land, instead he was going off to a warehouse just outside town where he was used like the cock slut he was. Despite his previous years of efforts to suppress it once he got a taste his defences were broken. 

He sat there in the chair listening to Harris speak, his bulge growing, straining against his jeans as his underwear began to leak through with his excitement. 

“So Mr.Hale.” He offered him the false respect with his title. His hands and been busy themselves stroking his length to hardness and fishing his large cock out from his slacks just mere inches from the slut’s face. “Why don’t we see how much of a slut you are.” 

It didn’t take much, or really anything. Once Harris presented Derek with his cock that was it. He was working the male’s length in his throat that would have had any lesser cock suckers choking by know. But not Derek, no , he was slobbering over the teachers cock and moaning in delight like he had been starved of its taste just like his body craving it. 

“Mmmhmyyymmemkmm” Derek pulled off of the glistening cock covered in his spit, shining in the light looking even more inviting.

Adrian looked down at how shameless the slut was in front of him. “What?”

Derek moved over the desk tearing a hole in the back of his jeans. “Fuck my pussy Sir.” 

And with that Adrian knew no matter what happened things were starting to look up.


	9. Derek/Sheriff/Jordan : Just Between Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me here: [ Hotsexydorks.tumblr.com](https://hotsexydorks.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Come talk, prompt, even bounce ideas with me.

“Mhmmm aaahh fffgghhh” Derek’s voice cried out the large cock continued to pound at his hole. He was lost in it but he’d know that cock from anywhere. Sheriff Stilinski. The man of righteousness and pillar of justice, yet here he was with his pants not even pulled down all the way. They just hung there on his legs unzipped and pushed down just far enough so that he could fuck the slut in good time. But even more than that was that he was the father of Stiles, the teen who just happened to be Derek’s boyfriend. Even then this wasn’t a coincidence. No. They knew exactly what it was.

  
Derek was a big cock hungry cum slut cheater. He loved Stiles he truly did but he couldn’t stop himself. His body had more control of him than his own better judgement. He could barely cum without having something in his ass, or what the men liked to call his pussy. But that wasn’t something that Stiles was privy of. No between him and Derek there had been no physical attention beyond kissing and cuddling, this was why.

  
Derek was owned by his cock needy hole. It made him do great but bad things. Things like sneaking out at night from Stiles’ bed to ride his father’s cock begging to be bred; finding men in clubs on their nights out to fill his mouth with more cum than he could hold while Stiles danced with his friends; putting toys in to his pussy and giving the controls to different men while he did his errands, Derek was truly a slut and he loved it. There wasn’t enough to get him to stop.

  
Even right now he had lied and said that he was working with the Sheriff on a case when in reality all he was did was worship the male’s cock for house under his desk and then proceeded to get fucked without abandon.

  
~~~

“Here you go Stiles, your dad said you could use the interrogation room here to wait for them.”

“Thanks Jordan, I still don’t see why I cant wait in Dad’s office..” Stiles said crossing his arms suspiciously.

  
Jordan watched him and glanced around as if he were listening to make sure they weren’t being watched. “Alright.. You didn’t hear it from me but just between us, I overheard them talking about a present for you for doing well in your exams. But remember out secret.” He lied, there was no present.

  
Stiles’ face lit up and smirked. “I knew those goofballs were up to something, they’ve been spending so much time talking and with each other.” He chuckled and went to the and pulled out his laptop. “Wolf’s the word.” The younger winked at the Deputy as he walked out of the room leaving Stiles in there browsing through his screen.

  
“You see that Derek, my baby boy just there and here you are -- ” John pulled at Derek’s head. The wolf had long lost his resistance, his head lolled back with mouth open and tongue sticking out. His body shining with sweat. “ -- being the perfect little whore.” Derek bounced on the cock as much as he could, almost greedy for more now that he could see Stiles through the two way mirror while he was getting fucked by his father.

  
Jordan entered the room just a moment later smirking as he pulled his cock from his work pants. “Look at this, if anything I think he’s even more shameless.” The deputy laughed and bent his knees taking his position and lining his cock beside his bosses.

  
This wasn’t the first time Derek had two cocks in him at once but more cocks meant more cocks and that made him happy. Derek laughed almost manically as he felt his body give way to the men as he had their fun. Derek’s own cock stopped with a cock ring that kept him hard and unable to cum.

  
“Why don’t you say hi slut.” John reached down to the speaker and pressed it after clearing his throat. “Hey son, sorry about the delay me and Derek are just about finished up.”

  
Stiles reacted to the voice looking up and then realising they were behind the mirror, smiling at them he waved it off. “Don’t worry about it Pops.”

  
John reached over and pinched at Derek’s nipples to get the male to talk through his mindlessness as best he could. “uhh.. Hey Sti..” Derek’s eyes rolled back momentarily as the two continued their onslaught of his wet cunt. “We’re nearly done, .. be right with you.” He groaned as the two men were smirking. “Good slut.” John had removed his finger off the buzzer already. He nodded at his deputy, giving him the signal that it was time. The twos cocks twitched and soon filled the wolf’s cunt with their thick cum making Derek’s body shudder and shake, on top of that John reached around and fumbled with the cock ring’s release and pointed the wolf's fountain of cum over his own body that spurted from his cock.

  
The two dropped Derek on the ground a mess, gaping, cum drunk, cum soaked and fingers unable to stop playing with his pussy. “Since you liked that so much ,maybe next time we’ll fuck you suspended over his sleeping body.” Derek’s cock squirted again just at the thought of it.


	10. Stiles/Peter : Good Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : What you think about writing bottom peter? Maybe with top stiles?
> 
> Find me here: [ Hotsexydorks.tumblr.com](https://hotsexydorks.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Come talk, prompt, even bounce ideas with me.

“

Step one: Go to school.

Step two: Go to Lacrosse practise

Step three: Fuck your bitch pup. 

“

Stiles went through his checklist as he watched the older male’s ass stretch and move up and down his cock. Watching it he thought it deserved better than to just be called his ass hole. This was truly a piece of magnificence. No matter how often he saw the hole pulling out with his cock he was still hypnotised by it. He had stopped moving and let the older man ride his cock on his own, taking it all in. 

Peter grunted back at the younger male, for how good he knew the other’s dick and fucking could be Peter was being severally let down. “Come on Stiles get you mind out of whatever unimportant trivial teenage issue you’re thinking about and fuck me.” Peter hadn’t stopped himself from jerking off for the weekend just to get a mediocre fuck. No he had down it to get dicked down like he had many times before. Even for a human the boy knew how to use his dick, he was far away from the flurry of unorganised rutting he had been the first time. 

“Sorry pup.” Stiles scratched his head finally being pulled from his thoughts. He ran his hands down Peter’s spine able to feel the shudder on his skin from it. “I was just thinking about pretty your pussy is.” He smirked at the older. 

Peter knew Stiles had balls, sometimes too much for his own good, although in these situations he never complained about the other’s large set. What he didn’t know was that he would use such alluring words. His hole , his pussy, clenched around Stiles’ cock and he felt a rush of blood in his face. “Come on and fuck my pussy then.” He smirked turning back to look out towards the window where he was facing, in view of any that dared view out in the direction of his penthouse. 

Stiles smirked, taking a hand to Peter’s collar he pulled it back - lifting Peter’s head back. His cock was pulled back letting Stiles get a glimpse of the gaping hole winking at him for attention which gained him a groan in annoyance from Peter. “Don’t worry pup.” Stiles caressed the male’s hair. “I’ll feed your hungry hole don’t worry.” His hips shot forward pushing his cock into the male’s hole at once slamming his cock deep into Peter’s hole.

“Yeaaaas” Peter moaned loudly his hands gripping the windowsill. 

It wasn’t long before he was slamming his thick rod into Peter’s pussy. Stiles gave the other’s ass a prompt slap with his hand, a powerful strike to follow powerful thrusts.

Peter was moaning on the cock and leaning forward, pressing his body against the window. “Oh no you don’t, come back here pup.” Stiles walked in and stopped his cock from slipping out of the male’s hole, now slamming him against the window as Peter drooled over the glass. He was stuck between the window and the male pounding at his ass, and he loved it. 

“Fuck my pussy.. yeah gimme that cum.” The older moaned shamelessly his own cock twitching with excitement. 

“If you want my load you know what you need to do pup.” Stiles pulled Peter up by his collar with his cock now aiming at the window he was primed. 

Peter shut his eyes focusing on the pleasure of how good Stiles’ cock was and it wasn’t long through that before his cock pulsed to life and he coated the large window pane with his stored cum. 

“That’s a good pup.” Stiles petted and groomed Peter’s hair as he stilled while his own cock shot his load into the other. “Such a good boy.”


	11. Ethan & Aiden / Pack : It's Our Asses On The Line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : hmm what about bottom sluts ethan and aiden in a story with no stiles?
> 
> Find me here: [ Hotsexydorks.tumblr.com](https://hotsexydorks.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Come talk, prompt, even bounce ideas with me.
> 
> ~~~
> 
> This one ended up being a little longer than I originally planed

When the twins offered their deal they had known Ethan would be good at it , happy even. But what surprised them was Aiden, the straight macho male surprised all of them. A combination from his demeanour and the way his body was resigned in disgust. But maybe that was because it was he was, but not because of what they thought. 

~~~

Aiden lay on the side of the couch, his chest pressed against the back edge of it his ass hanging out. Clutching on for dear life while behind him Ethan was eating a storm out of his ass. His twin was pushing with his strength taking his mouth to Aiden’s cum filled hole, cleaning it before the guys got back from lacrosse practise. Derek had left them in the loft on their own while he made sure he had enough food for all the hungry wolves that would soon be descending on his home which they now all used as their den. The twins didn’t pose a problem to anyone, at least not since the Alpha pack disbanded and they divulged their little secret to the pack. 

See the twins weren’t the fighter nor the assassins that Ennis or Kali were, what they did excel at was doing. Doing each other , but more importantly doing what they were told like lifting legs, spreading them and taking a train of cocks through the night so that the pack could gain access to some resources without having everyone. 

Ethan knelt behind Aiden and was using his strength to lift his body up , fucking his brother on his tongue as he tried to get every last bit of cum from his hole. His spit pooled on the ground as it slipped down his chin, his brother’s hole a shiny open mess now. Ethan smirked and slapped his brother’s ass , Aiden slumped against the couch, his body going lax as Ethan moved him to the couch so they could rest together. It had been months since this started, since they sold their bodies to the pack in return for protection and they’ve never looked back. Aiden smiled at Ethan drunkenly like he always did after his ass had a good tending too. The two began kissing and making out on the couch naked too engrossed in it to do anything else. Their hands traveled down and instead of playing with their cocks the two boys reached for each other’s hole, teasing it and fingering it slowly.

~~~ 

That’s how Derek found the twins when he got back. He had only left the two for barely 25 minutes and they were already back to keeping themselves busy. “Remind me to buy you two a doubled headed dildo, or maybe sets of all different sizes and we’ll see which slut can take the most.” He spoke from the doorway without a beat missing. Derek put the shopping on the counter knowing the pack would just seek it out and eat it as soon as they could. There was a smell of sex in the air, but nowadays when wasn’t there. With the twins addition as cocksluts to the pack there were always willing cocks and hungry holes in the loft. 

Derek sat down on his chair and fished out his massive alpha cock. The twins who had both been watching him intently raced towards him, kneeling at his chair as they both worked the soft thick dick that was presented to them. The two didn’t fight for the cock, they both knew that Derek’s hard length was more cock than they could work with. As if it were not a bother in the world Derek just opened his paper and started to read the news segments wanting to keep up to date on anything that had happened. “More tongue boys.” He spoke up from behind the paper signalling the boys to immediately stick their tongues out and start lapping and licking all over his balls and cock. 

Their Alpha hadn’t taken part in their morning session and being an Alpha already meant his balls were heavy and filled with cum. Tasty, heavy cum that they couldn’t wait to slurp on. The boys spent the next hour slurping on Derek’s cock and making out over it. Tongues battling with each other with Derek’s cock in between them. Being covered in the musk of his balls. Derek came three different times while the twines serviced his cock, the first time it was aimed at Ethan going down his throat and on his face. The next was for Aiden in a similar fashion and the third was just rained on the two between them. 

By the time the rest of the pack game back the two boys had cum over their faces and body their asses ready to be bred again. Isaac and Scott were the first to enter the loft with shit eating grins. “I get Aiden.” Scott called pulling his Lacrosse gear off. All the boys were coming back from Lacrosse practise, which meant sweaty musky pits and balls and asses for the twins to clean with their tongues. Aiden got up and crawled to Scott and without any word took the male’s balls in his mouth and started to reveal in the other’s workout sweat. 

Ethan smirked and got up he pulled the now naked Isaac to the couch and he prepared himself by aiming the other’s cock to his hole and dropping down on it. Spearing himself on the thick length bouncing on the cock while he pushed against Isaac’s chest while he licked his armpits. “Damn I need to borrow one of these boys someday.” He chuckled and relaxed into the chair ready for the sluts to drain their balls for now. 

By the time Jackson, Danny and Boyd got in, Scott was already in the process of breaking the ‘straight boy’ Aiden’s virgin tight hole into the sloppy cunt it should be. With one of his loads already joining Derek’s in his belly and on his face Aiden smiled at the guys and opened his mouth ready to receive the next set of sweaty balls. The slutty straight boy was rewarded with two sets of balls Jackson’s and Isaac’s going to his mouth and taking their spot in his throat. 

Ethan was making out with Isaac slamming his ass down on his thick cock over and over taking a more active approach to his fucking. Isaac lined up behind him and joined just as Ethan slammed down again, forcing both their cocks into him. He moaned and fell, losing his balance he was caught by Boyd and Isaac who both started to ravage the boy’s hole together. 

In the end the boys were done fucking the two sluts by 7pm. They had spend and hour and a half fucking them before getting their dinner with Derek. Ethan and Aiden went back to cleaning like they had before Derek got back, they were just finished when they were picked up and bounced on cocks again. 

“Damn, Derek. Letting these two in was the best decision you’ve made, they’re perfect fucking sluts.” Jackson chuckled as he pounded Ethan’s hole and Danny and Scott stretched Aiden’s hole. Not that the two minded, no they were happily drooling and begging for more which the pack were more than happy to provide.


	12. Derek & Stiles / Chris & Sheriff & Jordan : Make Your Choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Stiles gets trained by Parrish and the Sheriff to be as big a slut as Derek while he watches desperately 1/3
> 
>  
> 
> Okay this one I have to admit, I tweaked it a little - a lot. I had just read some stuff about the Saw series and couldn’t get this out of my head.
> 
>  
> 
> Find me here: [ Hotsexydorks.tumblr.com](https://hotsexydorks.tumblr.com/)

Derek woke up, his eyes scanning the area quick to realise what had happened. Hunters. He had been careless and got caught, but that didn’t matter, what he had to do now was find his way out and get to safety. Safety back to the house. Only Stiles was around. Scott had taken the other’s on a trip so they could focus on their abilities and Derek said he’d stay with Stiles while they were gone. 

Stiles. 

He had to make sure that he was okay. Derek couldn’t remember where he was nabbed from but he couldn’t think about it. Soon the dark room he was in filled with light. Of course it was some dingy basement, even Derek couldn’t get a scent from it. In the middle of the room lay a box, locked but there was a contraption attached to it. 

From the corners of the room a speaker screeched to life. “Hello Derek, lets play a little game. There’s someone who misses you.” The voice was distorted and scrambled, broken and heavy. But through the same speakers he heard a voice that was clear as day.

“Pleasse! nhnnn” Slap, smack, smack. Stiles. Derek felt the anger growing with in him, from his teeth gritting he could hear the younger sobbing, it mixed with the dead silence of the room and he knew that getting out was now even more important. 

“If you are going to save him cast away your binds. Fill the box with your clothes and it will open the door for your next challenge.” Derek punched the wall, hoping and waiting to see if he could force his way out. Instead of the wall breaking open Derek was greeted with a bruised wrist and nothing more than a crack in the wall. 

He stared at the box and and weighed his options, the only other things in the room were the walls and sliding door that confined him. But Derek noticed a that with the cracks on the wall he had created little pieces that would weight enough to trick the machine. He picked up the blocks and dropped them into the box, when the needle pointed right it locked and the doors lock clicked open giving him away out. 

The wolf stared at the speaker and growled. “I’ll get you, you bastard. Once I do I’ll kill you.” Partly for kidnapping him and the other for what he could only assume he was doing to Stiles. 

Derek walked down the tunnels following the signs that signalled his journey until he was met with another room. This time complete with a standing St.Andrew’s cross. He examined it when this time when the voice spoke there was a video feed of Stiles blindfolded, and gagged now, struggling against the chair he was tied to. “Welcome to your next challenge now you must wash away all your impurities. Place yourself on the cross and brace yourself for your cleansing.” Derek couldn’t see a way though this, this time he all the sensors need to be triggered and that would only happen if he was tied to it. 

A sound from the speakers startled him as he saw a knife trailing towards Stiles. He needed to act fast and now. Derek jumped into the cross and the binds clamped closed around his limbs. They locked him into place and he was stuck there as he heard the feint sound of clicking from gears turning. Derek looked up in time to see the spouts now pointed at him. He looked around frantically to see the video hoping his actions had done something. The knife was gone but now instead he could hear Stiles groaning, slapping and gagging. He couldn’t see what happened on the screen because when he was told to be washed away it wasn’t a metaphor. 

From the ceiling poured cum, it rushed and started to coat and cover the wolf. It soaked through his clothes, clinging to him and sticking everywhere. If Derek had just taken his clothes of he wouldn’t be like this, the cum would have flowed off his body. Instead now he was bound to be soaked. The flow stopped but not before Derek swallowed some and gagged on the taste of anonymous cum. 

The braces let him go, dropping the muscular wolf to the floor. Derek wanted nothing more than to get it all off him but he knew he needed to hurry. He rushed onward his body, clothes and hair coated white with cum. 

Meeting a final door Derek read the words ‘Final test’. He barged in and found himself in horror at what he saw. A bench that had two large dildos on either end, near the head of the bench was a dildo that was attached to a reservoir and another at the end but this one had a mechanical edge to it. It took merely seconds for Derek to realise what was in them. The white thick liquid was already proof enough. 

“Now your final test, are you willing to sacrifice yourself for someone else. A wolf who will heal through almost anything or a human who will most likely break.” Derek looked around and he saw Stiles strapped down to an identical machine. “You have 60 seconds to decide.” He barely struggled with it, before Derek knew what was happening he was jumping on the machine. His brain not stopping him even knowing what would happen. 

Derek’s mouth was forced open on the dildo as it was pushed into his mouth, the one aimed at his ass moved until it found the material that covered it. Soon the machine came to life and the dildo behind him began to move. His pants were being pushed deep against his ass as the cock stretched them before they finally ripped. His hole exposed and slammed through with the cock. Derek shouted in pain but also pleasure as he experienced his first fucking. “Congratulations you have made your choice, welcome to your new life.” 

Derek’s body felt like it was lit ablaze, a fire tore through him. While dildo began to pound at his hole he opened his eyes being greeted to the hollowed out dildo. When Derek felt the first powerful jet of cum shoot in his hole he realised what he had to do. Wrapping his lips around the cock Derek sucked on the length. His throat working the thick girth while his tongue tried to encourage it while he sucked, eventually Derek was treated to a shot of the cum pouring into his mouth. 

The cum Derek had been covered in and was having injected into him was a special cum. Mixed between human, hellhound and an incubus. It slowly turned Derek’s brain to mush and made him more accepting to thoughts, which the cum now was changing his body and showing him his new life. 

Derek sucked on the dildo and emptied it faster than he’d ever seen, Chris watching from the shadows walked from the shadows and watched the slut’s hole pull with the dildo the cum pouring in and out of his hole. Even with the empty reserves Derek continued to suck on the cock whining now that it was empty. Chris took pity on him and pulled his cock out and replaced it easily with the dildo. “Here you go, such a pretty little thing.” 

The drugged up wolf looked up at Chris eyes pleading for an answer but more than that they were begging for more. He sucked the cock and knew now why the dildos were so big. 

“Want to see your reward for the challenges?” He cooed his hand turning Derek’s cum covered face with the cum soaked hair. Derek looked over and saw Stiles across from him in a similar situation except on his back with Jordan’s cock fucking the smaller teens hole with his knot and his father the Sheriff choking his own son on his cock. Both sluts losing their minds turning into moaning, drooling and mewling messes while the three men laughed and dumped load after load into their holes.


	13. Derek/ Alan / Peter : In Your Jeans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : Someone in the pack gets addicted to eating cum, strapped up as the personal cumdump, turned into just a fuck toy 2/3
> 
>  
> 
> Find me here: [ Hotsexydorks.tumblr.com](https://hotsexydorks.tumblr.com/)

“Derek. As your family emissary I do have to tell you that…nnnnhh” Deaton grunted as he petted through the male’s dark hair. Derek had only had his mouth wrapped around his cock from a few minutes but it was still more than enough to have him near shooting his load all down Derek’s throat. But what a great throat it was. Warm, wet, tight, hungry. Everything that a living cumdump needed. “If you.. uggh continue.. you’lll …. it willl change you permanently.” The vet hissed through his teeth as Derek’s throat surrounded his entire length and pulsed with life around him. The wolf however was lost in it all, his eyes were rolled up and he was savouring the taste of the man’s cock like it were his favourite thing on earth, and soon it would be. 

Pop. Derek licked up and down the twitching length, stroking it with his hand , smirking at him with hazy delight. “Then change me forever.” In his head Derek was swimming through the haze but the rest of him was lapping it up.

Deaton grabbed Derek’s face and straddled the wolf’s head. Pulling him by his hair Deaton fucked Derek until his cock was shining with the spit from his mouth and his shirt was covered down the front. Derek’s head was pressed up against the back of Deaton’s desk. “Fuck.. Take it you slut.” Deaton pulled his cock from Derek’s mouth finally his cock exploding with cum, covering his dark beard before stuffing his shooting cock down Derek’s throat again. Derek had a brief moment of struggle, his body shaking and trying to pull away but Deaton shoved his cock further into his hole. “Oh no, you had you chance. Now you’re nothing but a cum whore.” Derek’s eyes wavered and he passed out from the male’s cock. 

Deaton slumped into his chair, resting he looked down at the newly formed slut. Without cum and cock now Derek would go crazy, well crazier than he already was becoming. The beefcake sat on his ass in his office naked and with cum over him. Until his plan was ready now he was going to have to take care of Derek’s needs, how unfortunate. 

~~~

The night finally came, when all the pieces were to be assembled. The first and easiest was Peter, Deaton wasn’t sure if he should be surprised by that or not but the slut’s uncle was the first to fall into place. Alan had an entire set up planned but in the end it turned out that he needed none of it. 

One night while he was in his office in the late hours Deaton was greeted by the one Peter Hale. Standing there as casual as he always was, nothing special but his sauntering walk. “Hello Alan, where, if you don’t mind me asking is my nephew?” He spoke again standing on the other side of the examination table not giving Alan a chance to give one of his speeches. “And before you start, don’t even start. I don’t need one of your cryptic lines that drone on and on. Answer my question, I know it was coming soon to the point where he would be draw to it, and I know he went to you.” 

Alan blinked wordlessly and then moved. “Well then that makes this a whole lot easier.” He guided Peter through the basement to where Derek had been hung up by his hands and feet suspended in the air on a sex swing cum and more still on his skin. Peter walked forward already naked by the time he had reached the room. “Thank you Deaton for taking such good care of the whore. Now I hope you don’t mind me getting some much needed family time with him.” Peter’s eyes glowed as he approached the defenceless body and started to fuck him. Alan watched for a moment watching how Peter’s thrusts were brutal yet still loving, calling Derek a pretty boy and a perfect little hole. The last the Hale emissary saw was a knot forming at the base of Peter’s cock before it slipped into Derek’s inviting hole. 

Peter emerged an hour later holding the sex craved Derek in his arms while he walked back up the stairs. Derek moaning and begging for more of his uncle’s cock. His hole since made sloppy and loose from being fucked through his uncles knot Derek’s was like a barrel of cum leaking out all his sweet juices he held inside. “I like what you’ve done with the whore, but I do hope you weren’t planning on keeping him all to yourself.” With each of his steps Derek’s body bounced more on Peter’s cock. 

Deaton wordlessly passed his blueprints to the male, sliding them carefully over. 

“Well well, this might work after all.” He caressed his nephews hair and chuckled putting him back on the examination table and fucking him. Alan joining him unzipping his pants and beginning the other’s training of handing more than one cock at a time.


	14. Sheriff/Stiles : Hey ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Would love some sheriff/stiles stuff more in general 3/3
> 
>  
> 
> Find me here: [ Hotsexydorks.tumblr.com](https://hotsexydorks.tumblr.com/)

John knew it was wrong, he knew it was horrid, he knew he couldn’t stop. John didn’t need to see his cock slide into Stiles’ hole over and over again, he didn’t need to watch his son’s lips stretch over his cock. John didn’t even need to hide it from him anymore, he already had his cock imprinted on Stiles’ so hard that his son was a cock addict. 

John loved it. 

~~~

It started out as what was just a simple idea. He heard about some of the station crew and the kids talking about hook up apps and, while at first he didn’t think much of it, he was curious. Using one of his free Saturdays John sat at his laptop, one that Stiles had nagged him to buy since his other one was so old. Staring at the pages and pages of different trials, purchases and tests out there. He looked for hours, searching for something, anything. Eventually John was about to give up when he saw it, the ad that changed it all. 

_Mentoboys._ A site connecting men John’s age to the kids he went around making sure were safe and busting them for underaged drinking. A site where his age wouldn’t be that much of an issue. Surely it was the best thing, sign up, try it out and see what happens. If things go wrong he could just delete it all, if things go right he releases some tension from all these years. 

But this was where it went wrong, horribly wrong. John thought that it would be easy to just hook up and walk away easy, but he didn’t want to put himself out there. The site contained all sorts of helpful tips or tricks to start talking to people but each turn was met with confusion. He was scared about putting his picture up and being found out, mainly because he looked through the profiles around him and found tens of guys he knew. Some of his ‘happily’ married friends, other’s were sons of upstanding neighbours he saw on a weekly basis. What would they say if they saw their Sheriff on a site like this. 

He didn’t put his face on his picture but he didn’t want to be seen as a creep with no picture. 

da Ding! John’s phone rang in his hands he was surprised that it even was like that. His profile wasn’t the most detailed but still was that all it took? 

_“Hey Daddy, what’re you into? ;)”_

John opened up the kids profile, young, small framed, smooth. He checked his pictures seeing some of the boy tied up, showing off his ass, and one with him in the public park bending over a bench with the words ‘Daddy’s Hole’ written on his ass cheeks. 

His fingers hovered over the keyboard for a moment thinking of what to say back, he should have prepared more. _“Depends on what you’re looking for.”_ Shit. Damn. Fuck. That wasn’t smooth or sexy at all. He stared at what he had said and saw that the boy was texting back. 

_“Why don’t you show me what you’re hiding under those pants of yours :P”_

John looked down and wondered how he should go about this. He unceremoniously dropped his pants and underwear and stroked his cock hard. With his desk cleared he dropped his hardening cock on the wood and took a picture of his cock for the other. This time when he sent his message he decided to have more suave about himself. “Like what you see? ;)” It felt odd using one of those emoji things but it worked. 

_“Def. How about we meet up so I can really get a good look at it. I can’t accom rn”_

~~~

The first time they met John managed to get him to use a blindfold, it was unorganised and swift. He got out of there as soon as it was done. But he got a message from him the next day asking for more. They continued in this vein each time it getting worse and worse. John was getting more and more into it. Soon he was tying him up and spanking him and writing messages of his own on the boy’s ass, then came a night where their condom broke and the boy just begged for more begging to be bred. 

But it only took one night, one thing for John to realise what he was doing. He was sitting in his couch watching the game when Stiles came home. His son looked tired and ready to crash but said he’d stay up with his old man and watch the rest of the game. They both relaxed and he looked over he saw his son sprawled , he chuckled and laughed to himself his son always was able to sleep anywhere. John turned off the tv and looked down at his sleeping son picking up a blanket for him, leaning down he noticed it. Through the stretch of Stiles’ shorts he saw his world changing. From the top of the curve of his ass he could make out marker. With a hesitant hand he reached down and freed the boy’s ass from his shorts. 

There it was. _“Daddy’s Cumslut.”_ Perfectly visible now, exactly where he’d left it just less than an hour ago, complete with his cum leaking out. John’s cock hardened as his memory flooded with the new information starting at the leaking hole now knowing that his son was the boy who had taken countless of his load; the boy he called his slut and left with a gaping hole filled to the brim with cum. He bit his lip and pulled down his pants ready to add at least one more.


	15. Theo/Scott/Liam : My Own Creation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Theo is part Incubus and uses his powers to corrupt straightboys Scott and Liam into his cockhungry bitches.
> 
>  
> 
> Find me here: [ Hotsexydorks.tumblr.com](https://hotsexydorks.tumblr.com/)

“This is…something is missing.” Theo looked over his lair filled with everything he thought he wanted he sat at the top of the room. Eyes panned across the horizon with an interest. Something was missing. He got up and looked around at everything he’d taken from the Doctors. 

He had money, he had the power. What was he missing? Theo trawled through the records seeing if there would be anything interesting to do to take his mind off nagging he felt. Poking at him as if it were demanding attention after being alone for so long. There must be something he could do. Theo slammed the file on the desk and grunted in frustration. 

“Damn it!” 

When the papers hit the table one came loose a piece of paper that was stuck to another page pushed out as if by fate. When Theo opened the folded paper it changed, everything changed. He had found it. The reason that he was missing the sense of completion in his abode was because there was a part of him that still needed to be satisfied. Incubus. He wasn’t sure where those damn freaks got it from but they’d injected him with it and spliced it to him along with many other things. Theo wasn’t even sure when they had done it but none of that mattered. 

Elated with himself Theo skipped across to decide who would become his victim. He closed his eyes and ran his hand across pictures and pictures of people, it was more fun this way. The mystery of who it would be was exciting. Theo stopped his hand over one picture and picked up the paper. 

A mischievous and devilish smile grew across his face seeing his victim, or rather victims. 

_Scott McCall and Liam Dunbar._

~~~

It didn’t happen fast, and this was something even Theo was okay with. These things took time, and what was more it took time for him to learn how to use his powers. This wasn’t something he had practised before. 

He started small, little things like opening doors or doing small favours things that wouldn’t seem out of the ordinary. But once he was ready things started to change. 

Theo was in the shower after training when Scott came into the locker room. He had learned since starting his little experiment he that there were different ways he could claim people, his favourite was through cum corruption. 

“Hey Scott, good workout.” He smiled at the other while he washed his body using some lotion. 

“Yeah, the other’s are gone home so thought I’d hit the shower before I headed back.” Scott shrugged his towel off and hung it up so it wouldn’t get wet from the shower. He wasn’t shy about this, they had all been showering together for a while, it was a locker room it was bound to happen. 

“Want some?” He offered the body lotion that he was using to Scott, a small part of his plan. 

“Thanks man.” Scott looked at what was happening briefly before grabbing the bottle off the other and starting to lather himself up. The effects were almost immediate. Scott rubbed the cum ‘lotion’ into his skin and hummed happily. “Hey what is this? It feels great.” Scott commented as he poured more into his hand and lathered his entire body with it. 

“Oh it’s my own blend of stuff, I’ll get you some more next time.” 

“Awesome..” Scott capped the bottle and put it down. 

Theo on the other hand right behind the other at his own shower was watching the show. Scott’s body begun to shift and change, even Theo could feel it. His cum was giving him power over Scott’s body. Giving him control of what he could do. Having only read it before Theo focused his eyes on Scott’s ass, while already impressive and bubbly he thought that Scott deserved a different ass; a sluttier one. He watched in amazement at how it worked. 

Growing and stretching and plumping. Scott’s ass formed just as Theo had wanted it to. Each movement now was making Scott’s ass jiggle. He had tried the transformations on himself already but using it on someone else was a different story. Theo’s cock grew and hardened at the show. So tempting and inviting. 

His cock’s mere presence was enough for the first half of Scott’s claim to shout at Theo. It was begging to be completed to be fulfilled. He stroked his cock slowly watching his urges growing until he couldn’t hold it back anymore. 

Theo lunged forward and slammed Scott into the wall. 

“THEO!?” Scott grunted and immediately started fighting the other, but after a long training session with each of the other’s he was tired and struggling. 

“Just hold still Scotty.. it’ll be over soon.” Theo used one hand to stabilise himself against Scott and the other to line his cock up to his tight virgin hole. 

“Theo, no, don’t do this!” Scott pleaded as he continued to fight, never giving up. Anger building at what was happening. 

The alpha’s pleading only made it all the sweeter for Theo. With his massive cock lined up perfectly to his hole Scott was becoming powerless. Theo shoved his cock in without a care, the alpha’s body well able to take anything, his hole on the other hand wasn’t used to it.

“Don’t you d— ooooooOOOOOHHHHO” Scott didn’t know what happened, one moment he was fighting Theo, the next his eyes rolled back and he was dealing with intense sensations and pleasure surging through him . Through his ass. He was moaning against the shower walls as his hole was being forced into submission. 

Theo picked up Scott’s legs and folded the male. Forcing his body to lay flush against the wall his entire body from the his face to his dick were pressed against the cold tile. Theo’s hands spread his new claims legs in a ‘V’ shape, one either side of him. 

His cock made short work of Scott’s hole fucking him open and pounding the other, balls slapping against Scott’s body. Meanwhile Scott was moaning and drooling, his face showing nothing more than a love of being fucked and used like he was. His new ass rippled with every single movement and amplified everything. “ooahhh ahhahha hmm” Scott couldn’t form any sentences and in the end Theo dropped the thing on the floor his hole gaping wide with cum all over the floor and pouring from his hole. “Your body won’t heal from this and you’re going to get hornier and hornier. No matter how much you jerk off or even try emulate this feeling you won’t. And when you’re good and ready you’ll come to me.”

Theo left laughing as he felt the power surge through him leaving Scott to come to his senses and go about the rest of his day without a second spent thinking about why his ass wasn’t closing or what had happened. Not until he was supposed to. 

With Scott now in the works Theo decided it was time for Liam. The young wolf wasn’t going to be left out of the fun rather he hadn’t been left out of the fun. You see Theo had to trying the smaller experiments on someone and someone had to be his test subject. 

The chimera rocked up to the Dunbar house and made his way through it and into Liam’s room. He knew it would be empty save for Liam, it was one of the perks of having him tell you everything. Theo walked into the teen’s room and smirked now that he knew it worked he would have some fun. Liam here had been drinking Theo’s cum for the last several days, since it didn’t taste like cum nor did it smell like it he just told Liam it was a protein supplement drink and he was all too happy to oblige then. 

“Hey Theo, thought you weren’t coming over till later.” Liam got off his bed shoving his things aside. 

“Figured I’d come over now since I wasn’t doing anything.” He shrugged and sat in the chair the other had in his room. 

“Cool, wanna order pizza then? I’m starving.” Liam had to wipe his lips practically drooling from the thought of food. Well at least it’s what he thought it was. 

While the two spoke Theo was corrupting Liam’s body watching as he made the other’s lips grow pouty and soft. His chest growing and stretching his size small tshirt from the inside. “How about some protein to settle you till then.” Theo smirked and pulled out his cock still wet from fucking Scott. He pulled Liam by his hair onto it and started fuck his mouth. Liam offered less resistance, by now while he would still resist the force the other’s cock didn’t phase him. 

Theo was rocking the senses out of Liam’s mind, the large cock stretching his new lips and gagging at every moment the cock pushed too far which with its size was most of the time. Soon his cock was covered in spit, his skin barely able to be seen without the sheen of wet. It dripped down his balls and coated his cock like it were clinging to him. “Push your tits out and let your Master fuck them.” 

Liam proudly displayed his chest and pushed the mighty mounds together giving Theo a crevice to fuck. His mouth hovered over where the cock appeared ready to let it fuck his mouth too. Theo pinched at Liam’s nipples harshly making the boy’s eyes roll and go blank, staring out into nothing. 

He fucked the boy’s mouth and held him down against his body, all of his length stuffed down the boy’s throat. Theo only moved when he heard the sound of a car pulling up. A hour was good enough. He pulled his cock out splashing cum all over Liam’s face even after filling the teens stomach so much it looked like coupled with his enlarged pecs he was pregnant. 

Theo left the boy with the same final thoughts as Scott and disappeared to await his prize. 

~~~

Days had passed and the two boys had been through a lot. Their physical changes were noted by many. Scott’s ass was now the envy of most and the lust of all, Liam’s chest offered many a sight of how he had bulked up. 

Theo was sitting alone once more in his lair wondering when his new sluts would break and be ready to claim fully. But his waiting was over with, bursting in the room were the two in question. 

Scott and Liam both heavily afflicted by what happened to them. Scott showed off his puffy hole that had been taking the abuse of Scott trying to satiate the hunger in him. Liam pulled at his nipples and showed Theo how his entire body orgasmed from it no matter how often he did it. 

Theo smiled proudly at his work and stood up. He slowly peeled his clothes away preparing himself for the task at hand. The two lost males stared up at him as his pants fell to the ground and they were greeted with two cocks, one for each of them and both bigger than they had gotten from him before. They immediately filled their holes and bounced on their Master’s cocks bulging their stomachs. 

Theo looked around once more smiling, a hand one either of their heads, his lair now complete. “My cocksluts.” But now that he thought about it there was more room, why stop at two?


	16. Derek/Stiles/Scott : Snap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Not sure if you're accepting prompts, mind break would be awesome. Maybe an incubus Stiles or Scott turning Derek from " "straight" guy who'll accept blowjobs from men" to "unrepentant anal slut, willing to humiliate himself for master's cock."
> 
>  
> 
> Hey Grey! Gonna make it more in line with hypno since I just finished an corruption one! 
> 
> Find me here: [ Hotsexydorks.tumblr.com](https://hotsexydorks.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Come talk, prompt, everything!

Scott had gotten tickets to a hypnotist show and while he was skeptical of it he wondered if it was going to be fun, the pack went with him all save for Derek; who, in typical Derek fashion demanded that it was bullshit and he was above it all. They all laughed it off while they went out to the show and boy was it a show. It didn’t look like anything out of the ordinary just a show that pulled audience members on stage one by one making them do different things. 

It wasn’t until the gang saw Jackson get called up that they finally believed. The hypnotist until now had been making people act like bodybuilders, chickens, animals. He even made one guy think he was stuck to the ground and couldn’t move. With Jackson he made him put on potato sacks and model them as if they were clothes that cost a million bucks. They laughed watching Jackson pose and strut along the stage not even aware of what was happening. 

It was real. 

Once the show was finished they all asked Jackson about it and he denied everything. Nothing had happened he just watched the show and enjoyed it like the rest of them. It made him curious, how far could it go. 

~~~

It was weeks before he made the connection but finally he was ready. Scott went to the loft to meet Derek, him being the only one that didn’t see the show made him the perfect target for his own fun. The alpha didn’t expect anything to happen, heck he expected Derek to stare at him in distain before telling him off but instead he got something different. Instead Scott got a soft noise from him. 

Scott nearly shouted out in joy, he did however jump up and down. He composed himself before whatever was happening changed. 

“Okay Derek, you’re comfortable, relaxed , ready.” Derek sighed in response to his body losing its tension. 

Scott snapped his fingers lightly following what he had read online, he only wished that it were easier to follow. “When you’re woken up after this you will only respond like a dog, but you won’t notice, everything will be as if nothing happened. 

Nervous but excited he shook Derek awake and looked at him. “Hey Derek, you alright?” Scott was waiting for something anything that would tell him it worked and his heartbeat raced.

 _Bark. Bark._ Derek barked, smiling at Scott he nodded and went back to his book. His body felt calm and relaxed like he had just rested and it gave him energy. Just enough to almost be mistaken as an afternoon adrenaline kick. 

Scott was too busy smiling and reading more that he didn’t hear Stiles coming into the loft. 

“Hey Scott, Hey Der. Just left my stuff here yesterday.” 

_Bark.Bark.Bark._

Stiles stepped back in horror and looked at Scott then back at Derek he was hypnotised. After the show Stiles did some reading of his own and looked into it but he never found it in him to be able to do it. “Scotty! You hypnotised Derek!?” He blurted out loud. 

Scott rushed forward and put Derek back under before he could reap the distain of it. He looked embarrassed at Stiles had found out it had barely been 5 minute and he was caught. 

“Scotty do you know what this means?” Stiles went after him and pulled open his phone showing pages and sites all with porn and lewd acts and all centring around one thing. Hypnosis. 

~~~

The two spend weeks building up to what they wanted. They had spent hours leading up to their plan. After all for the big show they needed to have an audience. 

Stiles set it up and Scott made sure it followed through. In the lead up to their big night they had been taking pictures of Derek. Blocking out his face they posted him online. Pictures of him posing in different position to show that it was legit, once they got a following it went from there. They made a profit from Derek’s body, hundreds of pictures of his body. Videos of his body. Soon after they started to toy with him, making the wolf hard and selling pictures of his hard cock leaking over the floor. 

The best part was that he had no clue, Derek had no idea. Since he was straight he never crossed into the world and no one talked about this stuff with him. But he had gained a large following they all lived to see Derek hypnotised and his body displayed for them.

But for the cherry on top the boys were cementing everything. Derek’s body had been trained and conditioned to love cock, crave it. Chase the taste of cum. Beg to be filled. Soon that would be more than just his hypnotic state. Soon they would be breaking past his conscious state and burning their commands into his mind. 

They first started their show with Derek doing a strip tease. Wearing a tiny thong that didn’t cover anything on his body save for a few centimetres of skin, Derek danced and bent over showing the dildo in his ass that was vibrating away. Neither Scott nor Stiles had fucked the wolf, they waited until now to do it, the night the world would meet the new Derek.

“Okay slut.” Scott’s voice rang through his ears. Time for the big display. 

Scott pulled the dildo from other’s loose hole and Stiles followed him with a cam, holding one in his hands and the other trained at the scene. He lined his cock into Derek’s hole and slammed his cock in. Taking use of the last command the boys gave him. The moment his first cock entered his hole he would wake up but retain all his commands, continue to feel them all. 

“What!? No. No! oooo hhooooo” Derek’s voice rang with horror screaming as he felt the cock in him. But not from the pain of it from the pleasure of the large dick and the conflicting thoughts his mind raced. “PLEASE noo!” He begged almost like he knew what they were doing. 

“Fuck this is one greedy pussy.” Scott grunted as he fucked Derek’s ass. Without needing to warm him up or stretch the other out Scott started immediately at fucking him. 

Derek’s body bounced and jerked with Scott’s thrusts the thick cock slamming into him. His face was losing all recognition, the light in his eyes burning and fading as he struggled more and more against him. 

Just as Scott felt Derek’s ass squeeze against him he pulled his cock out with a loud pop dropping Derek to the floor and making him whine to the high heavens. “What do you say?” Stiles leaned down with the camera and focused on Derek sans the girthy cock. 

“Please noo! huarrhhh Please! I need it deep in me!! Fuck my straight pussy! Fuck my sloppy man cunt!” Derek pleaded with them, his face red and his chest glistening with his drool. He reached between his raised legs and spread his soft hole hooking two of his fingers from each hand and pulling. 

Scott pounded Derek into the floor for just shy of an hour and when Stiles had his turn Derek looked like he was an unconscious mess. But he was just cock drunk and lusting for more. Stiles’ and Scott’s phones both buzzed and Scott chuckled deeply showing it to Stiles. 

“Looks like the show isn’t over and we’re getting some audience participation, the guys are coming over. Looks like they caught the show.”


	17. Danny & Jackson / Others : A Pair of Sluts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hmm Sluts Jakson and Danny maybe they're both sluts and dn't know it till tey both at separate times catching the other with a guy(s) and hide and watch. i think it'd be hot if their were some older uys among them too. I'm picturing this like a series of drabbles
> 
> Find me here: [ Hotsexydorks.tumblr.com](https://hotsexydorks.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Come talk, prompt, everything!

It was a Saturday and the school was empty, rather it was meant to be empty. Jackson had gotten permission from the Coach to hold some more training sessions he said it was for raising moral. So with the older man’s blessing he invited select members of the team to come for extra training, and Jackson’s idea of select meant the guys with the best dicks on the squad. 

He had plenty of time to check them out in the showers and during training so he knew. They all worked out for an hour when they got together, but that was only because Danny was around. Being Jackson’s best friend he had to invite him to it. 

Once the hour was up he announced the training was over and that they could all leave. Danny took the opportunity and said he’d call Jackson later to see if he was free to hang out needing to go run some errands for his parents. He waved by to the team and walked away putting his headphones in. But the boys were banking on that. No sooner than Danny had walked out was Jackson being thrown against a bench and having his holes spread. 

The blond slut invited them all to rub their sweaty musky balls on his face and he gave their balls and pits a good cleaning with his tongue. His own body had a glean of sweat on it. But what he loved was watching the boys flex their muscles and show off as they used his mouth and ass. 

His head hung over the end of the bench and his mouth was fucked. He continued moaning and his spit flowed down his face, down his cheeks and eyes. His ass getting fucked by their cocks in a train. Time passed and loads were shot, Jackson’s phone rang then and he picked it up while he was still getting railed by some of the younger players that were making their way up the team. 

“Hey Danny.” He hid his voice when he didn’t have to speak the force of the cocks going to make sure that he would slip. 

“Jackson, I’m going to run home and get changed and I’ll met you at yours in an hour?” Danny called out his plans to the other making sure they were on the same page. 

“uh… sure.” He nodded feeling a larger cock push into him. “See you then.” Jackson hung the phone up and ended the call. 

“Alright you heard him boys, got an hour left. So make use of it, cause your captain has somewhere to be.” The group groaned as they entered the final stretch. 

~~~

Danny got to the house first and part of him was happy, he didn’t wait for an hour before he went. Danny actually beelined for the house. He walked in the open door to the well furnished abode looking around. 

“That you Jackson?” A voice called from another room. 

“No, just me Mr.Whittemore.” Danny replied closing the door after him. He went up the stairs two at a time and found the male at his desk working. 

“When’s my son coming home?” He asked him without looking up at Danny while he focused. 

“About an hour and a half, you know he’s always late… Daddy.” Danny had dropped his pants and chuckled his clothes into the room and partially closing the door to block the view. 

Mr.Whittemore smirked and pulled back on the chair revealing his hard leaking cock. Danny had text him pictures of his ass and was teasing him all through the training while his son was right there.

Just like Jackson, Mr.Whittemore was well dressed and fit. Really fit. Danny drooled as he went to the other’s desk and got on his knees and sucked the males cock again. His hands working on the older man’s balls while his mouth slid down his length taking him expertly. 

“Fuck yeah, I missed your wet mouth baby boy.” Whittemore grabbed the back of Danny’s head and pushed him down making him take all of his cock with some force. He smirked and bounced Danny’s mouth on his length getting it nice and wet for what was going to come later.

Danny’s spit trickled down Whittemore’s balls, looking up at him with lust and adoration. He sucked the male off and swallowed his cum for a half hour. The dark haired slut got on the desk and spread his ass for the man. “Fuck me Daddy, gimme that fat Daddy dick.”

Danny always struggled with how thick Mr.Whittemore’s cock was but never gave up, and neither did the older man who continued to ram his thick cock into the tight hole. This was how they fucked over and over again even when Jackson’s car pulled up. “Danny!?” He called out.

“In the bathroom dude! I’ll be down in a sec.” Danny called out the door as he could feel Mr.Whittemore grow harder knowing his son was just downstairs and could catch them at any moment.

“Fucking take it, take that thick Daddy cock. Whore.” Mr.Whittemore groaned as his cock pumped his load into Danny’s leaving the boy filled with cum. 

Danny reached for the older man’s cock and tasted the cum left on it smiling at him. “Thanks Daddy.” He smirked before getting dressed and heading down to Jackson with the fathers cum held in his ass.

~~~

Jackson goes to the club with Danny and gets fucked by the daddies in the bathroom - Danny watches 

When Jackson said he would go to the club with him he wasn’t surprised. Danny knew Jackson liked the attention he got there. He knew that the jock liked having all the eyes on him. 

When they got there the event was in full swing, there were dads and bears and all sorts there. Leather, masks, harness. Daddy night. It only happened every now and again but since Danny met Mr.Whittemore there months ago he vowed to come back another time to pick up so hot dads again. 

The two danced together for a while before Jackson told him he was going to he bathroom. Only the way he was walking wasn’t the way to the bathroom. Danny let Jackson go sure that he’d figure it out and come back soon enough but when 3 songs past even Danny had to pull himself from the fun he was having teasing one of the men and go look for Jackson. He went towards the corner Jackson wandered to and found they had opened up some other rooms for the event. 

He past a wall of gloryholes that he desperately wanted to try but figured he should check on Jackson’ first. As Danny walked down the corridor the club’s dance floor music faded and he could hear more subtle music, the bass still hitting his chest but quieter. But that wasn’t all. There was slapping and groaning, moaning , gagging. The undeniable sounds of sex. 

“Open your hole slut, take this fucking big dick. This is what you asked for isn’t it!?” A voice called out from the room clear as day from where Danny was. He chuckled to himself and was about to turn around when he heard another voice. 

Panting and shaky the bottom of their orgy spoke up. “Ahhhh yeah fuck my tight hole, wreck my cunt!” 

Danny spun around with the speed of light when heard this. Carefully peering inside he saw it. Just enough for him to recognise who it was. “Jackson?..” He whispered as he watched his best friend get railed by anonymous cocks, one in each hand, one in his ass, one just out of his mouth and at least 8 more in waiting for him. His own cock stirred in his pants. Now all of Jackson’s quirks about working out, toning his ass, keeping fit, going to clubs with Danny made sense. He reached into his pants and started furiously stroking his dick as the most dominate man of the group approached Jackson’s ass and lined himself off. 

Taking his phone out Danny started to record this, he wouldn’t want to forget anything. 

~~~

The whistle blew and it signalled half time, Danny had sat the first half of the game on the bench. It wasn’t because he didn’t make the cut but he actively pulled himself from the starting line up. He reasoned with their coach that if they had any chance at keeping the team alive they needed to train their new goalie. This friendly was a perfect opportunity. But when Jackson came back to the bench to find Danny and ask him how he thought the new kid was doing he wasn’t there. 

Thinking he was back in the locker room before them he walked into the school making sure the check that his car was still here first. It was dark and quiet abandoned from the rest of the body but there was a feeling of not being alone. The jock walked through halls finding an open door and bodies moving about. Dimly lit by phone light he saw a group of my fucking someone on the table. The congregation of men made sense of why the stalls were so empty from before. Even the coach of the other team was there. He snickered wondering who it was but saw the undebatable body of his best friend. It took a moment but Jackson soon realised the lights weren’t from their flashlight, it was from the camera, they were recording it. 

Jackson was watching his best friend get gang banged , recording and acting like a shameless slut. After the men all had their turns with Danny they left and the coach was left in the room being the last the leave wanting to clean up the evidence. 

“So, you’ve got two things I want.” Jackson told him still in his gear from the match. “Your cock and that video.” He dropped his shorts knowing that it was the quickest way to the man’s phone. Jackson rode the male’s cock the hardest he had before after all they only had 5 minutes before the game started again. When he got what he wanted he went back to the game and kept seeing the coach glance at him from the sidelines, he wasn’t sure if it was because he was thinking about his ass or is he was watching his cum leak from Jackson’s hole. 

Now that they had both witnessed it, it was only a matter of time before the two sluts teamed up and found their next victim.


	18. Theo/Stiles , Theo/Jackson, Theo/Isaac/Boyd, Theo/Scott/Derek : Welcome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Theo always wants to part of the pack. So he has to be fuck by each member and only Derek and Scott can knot him
> 
>  
> 
> Find me here: [ Hotsexydorks.tumblr.com](https://hotsexydorks.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Come talk, prompt, everything!

Welcome : Theo/Stiles , Theo/Jackson, Theo/Isaac/Boyd, Theo/Scott/Derek

Theo knew it was going to be hard, he knew that because of what he had to do it would be long, he knew from the locker rooms that they’d be thick. But he knew he needed to do this, he needed to be in a pack. 

He started off first by visiting the Stilinski house. Theo walked up solemnly from his truck, the pack had been made aware of his deal with them so he was sure that there wasn’t going to be any difficulty or hesitation with the boys. 

When the door was opened for him he was greeted to a very naked Stiles. Stroking his cock and smirking at him. “You kept me waiting Theo, you know how impatient I am.” He pulled out a glass full of his cum and handed to Theo. “Drink that and then get down on your knees you need to suck my cock now.” 

Theo looked at it and shuddered seeing what his tardiness had brought him. He raised the thick cum to his lips and slowly drank it, trying to speed it up by swallowing it down as fast as he could. Theo’s body rejected the speed he was going and coughed spluttering it over his mouth as he dropped to his knees. The fear of being seen grew in Theo’s chest but knew that if he said anything he would have to do some other outlandish thing because of it. 

He worked Stiles’ cock, gagging and slobbering over it before the teen pulled his cock out and painted Theo’s face with his cum. Stiles smirked at him and reached for the door. “Later loser.” He chuckled closing it in his face leaving Theo hard, horny and covered in cum on the front step. 

Before anyone could see him he got up and went back to his truck checking who he had to go to next. 

Theo pulled up to the next house and immediately felt out of place. Large houses, expensive cars everything was crazy and extravagant. Jackson. Theo knocked on the door and stood right behind was the douche jock himself. 

“Damn looks like Stilinski dork went first.” He looked at the cum that was still on Theo’s face and it made the pledging member blush. “On the hood of your car, pants down.” 

Theo obeyed the other and got on top of his car spreading his legs. Jackson wasted zero time and pushed his cock again Theo’s hole. He held Theo’s hips as he pounded his hole. Taking his cock to town on the hole. 

Unable to hold back or quieten himself Theo started to moan and he was moaning loudly against the hood of his car experiencing the most pleasure he ever had. Jackson’s neighbours came out to inspect the noise, the teens their age gawking at the show. Leaning down he grabbed Theo’s hair and lifted it up so he could see them. 

“Look at them and tell them how much of a slut you are.” He demanded. 

Theo’s face still had cum on it and he was being pounded in broad daylight, there wasn’t any mistaking it really. “I’m a fucking slut. I’M A FUCKING SLUT.” He said it over and over again, almost becoming a mantra he was smiling widely as Jackson fucked him. The two teens cocks becoming hard before they ran away. 

Jackson smacked Theo’s ass using one hand, than two, then making sure it was red. “Yeah that’s right.” He fucked a load into Theo’s ass checking his watch. “Get going you have two more stops.” 

Theo all but sped to his next location where he met Isaac and Boyd. This time in the abandoned warehouses he had given up on his pants long ago. Without saying anything he hopped on Boyd’s dick and shuddered at the feeling of being full again. Cock becoming the best thing in the world. Boyd’s cock was thicker than Jackson’s and Isaac’s was longer than Stiles’. He bounced on Boyd’s dark cock while he blew Isaac. All the time being trained to take more and take it better. 

He gagged and choked on the cocks. Taking them deep and hard from the two males. Theo had his face completely covered in spit and cum by the time they finished. After taking two loads from each of the boys he weakly got up and smiled at them walking away naked and hard from it. 

There was one last stop, one final step before he could be in the pack. Theo took the lift up to the top floor for the loft and got out looking around with a desire growing in him. His time with the four other guys giving him a hunger and when he found it he wasn’t disappointed. In the same vein as the others, their dicks were the biggest yet except they combined both length and girth. Theo drooled at their scent that filled his nose. 

He fell to his knees and crawled over to the two Alphas, their cocks standing to attention and after watching everything the other had done to be a part of the pack. 

“You’ve been a nasty little slut haven’t you Theo.” Derek stood up and slapped the kneeling male with his cock. 

“Time for your final test Theo.” Scott smirked as he put his cock into Theo’s mouth and started to fuck him. 

While Scott had distracted Theo, Derek had already found his position and pushed his cock into Theo’s ass. They exchanged a look to each other smiling as they fucked the drooling boy between them. 

Theo trashed and bucked between them not because he wanted to get away but because he wanted more. He wanted it harder, faster, deeper. He moaned around the cocks and eventually found letting them do as they pleased faired much better for him. His holes were leaking and red when they spoke again, or rather till they said something that called to him. 

“Welcome to the pack Theo.” The Alphas looked at him with red eyes glowing as their knots grew, one in his ass and the other in his mouth. They had locked him in place on their cocks as they filled him with cum.


	19. Derek/Sheriff : Once Upon a Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Derek moves into the Stilinski's guest room through and starts ambiguously flirting with the sheriff, but John isn't sure. One night Stiles is away Derek sneaks into John's room. John wakes up, proceeds to fuck Derek senseless. Power bottom!Derek 1/2
> 
>  
> 
> So I had to make cheating Derek cause…. reasons. 
> 
> Find me here: [ Hotsexydorks.tumblr.com](https://hotsexydorks.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Come talk, prompt, everything!

It had been a few months since Derek had moved in and John had him living in the guest room. Something about preserving his son’s innocence or something. It didn’t stop the two they still they still made out in the house but they were at least careful. So when Derek told Stiles of his plan to sweet talk the Sheriff into letting him sleep in Stiles’ room he was all on board. Buddy up to the Sheriff, do some more chores, do some favours and them bam, they’d have all the couple time they’d want. 

And if it went according to his plans, Derek would have all the Sheriff dick he’d ever want.

Everything started out simple enough for Derek, he always respected the man but for thing to be better he had to shift it slightly. Show the male he wasn’t afraid of him. Step one. He would hang out with the man. Give him a hand around the house. 

There wasn’t a lot, but with the three of them there now it was a sure fire way for them to build a mess if they didn’t watch it. Derek stuck his head into John’s office holding a basket and wearing an apron. “Hey John..” His name lingering slightly too long on his tongue for a casual greeting. “I’m finished with the machine, is there a load you want me to take?” He asked him while he smirked at his own joke in his head. 

“No. No, that’s okay Derek, I like to wash my own clothes.” John looked up seeing Derek in an apron. “Why.. Why are you wearing an apron?” He asked confused. 

“Oh I thought since you were working I’d make dinner, I know how hard you work so I wanted to do something to say thanks for everything,” Derek smiled at him, hoping that his behaviour seemed suspicious to him.

“Well that’s really nice of you Derek. Thank you.” John smiled back at Derek without thinking, feeling happy that someone was thinking of him and the feeling of care towards him. 

When Derek left the Sheriff he went upstairs and went to the male’s clothes and stuck his face in them. He was sure to leave everything there but he made sure that he memorised the intense scent of the older man’s balls from his musky underwear he wore on his shifts. His cock grew in his pants but he knew that he couldn’t do anything about it now, that’d raise too much worry. 

It was only a couple of days later on John’s day off did he have the chance to up the ante again. John was about to go to drinks with some of the guys and came into the kitchen to check on the two boys. “Alright, I’ll be back in three hours, maybe earlier. Don’t burn the place down.” He told them as he grabbed his jacket. 

“Sure thing Daddy-o” Stiles pipped up from the table where he was setting the plates down. 

“So. How do I look?” John asked them sticking his arms out to show off his outfit. 

“You look like yourself.” He replied turning away after glancing at his father. 

“I think you look great. It’s a good look on you.” Derek complimented the male looking him up and down and admiring the male’s body. He was showing it off and asking for his opinion so why not make sure he gave it a proper inspection.

John noticed Derek looking and he felt proud that someone thought that he looked good but within that he almost felt a lust behind Derek’s gaze. But even that made him feel proud that a stud like Derek would be even thinking John looked good. “Thank you Derek.” John replied scowling back at his son before leaving the house. 

“Dude what was that!?” Stiles asked Derek hitting his arm. 

“I told you, I need to get him to like me if we’re going to stay in the same room babe.” Derek put his hand on Stiles’ arm. 

“Oh, yeah. Good job.” He nodded happily almost forgetting about it since they talked about it last. 

While John was out he couldn’t get the thought of Derek’s gaze from his head and the more he chatted and drank with the guys the worse it got. The more he envisioned it going further, his mind bringing up the other times Derek had complimented him or checked in on him. Soon he was playing the scene again in his head once with Derek’s shirt gone, the next with the male naked, another with John standing over the wolf with his cock in his mouth. 

By the time John and the others left John realised that his cock had been wetting his pants with precum the entire time when he reached for his keys. He had been lucky enough to have his jacket covering his crotch. 

With it all in place Derek knew it was only a matter of time. Things continued for another two weeks at least before he could almost feel the need emanating from John. It was the middle of the night and Derek had woken up knowing that the male would be home by then. He crept out from the room making a beeline for his room and there he was. 

Mere inches out of his grasp Derek was slow close to it. He pulled down the older man’s blanket revealing the juicy cock that he had only smelt up until this point and his mouth drooled over John’s leg. The wolf couldn’t help himself anymore, it was now or never.

The soft cock called to him and Derek answered. He wrapped his lips around the cock and started to work the male’s cock on his lips. Sucking and massaging it, when it started to react and grow harder Derek let out a moan and shut his eyes basking in the sensation. He was sucking the Sheriff’s cock and he was loving it. 

It wasn’t long before the flaccid cock was completely hard and in his mouth making Derek gag over it and drool down his balls. It also wasn’t long before John realised what was happening. When he opened his eyes he saw the blurry face of Derek slobbering on his cock and he let out a groan and fisted Derek’s hair. 

“Fuck.. I don’t care that this is a dream I’m going to fuck you so hard you little tease.” John had had enough. All the thoughts and moments leading to it were torture and now in the safety of his dreams he’d be able to carry out all the unspeakable things. 

Derek’s heart jumped when he heard John speak but it was nothing to how his body shuddered and started sweating immediately hearing what he was going to do to him. “Yeshhhh -uck mee” Derek moaned with his mouth still around his cock. 

“This is what you wanted isn’t it, to suck on this big Daddy dick.” John moved and got off his bed finding Derek’s ass. “Well I hope you’re ready to get fucking impaled on my cock.” He rutted his hips against Derek’s ass until he finally shot through and his cock slipped half way in, much further than he thought it would go all thanks to the spit. “Jesus fuck. Your hole is so fucking tight.. God damn makes me want to wake up and fucking rape your hole in the guest room.” John moaned loudly his hips pumping away at the male’s ass. 

Derek was bitting the sheets and trying to hold back his moans, John truly though this was a dream which meant he could do anything and he’d dismiss it. The wolf pushed his ass back and started meeting John’s thrusts with his ass bouncing in the air eagerly taking the massive cock. He continued to soak the sheets with more drool and when John fucked him right enough his eyes rolled back. 

“Oh you like that you little whore. Fucking teasing me with this ass for months now. How does this big Daddy cock feel fucking your tight hole. Cause it feels fucking perfect to me.” John grabbed Derek’s hair and lifted the male, licking from his neck to his ear. 

“Feels so good, exactly what I want, fuck me.. ahh! Please.. please… yess!” Derek moaned over and over again. 

“Fuck.. take it! TAKE IT YOU DIRTY SLUT.” John shouted as his balls slapped against Derek’s ass once more before they pulled up and started to paint his insides with cum. He pulled his cock out from Derek’s ass and got back on the bed his cock still hard and still not satisfied. “Fucking ride my cock boy.” 

Derek looked up at the mighty pole and slammed his ass back down on the length taking him down and circling his hips. He rode the male’s cock again his own painfully hard. John just leaned back and watched as Derek didn’t let up and was going almost as hard as he had been fucked just moments before.

The wolf was almost crying with joy when he came, his load squirting all over John’s chest and skin. He was reward from that display with John digging his fingers into Derek’s skin before falling asleep.

~~~

When John woke up he felt tired and yet oddly relaxed, he looked down at his messy sheets and the dried cum over his chest remembering his dream that night which got his cock rock hard again. He stroked it slowly for a few minutes before he had to get up but that’s when he noticed a trail of cum leading from his bed to the door. Drops of cum that had leaked from somewhere, then it hit him. 

His dream wasn’t a dream at all and even still he loved it.


	20. Derek/Danny : Damn Miguel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: When trying to convince Danny to trace the text, Stiles leaves to bring his dad dinner. Derek uses the opportunity to seduce Danny and get his cooperation; top!Derek, bj, rimming, breeding. 2/2
> 
> Find me here: [ Hotsexydorks.tumblr.com](https://hotsexydorks.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Come talk, prompt, everything!

“Come on Danny, help a guy out!” Stiles whined when Danny resisted. Okay maybe Stiles had lied about him being there to help each other study , maybe what they were doing was illegal, maybe he was pushing their friendship but still that didn’t mean Danny had to be a dick. 

“Stiles, no, that’s so illegal. We could go to jail, you know the one that your dad runs!?” Danny scoffed at the other in a hushed tone before he noticed Derek in the corner of his eye. “and who the hell is that guy!?” Partially in fear, partially in curiosity but a lot in arousal.

“Oh him? He’s uh.. my cousin….” Stiles looked back at Derek seeing who Danny was talking about. “uh.. Miguel.” He slyly replied hoping his lie would satisfy Danny’s curiosity. But there was other things he needed to do. Stiles’ phone beeped to life and he looked at his alert. “Crap! I need to run to the station and get my dad his dinner, promised him I’d be there in 10 minute and I still need to grab the food.” The teen became a whirlwind of limbs that clamoured for his things and grabbing everything he needed. “Uh.. Stay here, I’ll be back in like.. 30.. we’ll study then… Think about what I said Danny!!” Stiles ran out the house without looking back and leaving Danny with Derek in his room. 

Derek rolled his eyes and Stiles’ pitiful attempts to get any further with their problem so it was time to take it into his own hands. Take control of the situation like he wanted at the beginning.

“So.. uh.. Miguel.. You’re not really Stiles’ cousin are you?” Danny asked trying to release some of the tension that he could feel in the air. 

He closed the book he had been fake reading and stood up. “No I’m not. The name’s Derek. I’m not Stiles’ cousin.” Derek walked over to the chair and spun it around making Danny face him. He was smirking as he leaned closer to him. “I’m actually a very bad man.” Derek leaned in smelling more of Danny’s arousal as it grew when he was closer. “A very very bad man who likes doing dirty naughty things to boys like you.” 

The man had Derek trapped, he was stuck, pinned, surrounded. Yet despite everything telling him he should scream and run he didn’t. The male’s energy was scary and heavy but it turned him on so much. Danny inhaled the other’s scent from being so close. He gulped the sound clear in his head as he looked the man up and down. “W-what kind of things?” Danny was almost shaking like a scared little animal and yet he wanted more. 

“If I show you how about you tract that message huh?” Derek ran the back of his finger down Danny’s cheek caressing it with a smile that was both predatory yet arousing. 

Danny nodded a little too eager but who could blame him. 

“Good boy.” 

It happened so fast that Danny didn’t have time to take it all in, Derek had taken control and one moment he was sitting in his chair the next he was on his knees face to head with his cock. 

“Open up boy.” Derek shook his growing cock in Danny’s face, shaking him back to reality. 

Danny opened his mouth and let Derek do as he pleased, surrendering turning him on even more. His head was manipulated and turned and swayed while Derek used his mouth to get his cock hard. He tried as hard as he could do suck the male off to the best of his ability but it was hard when Derek was manhandling him. 

“Not a bad mouth kid.” Derek pulled his cock away from Danny and lifted him up. He threw the other on to the bed and slipped down his jeans looking at his feast. 

Danny yelped when he felt Derek’s mouth on his ass, biting and licking at his cheeks, teasing him. “Pl-please!” He begged wanting Derek to go further and it seemed to work. There was a low growl that made the hair on his body stand up that was followed by a wide tongue swiping at his hole. 

Pushing his tongue against Danny’s hole Derek circled it and pushed his pointed down against the hole with ease. The more he did it the more he pushed. He was rimming the male so hard that Derek thought that Danny had started to turn into jelly in his hands. The tongue didn’t let up thought, Derek shook his head in the male’s ass and pushed deeper. Taking deep inhales of the other’s scent as well while he rimmed him open.

Derek admired his work using his finger on the hole and testing it. “Nice hole too.” He laughed loudly as Danny looked back at Derek who had just dropped his pants fully. “T-thanks.” He said nervously. 

“Oh don’t worry. This will be fun.” Derek reassured him as his cock pushed against Danny’s hole making the teen yell. “There you go. Open up, relax. Take it in.” Derek’s body never stopped, his cock continued to push into Danny’s hole. 

Danny wasn’t sure how long it’d been but what he did know was that somewhere in time Derek had pushed him down and now he was moaning like a crazy person into the sheets. His body sweating and shaking while Derek fucked him. Derek already gotten one load of him but he wasn’t stopping. His cock apparently got even harder when Danny’s hole milked it while he came. 

Derek’s cock stretched Danny’s hole again and again fucking the male on the bed and making his body bounce on the springs until he came. His hands grabbing Danny again and slamming his cock deep into him as he came. 

The younger male groaned and sighed as he felt Derek’s cock twitch which was followed by the feeling of cum fill him. 

“Whoops sorry forgot to say I don’t wear condoms.” He chuckled and spread Danny’s ass watching the cum build around his cock. “So.. about that message.” 

Danny moaned and nodded, smiling as he rested against the bed, he’d hold up his end of the deal and many more if this is what he got for them


	21. Sheriff/Stiles : Hey ;) pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sheriff fucking stiles tells him to take off the blindfold, hes kinda freaked out but to addicted too his dads cock to do anything but ask for more, sheriff ends up whoreing stiles out in either a gangbang or just a regular pack bitch kind of thing. 1/2
> 
>  
> 
> Find me here: [ Hotsexydorks.tumblr.com](https://hotsexydorks.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Come talk, prompt, everything!

From that day John started growing bolder, his attitude growing stronger and his power over Stiles taking over. He should have been deleting everything and drinking himself into a stupor to try forget it all but he wasn’t. He wanted more. 

As their relationship went on Stiles started to divulge to the older male how much he wanted this to be real. How their conversations and interactions were enjoyable and how he kept thinking about him and his dick even while he was hooking up with other men. He told him none of them ever came close and that he had made the decision that his dick was perfect. 

That night John popped a viagra, not that he needed it, put on a cock ring and fucked Stiles harder than he had. Claim the boy as his own and showing Stiles how he truly had the perfect cock for him. He managed to fuck Stiles into a mess, he was just a bundle of limbs by the end of it his body left in any position John had wanted him in. When he stopped it was now morning at a Monday morning at that. He looked at his watch seeing that Stiles’ alarm would be going off soon he darted out of the room and into his car in hopes to make it home before his son. 

He had been so caught up in fucking the boy’s hole he didn’t pay attention to the time. John had barely had time to make his coffee once he got back, dressed down into his robe and underwear sitting at the table when Stiles came through. John wondered how often Stiles did this because he didn’t even hear his son come home or even through the front door. 

“Good morning.” John spoke up from his morning paper. He looked up at saw his son struggling to move doing his best to hide the effects of last night. The red marks, the bites, his writing. But more than that he could see the cum in Stiles’s hair, so if his son hadn’t cleaned his hair he doubted he had cleaned his ass after it. That’s when John realised his cock was still painfully hard and leaking from the viagra he took earlier. He shifted his body further under the table to hide it so his son couldn’t see. 

“..Morning..” Stiles yawned , which probably wasn’t faked following his time last night. He turned on the coffee pot and started to make coffee for the two of them. 

“Late night?” John asked him, like any caring father would. 

“Yeah.. stayed up ramming stuff into me for a mid term.” Stiles nodded his fingers drumming on the surface of the counter as he looked at his phone. Anxiously waiting for his Daddy to text him. He bit his lip debating with himself if he should send a text first, usually it didn’t bother him but after what he had said he was worried he drove him away. 

He poured out the coffee and handed one to his father not noticing his strange position at the table for an early morning read. With the first sip of his coffee he had made up his mind. Stiles went back to his room, pulling out his phone and found his Daddy’s number. 

_“Hey Daddy, last night was awesome. When are you going fuck my hole again? My sloppy cunt is so needy right now, I didn’t get a chance to clean your cum out so I just had to use a butt plug to keep all your cum in.”_

John was a smart man, when Stiles insisted they swap numbers he was sure to get a second phone for just their escapades. So when he felt the phone beep in his pocket he smirked looking up to where Stiles’ room was. 

_“Oh that needy already baby boy? How about this, you be a good boy and do everything I tell you today and I’ll make sure you get the best present you could ever wish for.”_

_“Anything, name it ;)”_ Even with the flirty nature of it Stiles was ready for it, his hole already trying to use the plug to satiate the hunger.

_“Good boy.”_ John smirked in the phone pushing it quickly away as he stood up his cock hitting the table. “Hey kiddo! You’re going to be late!” 

~~~ 

John texted Stiles throughout the day, teasing the boy with pictures of his cock, and giving him things to do and Stiles did them all. Take a picture in the bathroom stall stroking his cock; done, go to school commando; done, stroke himself during class under the table; done. John was happy seeing how obedient his boy was. For Stiles’ final task he told his son to take out the plug that had been holding back the cum he had left there and to let the cum drip from his ass as he walked out to be collected. 

Stiles was fidgeter than ever and his face was red while he did it but eventually his ass let the plug out with a loud pop and he was walking out to meet his father in the parking lot. 

The ride back was a battle of who could act the most normal, Stiles with the loads leaking from his ass or John knowing his son was his whore. 

Either way they got back and Stiles ran out of the car and up to his room texting his Daddy. 

“I did it Daddy, on please tell me what’s my reward “ Stiles sent the male a text with a picture of his ass still leaking the cum. 

“Wait until tonight, send me your address, leave your door open and be in position tonight at 1 am.” 

Stiles gulped looking at the message he knew he shouldn’t, they hadn’t anytime before but he was too horny to say no, too addicted to the cock to lose it. 

~~~

He did as John asked, going around the house and getting it already. Stiles had told the male that he was only allowed into his room and that’s it. So Stiles marked him a path and waited in his position where John came in. 

John saw his son, his little slut, with his ass up naked and his blindfold on. He made his presence known by walking forward and caressing Stiles’ ass. “What a good little slut boy you’ve been for me today.” 

Stiles moaned, nodding. “Yes Daddy!!” Knowing that his father left hours ago he didn’t hold back his voice. “Please fuck me Daddy!” 

“Oh I will baby boy, but first you deserve a your treat don’t you Stiles.” John said his sons name for the first time like this. His name feeling dirty on his tongue even as his son. 

“Yes Daddy!” Crap. Stiles thought he’d left one of his books out with his name, but even though he should have been scared he was turned on. “Fuck me first!!” He reached behind him, hooking his fingers at his hole and spreading it for the man like how he liked. 

John didn’t need more of an invitation, he slammed his cock in to Stiles’ ass and started to pound at his son’s hole. It didn’t take long for Stiles to turn back into the drool mess he was on John’s cock. His thick cock punched his hole over and over again, his hands smacking his cheeks turning them red. He was sure now was the time, all vulnerable and begging for cock.

“Time for you surprise kid.” John pulled off the blind fold. By now he had turned Stiles on to his back, fucking him from above. 

It took Stiles a moment before he realised what was happening. He opened his eyes slowly the cock making his body feel light and loose like it always did, but when he saw the man’s face he’s body was confused. “DAD!?” Stiles shouted his body trying to move away but only pushing John against him harder. He could feel his balls pulling up and he was grabbing the base of his cock to try stop himself. This was wrong. So, so wrong. “STOP! DAD! PLEASE!! W-what are you..” Stiles sobbed as the pressure continued to build and with his hands stopping himself he just rode the line of orgasm. He rode the line on his father’s cock, a cock that was making his body tingle and his toes curl in pleasure. 

“ooo-ooo-mmmmhmmh-aaah!!” Stiles couldn’t rationalise it. He couldn’t think anymore about it, his body belonged to his father, it had for months and now he knew it. “ I’m cumming!” Stiles chanted repeatedly, his body shaking through it. 

John on the other hand was loving it, he could see the look in his sons eyes shift from euphoria to terror and then to something beyond euphoria as if he were experiencing all the splendours of the earth. “That’s it slut, cum on your Daddy’s cock.” 

Stiles covered himself in his own cum, reaching up to his face he panted reaching down to his ass without missing a beat. “Fuck me Daddy, keep fucking me!!” He laughed, there wasn’t anything else he could do but love his father’s fucking and laugh at his own sluttiness. 

John smirked leaning down as he fucked his own son. “You’re gonna take every cock I tell you too, even when I whore you out to your friends.”


	22. Scott/Liam/Derek/Deaton : Workout Buzz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: One of the alphas (scott,peter or derek) sweat becomes super aphrodisiac for the pack and licking them 2/2
> 
>  
> 
> Gonna go with Scott cause I wanted to do a different take on this one.
> 
>  
> 
> Find me here: [ Hotsexydorks.tumblr.com](https://hotsexydorks.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Come talk, prompt, everything!

Scott had finished up coaching for the day, he sent the players home and he looked around the room remembering the fond memories he had of this place. All the things the pack got up to how they all met. It rushed back to him, he didn’t have time to think about it since he had become so busy with the job but now that there was some down time he took that moment. 

The lockers they used, the games they played it all was in here. He stroked his hand against the machines in the gym and shrugged, why not use the equipment that was here. Scott hadn’t worked out in a while so it would probably do him some god.

He hopped on to the treadmill to get some warmup cardio going before he moved over to some weighted machines working his legs and then his arms. By the time Scott was feeling tired his clothes had soaked through and his sweat rolling down his body, face, arms, everything. Engrossed by his workout Scott hadn’t heard his phone ring, or even notice Liam coming in until he spoke. 

“Hey.. could I get a lift? Stiles said he’s busy right now.” Liam fixed his bag on his shoulder, since Scott had started as their coach it had been a weird transition for him. They were friends, he was his alpha, but he couldn’t let interfere with Lacrosse or the team. He knew people would be all too happy to call favouritism. 

Scott whipped his head around nodding. “Sure, let me just dry off and I’ll dive you.” He smiled at his beta as he got up. The alpha approached his beta and collected his sweat in his hands, shaking it at the younger male to tease him. Being playful with Liam since he had been serious with him all the other times they had been together because of the company. 

“H-hey cut it out Scott” Liam laughed weakly as he tried to bat Scott’s arms and body away but in doing so he set his own fate. The sweat wasn’t just sweat it was more, the closer it got the more he thought it smelt good. When it touched his skin he felt the urge to lick it, to taste it. Even as Scott walked away laughing the thoughts still lingered, he didn’t know why. Why sweat, or even, a guy. 

Liam glanced up seeing Scott round the corner he licked his arm where some of the sweat had landed and his body shook. He felt fireworks and sparks fly through him. He wanted more. He had just found the best high in the world and he wanted it again. Liam blushed his inhibitions being melted away from the intensity of Scott’s scent in the room he had just been working out in.

Scott was still out of view and Liam didn’t know what to do. His sense were being assaulted and all his body was telling him was that he needed it again. The rush calling to him, the scent pulling him in. Liam ended up at bench Scott had sweat at and found his tongue pressed flat against the fabric licking of the male’s scent and moaning as his shorts tented from just Scott’s sweat, the sweet nectar as far as Liam was now concerned.

But it wan’t enough. Liam got up his eyes shining and hungry. He moved swiftly to where Scott was finding spare clothes and a towel and he pulled the towel away from Scott , leaning into lick at his neck. Liam shuddered again the feeling of it from Scott’s skin making it ten times better to him, he couldn’t hold back the moan. He licked up to Scott’s jaw and back again trying to take more. 

Scott jolted forward when he realised what was happening, that wasn’t water going at his neck that was Liam’s tongue. He shoved Liam back and on to the ground as his hand ghosted over where Liam was just touching is shock. “LIAM!? What the h-” Scott couldn’t even finish his word when he saw what Liam was doing. The blonde jock was flat on his ass hand down his pants and jerking off.

“Fuckkk Scott you’re so hot!! Pleaseee!! Let me lick you!” The young beta crept forward trying to get more. Scott pushed Liam back not wanting to hurt him he hurled him towards the matts and Scott barely had time to grab his phone before he made it out. 

He ran from the school into the trees, running until he hit the preserve. His ears all the time listening behind him, Liam was still back at the school and he was away from him. He needed to find out what this was and fast. Scott looked out from the clearing and saw the old Hale house, he knew Derek would be there trying to get estimates for the renovation; maybe he knew. 

By the time Scott got to the land he was sweating again, his run making him exhausted and breathless. The alpha was hunched over trying to catch his breath again.

“Scott??” Derek appeared from behind Scott, coming from his camaro he reached out to the other wolf touching his back. “You okay Scott? What’s wrong?” He asked him but the touch was all it took. 

The moment Derek reached Scott the alluring waft of Scott’s sweat reached his nose. The tantalising liquid on his hand beckoning him to taste it, pulling him in deeper. Derek tried to fight it, but the struggle only made it more enticing. The taboo nature of it , his body fighting it only made his mind start to want it more. The dark haired wolf bit his lip as Scott spoke. 

“No…” He huffed almost between each word trying to get his breath back. “Liam.. he… locker room…. lick…” Scott had his eyes shut trying to recall everything and trying to keep his balance so the world would stop spinning from his run. 

Derek let Scott speak of course, but it wasn’t like he was listening very much anyways. Derek was already on his knees behind Scott his face mere inches from Scott’s musky balls and crack. His nose being assaulted and his body on fire. Even Derek who would have been a strict top or even just strictly straight for that matter couldn’t stop his mind from wondering how Scott taste. Not even wondering knowing that Scott would taste like heaven. He wanted to stick his face into the other’s round ass and rim the male and slobber over his balls, and what Derek wanted he was going to get. 

He leaned in planting his face into Scott’s ass he held Scott’s hips and inhaled deeply with a smile and groan. Enjoying every single second of it he fought against Scott’s struggles to move. “Fuck Scott… you smile.. amazing…” Derek moaned while he worked his face deeper his nose sinking into the other’s crack to smell him. 

Scott struggled and kicked back horrified that this was happening again. This wasn’t supposed to happen, whatever this was. He yelled at the other. “DEREK! NO!” He scrambled backwards on his hands and jumped to his feet. Maybe this was a wolf thing, maybe Deaton could help. Scott pulled out his phone as he tried to shake Derek off he called the vet and let a frantic message about Liam and Derek going crazy which he dodged the wolf and side stepped the trees to make sure he didn’t trip on his journey. 

When he got to the clinic he ran in the back entrance and grabbed on to the table for support. After working out, running from Liam and now running from Derek, his body was burning and aching for release. He panted and made sure he kept a distance from Deaton not knowing what would happen. 

When Deaton came in he started to explain what had happened, how Liam just went crazy and then went he went to Derek for help he did the same thing and he didn’t know what was happening or why. 

All the time Deaton listened he was being affected, although Scott was right about one thing; it was a wolf thing. His scent, his sweat, his musk. It was addictive and mind changing. It affected the wolves because of their higher senses but with Alan and Scott being in the same room and Scott now dripping even more he was hot-boxing the vet. 

“Alright.. Hope on the table and i’ll see if I can find something to solve the problem.” Deaton turned around and started to move around the cabinets. 

Scott nodded, trusting the male as he got on the table and lay down. It wasn’t unusual for him with Deaton so he didn’t have any reason not to, at least it wasn’t until he felt a sharp pain. Scott looked down but it was too late. All he saw was Deaton moving a knife away from Scott’s leg; kanima venom. 

“Sorry Scott, it was the only way.” The vet licked his lips and striped from his uniform down to his underwear showing how soaked the dark fabric already was just from their talking. Deaton used a pair of scissors and cut open Scott’s clothes exposing his body. He leaned down and licked up Scott’s abs and to his nipples. 

“Deaton!?? WHAT. no.no .no .no please!! no…” Scott pleaded with the man but he showed no signs of stopping. 

Even though he couldn’t move Scott could feel it all. The large tongue swiping against his skin and to his nipples, the sensitive nipples he always had. His cock started to fill out, since it wasn’t a muscle the blood rushed through him and hardened his thick alpha cock. 

Deaton had just finished with Scott’s left nipple when the doors burst open and in rushed two wolves. The same two he had been trying to avoid. Derek and Liam both shoved and pushed at each other trying to get to Scott’s body. Derek lifted Scott’s legs and reveled in the heavy musk on from his taint and started to lick at the skin. Liam had his attention elsewhere, moving his face to Scott’s pits he licked at the hair and moaned as he got his face wet. 

Even through his begging and pleading Scott’s cock stayed hard and started to leak, soon he came over himself and the trio eagerly lapped it up. 

“See it feels good Scott!” Liam smiled up at his Alpha cum on his chin. 

“I can’t wait till we show the rest of the guys how good this is.” Derek licked up Scott’s cock and kissed the head of it his eyes shining. 

“Why wait?” Deaton asked with Scott’s ear in his mouth, holding up his phone with the other hand ready to call the others and have them addicted too. 

The three smirked as the messages went out and their cocks added to the growing puddle of cum on the floor.


	23. Derek : Something Isn't Right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Prompt if that is okay. Derek returns to Beacon Hills to find the entire town has been corrupted by something. everyone naked, people having sex everywhere, etc. It doesn't take much for Derek to give in as well.
> 
>  
> 
> Find me here: [ Hotsexydorks.tumblr.com](https://hotsexydorks.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Come talk, prompt, everything!

When Derek entered the loft he should have known there was something wrong, the empty place, the smell of cum, the clothes thrown on the floor. But none of that stood out to him, he just figured the pack had some fun while he was gone, and as annoyed as he was it wasn’t the first time or would it be the last. 

Being on the edge of town Derek decided to walk the rest of the way, after driving for 6 hours he needed the stretch but that’s when he noticed things weren’t as they should have been. 

Derek noticed a couple fucking just by the edge of the lot, in full view nothing between them. Cock in hole just pounding with the sound of slapping balls ringing even through the open space. Derek was about to shout and give out to the young couple when he heard similar sound coming from just past them. Derek jogged forward seeing a group six people just beyond them in a patch of green, making out and having sex as if it were the most normal thing in the world. 

Derek was sex positive he knew that but even there had to be limits. But with the second group he was beginning to think things weren’t right. A beep caught his attention and Derek saw a woman laying on a bike while a man fucked into her while they drove along the road. Physical ability aside Derek was shocked. He ran to the school, it was just after lunch so the pack would be in school. Surely they’d know what was going on. 

When the wolf made it to the school he found it in a similar state to how he found the loft. He ran into the building looking for the first pack member he could find. When he ran through the building the sounds of sex were all around him, the scent building and being released like a bomb when he opened the door. 

The first pack member he found was Stiles, but even when he thought he couldn’t be shocked by the human anymore he was proven wrong. Inside the chemistry room was Stiles, bouncing on the cock of a one Adrian Harris, his teacher. Stiles was moaning and pushing his ass out while Adrian was speaking about carbon bonds to the class. Neither of them missing a beat while they fucked in front of the class. 

In fact it looked like the class wasn’t any different, they were paired up and having sex similar to how to pair at the top were. Except for Scott. Derek noticed that instead of having a partner in the class Scott was fucking the new beta Liam against the desk. 

“Oh! Hey Derek!” Scott called out to Derek smiling as he came into Liam’s ass. “Mr.Harris took Stiles so I didn’t have a lab partner so he let me get Liam from his class to be my lab partner.” He smiled dumbly his cock filling up again and fucking Liam even more. 

Derek couldn’t deny that he was turned on by this display, his cock hardening but he was going to try. He ran from the room and found more of the pack. This time in Gym class. Just like everyone else the class was naked and in the middle of an orgy, and in the middle was his pack. Too engrossed and covered in cum to see him they drooled and moaned on cock after cock, fucking hole after hole. 

But this wasn’t even enough. Derek ran from the school making a line for his uncle’s apartment, surely Peter was strong enough to resist anything that was happening right now. He wasn’t.

Peter was in the middle of the street with Chris Argent the two arguing who would bottom while they jerked each other off. That was until they were interrupted by the last Hale wolf.

Peter turned to Derek and smiled, too much teeth and too quick. “Derek! My dear nephew, care to give your favourite uncle a hand? Maybe a mouth and a hole too?” He laughed while both his cock and Chris’ twitched in excitement at the prospect. 

Derek shook his head falling to the ground, on his knees clutching his hair. “No.. no .. This can’t be..” But it was there were whispers floating in his head and he was being called and beckoned to join them. Derek had been able to focus on the task of finding his pack but after seeing them like this his mind weakened. “I… I can’t.. This…” Derek looked up now being sandwiched between his uncle and the hunter. “No.. I…” He protested and tried fighting but his mind was fading and his body was moving, already his hands were on the other’s dicks and stroking them his mouth catching the leaking precum. 

“Told ya my nephew is a bottom cock slut. He didn’t even last as long as the first victim.” Peter laughed as he rubbed his cock against Derek’s face and hair. 

Chris rolled his eyes and held up the coin again. “Heads I get to fuck his ass first, Tails you do get it first.” 

Peter smiled the glint and shine never going away from his eye. “Deal.”


	24. Sheriff/Derek/Parrish : Kissing Up To Your Boss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Could you write some bottom sheriff?Maybe being fuck by his two fav deputy: Derek and Parrish?
> 
>  
> 
> Find me here: [ Hotsexydorks.tumblr.com](https://hotsexydorks.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Come talk, prompt, everything!

“Good job Hale. Parrish.” John looked at the two deputies as they came into the sheriff’s office. He nodded at the pair and motioned for them to sit down. 

“Now I know you two have been working closely since you’ve both started at the station so I need to ask..” John sat in his chair fixing his shirt while he spoke. Letting the question hang in the air with a mystery. “ Are you two…” His eyes darted between them. “Partners in more than one sense?” 

“No Sir, you have nothing to worry about there.” Jordan answered first. Parrish greatly admired the Sheriff, his own military training making him respect the former army man. “Derek is great and all but we are simply work partners.” 

Derek laughed from his seat watching the older ask and seeing Jordan kiss his ass like the puppy he was. “While I won’t say Jordan is great, he is a good partner but, not my type.” Derek leaned in as if he were telling the male a secret. Jordan rolled his eyes from his seat and laughed at his partners words. 

“Good. I just need to make sure. As you’re probably aware, having relations with your partner may make the job difficult, we have a tough enough time in our line of work when sometimes happens to our partner.” John nodded and looked over their files. He skimmed down the pages down to what he was actually interested in. Days before John had hired a private investigator to get some dirt on his boys, John wanted to make sure they were the right men for the job. He wasn’t disappointed. 

“Now for doing such an amazing job in the station.” John stood up bringing with him the files he had been looking at, they were placed in front of the men. What they saw wasn’t your everyday set of images. What John had gotten were pretty intense snapshots. 

The two men in their uniform, pants and shirts barely open while they spit roasted a twink against the hood of their car. Taking the poor teen in different positions, and probably more, the investigator did say there was some things that if he were in the porn business that would fetch a pretty penny. 

John walked around his desk and locked the door to his office, it being nearly the end of the work day it wasn’t going to be busy but he still did it as a precaution. “I think you boys either have some explaining to do, or some fucking.” John opened his shirt and unzipped his pants showing off his growing cock. 

Jordan was frozen, the boy had been Derek’s idea. He had said they should relax and take things easy for once and have fun. But he knew it was a bad idea and now his role model, mentor, and boss knew. 

Derek almost the anthesis to Jordan was smirking and already getting up. He pulled John’s shirt away and licked at his body. His first point of attention being the male’s chest, tempted for months by how his shirt’s clung to his body. For a father and older male John wasn’t sagging or didn’t let his body fall. He was still ripped and enticing. He his mouth latched around the other’s nipple and licked up the the man’s neck kissing and making him as his hands fumbled with his pants pulling them down. 

John noticed the hesitation that Jordan had. He knew that Jordan was the shyer member of their team but he didn’t know how adorable the male could be like this. With a smirk on his face John reached out and touched the young male’s face. “Not going to join us Parrish?” He asked him as Derek’s mouth moved around his body. Pits, arms, finally down to his cock. 

“That’s it Hale, get that mouth around my cock.” John hissed. The warm mouth around his cock better than what he thought it would be after so long. “Come here Jordan.”

John was addressing him by name, he couldn’t resist. Jordan fell to his knees and at the male’s beckoning. He looked up at the man, his head being met with a hand against the back of it. Pushing him closer in and into Sheriff’s hairy ass. 

It took one deep inhale of the man’s musk before Jordan forgot all about etiquette. He dived into the male’s cheeks getting at the sweaty hole and licking at it, savouring it and lapping at the muscle like a man starved of food. 

“Mhhmmm fuck yeah, my two best Deputies.” John groaned against the pair smiling. Between Derek’s accurate mouth and Jordan’s overly eager yet still pleasing slobbering he was feeling his balls pull at him, the pleasure making him confident in his decision of this. 

“Alright boys time for more fun.” John spoke up pulling the boys from their tasks. He laughed looking down at Derek, even the harder headed male seemed to be engrossed in what they were doing. John pulled them both up giving them deep kisses each and stroking their cocks between them. Using his hands on their cocks he lead them closer to his table. Laying over it it rested his body in the perfect position. “Hale you get my ass. Parrish get your cock in my mouth, soldier.” 

With their orders Derek moved behind John and lined his cock to the man’s ass. He hissed through his teeth, taking the time to push slowly surprised by the man’s ass opening up easier than most asses he’d fucked. It was soft but still tight, the perfect feeling you’d want. 

Jordan was biting his lip watching his partner’s cock disappearing in their bosses ass that when John’s mouth wrapped around half of his length Jordan nearly fell. He reached out and grabbed the Sheriff’s hair, not to stop the Sheriff but rather to stop himself from losing his control and fucking the male’s mouth. He wasn’t sure if this was a once off, or what this arrangement would even be and Jordan wanted to enjoy it. 

John took Jordan’s cock like an expert, with time came some skills that you couldn’t tell some kids about. He smirked around Jordan’s cock while Derek was getting into his groove. “Mhaamahwwmmmhvv” 

“Yeah you like that Sheriff?” Derek smiled balling up the back of John’s shirt and using that as his own leverage while he fucked the man with his balls hitting him over and over. Parrish was watching it happen but most of the time he was too fixated on John’s mouth, on how it wrapped around his cock and was giving the best blowjob he had ever had. 

John smirked, while he might have been getting spit-roasted he was still in charge. With a quick movement he arched his back and rode Derek’s cock and started to suck at Jordan’s cock more vigorously. 

“Fuck!!”

“Sir!” 

Derek and Jordan both screamed together as they felt their loads being pulled and worked from their cocks by Sheriff Stilinski themselves. 

John laughed wiping the sides of his mouth with the back of his hand. “Hah, tell me you boys have plenty more of where that came from.” He winked at them his own cock rock hard and ready to switch positions and let them try again.


	25. Sheriff/Stiles & Sheriff/Derek : He's Not Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: PLEASE power BOTTOM SHERIFF 1. With stiles 2. With derek In different situations with extreme debauchery and stiles and derek with large dicks  
>  
> 
> Gonna make this one prompt but span it over the two boys
> 
>  
> 
> Find me here: [ Hotsexydorks.tumblr.com](https://hotsexydorks.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Come talk, prompt, everything!

John bounced on the two cocks that were below him, aimed at his cock and filling him up. After everything that happened he needed either two average sized cocks or large cocks to fuck his slutty hole. His hands slowly stroked the cocks of the men near him and his mouth worked on another male’s balls. His body already covered in cum the cocks in his hands just added to the growing glaze of cum that was sprayed on his body. 

His ass was squeezed at the two cocks. “Come on give Sheriff your cum!” He moaned slamming his ass down seeing stars from how good it felt. If it hadn’t been for those two he would be just living a normal life and bouncing on all the cocks he could get his slutty body on. 

It started with Stiles and his own mischievousness because of course it did, it was Stiles after all.

~~~

Street light filtered into his room from the outside, it was dark and quiet nothing around the house but the almost silent sounds of the night. Stiles sat at his desk looking at the vial on his desk, he was debating what he should do. It wasn’t right, this wasn’t right. He shouldn’t be in possession of this , he shouldn’t want to bang his father like a two dollar whore. But he was in possession of it and he did. 

Stiles had seen a random ad come into his email. ‘Make your dirtiest secrets come true.’ He rolled his eyes when he saw it first and just pushed it away leaving it alone, it wasn’t until a night alone where he was looking for more porn to jerk off to that he thought about what the email said. Surely it had to be some scam. He thought it was, it had to be. 

But whatever it was, it interested him. Stiles opened the email and it brought him to an site that bounced through different servers and landed him there. If there was something that would let him play out the fantasy or something similar to ramming his father’s juicy ass he was willing to try it, maybe he’d be able to put it aside and forget about it. 

When the site was saying it would give him the desires he shook his head and closed it. He went back to jerking off to his favourite Daddy porn, watching built men close to his father getting railed and bent over every surface in their set and begging for more. 

Stiles didn’t go slow, his hand was like a flurry of movement and soon his cock shot its load over his chest and left him panting. 

And now? Now he was sitting patiently weighing up his chances. It would make him not only a horrible son but a horrible person. In the vial was a liquid that was untraceable and undetectable, it would make the drinker fall asleep and would make all of Stiles’ dreams come true. 

The unmistakable sound of a squad car drove into the driveway and Stiles knew that his time was up. It was now or never, he needed to choose. 

John walked into the house undoing his uniform slightly with each step. He was tired and after a long day was sure that his sweat was noticeable from even the bed rooms. 

He was surprised to see the light in the kitchen on and then surprised even more to see his son sitting in the kitchen with John’s night cap already poured out for him. 

“Hey Dad, I was up so I thought I might as well get it poured out for you.” He turned back to his father after putting the bottle back into the cabinet. 

“Thanks Son.” John smiled at his son and took a swig of the drink. He immediately felt the tiredness hit him and he blinked his eyes trying to regain his sense of self. 

“Why don’t you go up? I’ll clean up down here.” Stiles told his father leading him to his bed. Stiles had made his choice and was dealing with a hard time of hiding his cock from the man. 

When Stiles ventured up to his father’s room he found the man laid across the bed. His clothes not even taken off, he had passed out and lay face down on the mattress. He pushes the body , speaks to his father and there’s no response. It isn’t until he starts to touch the male’s ass does he get something. But what he got was not what Stiles expected. 

Stiles didn’t know any history of his father’s sexual history like a good son shouldn’t but he had never imagined that he’d hear his father moan with having his ass fondled. He moved quickly, tying the male’s arms to the head board Stiles spread his father’s legs and tied them in a similar fashion making the man’s ass stick up and his legs stay in the air. 

Stiles threw his clothes off and took one last look at his sleeping father before he moved down breathing in his scent, his sweat and musk. Nose pressed deep into his father’s pit and moaning while he jerked his cock off. More,deeper,dirtier. Stiles own voice and fantasy was pulling him to defile his father even more. 

The scent was intoxicating and yet so right. He tore a hole in his father’s pants exposing his fat ass that Stiles watched. It jiggled and moved but wasn’t flimsy, it was dusted in hair and his muscles showed through it. Just between the cheeks was his hole, just waiting for Stiles. 

He barely had the patience to rim his father’s hole, instead Stiles shoved his leaking cock against the Sheriff’s hole. “Fuck. Sorry Daddy, I’m going fuck your ass.” John’s body resisted the younger males larger cock and but didn’t stir much. 

“hmmmm maybe.” Stiles looked down and spat on his cock against John’s hole, letting globs of spit fall from his lips down to the hole getting it wet. He pushed forward and Stiles managed to breach his father’s ass with his cock for the first time. 

“Fuckkk Daddy!!!” He groaned leaning down putting his weight over his father’s body. Stiles’ cock drew back and he started to fuck the man’s ass. “So tight Daddy, your pussy is so good” 

John lay asleep or it was as close as he could get, his body knocked out but all the sensations going straight to his head. His cock even being rock hard. He thought he was in some weird dream state and that his body was just experiencing different things from fatigue but when he opened his eyes it was something else. 

“Stiles!?” John could see his son standing at the end of his body a massive cock pointed upward and wet, leaking, hard, and throbbing. Then it was gone, it was shoved harshly into his hole. John screamed his mouth open and eyes tightening through it. “Hnnnanahhgh” 

“Sorry Daddy your pussy is just too good I can’t stop!!!” Stiles groaned back his body pushing under John’s ass and making his ass jut out more.

He struggled and his face was going red and tears forming in his eyes from what he thought was the humiliation and pain. But what they really were was how good it felt. Stiles’s cock, his own son’s cock pistoning through his ass. 

John thrashed and screamed against Stiles’ fucking but this only made his ass tighter on Stiles’ cock. Stiles pushed his hands out and pressed them against John’s chest keeping him down. “Keep screaming for me Daddy!!!” Stiles fucked John as he continued to struggle it only making it more enjoyable and his cock harder.

“Fuck!!!!” John’s eyes grew wide, he knew what was coming. Stiles’ cock throbbed and he started to pump shot after shot of cum into John’s hole. The Sheriff himself was even cumming, for first time in months his load was covering his uniform and covering his face. He couldn’t believe it, he liked it, loved it and wanted more. 

Stiles pulled his cock and watched the load seep from the gaping hole. 

“hhhmmm p-please S-stiles!! fuck m-my pussy more.. f-fill me up and fuck my pussy more!!!” John weakly said his ass winking and playing with the cum Stiles had left in him. 

Stiles smiled and put his half hard cock in John’s ass and started to fuck his father again, just as brutally. 

~~~

John found a note in his jacket pocket one day, it read. ‘If you want to experience even better sex than just his cock come visit me.’ By know John had been getting fucked by Stiles for weeks, his own son’s cock ramming his hole and turning him into a slut. If this was a few weeks ago he would have looked at the note and tried to find who ever left it there but now he wanted more nothing more than follow it. 

He texted the number and made arrangements, John drove to an abandoned warehouse and did as he was told. Parking on the other side of the lots he stripped naked and walked to the location. When he got there he got on his knees and put his hands behind his head. His cock was already rock hard thinking about this. He wanted more and he was hooked. 

Derek watched John from the shadows and watched John wait patiently like a good boy before he revealed himself.

“Hello Sheriff.”

“D…Derek?” John asked him swallowing hoping that this wasn’t a prank. 

“Did you do what I told you to?” Derek raised his eyebrow watching John’s body start to sweat under the pressure he felt. 

His head nodded and John turned around to show his plugged ass to Derek. In his used hole was a clear plug that he had found was the perfect fit after Stiles ruined his hole each other with his cock and filled it with his cum. He got on all fours and pushed his ass out the act making him harder. The clear plug allowed Derek to see into John’s abused hole and the cum Stiles had left there. 

“Good.” He walked in front of the older man and pulled down his pants to reveal his cock. John gasped audibly and licked his lips, his ass shaking and almost orgasming just from that. John considered himself decently sized but after his son he realised his son beat him by inches on both girth and length. Looking at Derek’s cock he guessed that his beat Stiles by at least 2 inches. 

“If.. … “ John blushed his face read, limbs shaking his arms almost giving out under his weight. He wanted to say that his ass would be completely ruined after this but he didn’t really care. “Put it in me!! Fuck my pussy Derek!” John dropped his chest and pushed his ass into the air spreading his legs and preparing himself. 

“Good cock whore.” Derek smirked and pulled the plug from John’s ass, using the previous loads as lube he lined his cock up and plunged his cock in to John’s hole. 

The stretch burned and made John yell again, shouting and screaming he felt like it was his first time again. Derek’s cock so big that he was still a virgin compared to his cock. “Augggh!!” He was pleading with the man, not to stop but for more. 

Derek pounded John’s hole for hours, his cock making short work of the male’s tightness. He loaded John’s ass with loads of his own and made sure that John was truly broken. “Broken whore.” 

Derek’s laughter rang through John’s ears, the male smiling dumbly and broken from the cock. His ass red and raw from the wolf’s fucking. He moaned and slumped down, falling flat against the floor he drooled and landed in the pool of cum that had collected underneath him. 

A hand moved to John’s hole pulling at the gaping walls. “Hmm might need to plug you up on my arm and carry you around like this. Your pussy is broken just like your mind.” 

John’s soft cock twitched and he added more cum into the puddle he was lying in his entire body shaking hoping Derek wasn’t joking about that.

Derek chuckled and reminded himself to see who else he could corrupt through the fake site he set up.


	26. Derek/Harris : Detention Mr.Hale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Derek is the hotshot captain of the Basketball, Baseball, and Swimming teams. Too bad the just got caught cheating on his chem test by Mr Harris. Now he stays behind for a different kind of team-sport. Lately it’s getting out of hand, weekend ‘tutoring’ and after school detentions nearly everyday.  
>  
> 
> Find me here: [ Hotsexydorks.tumblr.com](https://hotsexydorks.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Come talk, prompt, everything!

“That’s it whore, arch that back.” Harris pushed his hand against the star players back. Giving him the push he needed to show him exactly where he needed to bend. 

By now Harris had found out that the student needed just a little extra hand when it came to understanding and carrying out the task at hand. A hand he was all too happy to provide him with.

Derek let out a groan that was barely audible over the pink vibrator that was stuck in his ass. He hated this, he despite him, but he knew that he had no choice. Anything the teacher said went, Derek wasn’t going to let him mark his school record. 

Harris smirked watching his little whore in training follow his words, watching his little toy have his body moulded by a man. It didn’t matter that Derek was straight, he was becoming his.

~~~

“Shit, shit, shit!!” Derek cursed as he ran into school, bag clutched over his shoulders and a blur of colour just passing people on the way. Today was the big day, Harris’ chemistry test and he couldn’t afford anything less than a B. 

He was captain of the Basketball team, Baseball, and even the Swim team but the reason he needed the grade wasn’t to stay on the team. He needed it to get the scholarship to college. If he managed to score a near perfect he’d be able to ride a scholarship to college and keep sports on the side. 

The school was only beginning to fill with students before the day started, he still had time. Derek rushed to the stairs by the classroom and stuffed his face into the book trying to cram as much as he could into the little time he had. Covalent bonds, Hydrogen bonds, Volumetrics, Rates of reactions. He had so much to cover and the bell was nearly there. 

His head was in his hands, trying to come to terms with the defeat it couldn’t end like this. If only he had paid more attention to the date he would have been able to prepare. 

“Didn’t study huh?” An older student looked down at Derek sitting on the steps in despair. Derek recognised him as a friend of his uncle Peter. 

“Yeah.. just slipped my mind.” Derek nodded, saddened by his circumstances already and didn’t need someone gloating in his face. 

“What is it? Harris’ Chem test?” He looked at Derek’s book and reached into his locker just beside where they were. It took only a minute of searching before the boy pulled out flash cards that were neatly written and organised. “Cheat sheet for his test.” 

Derek’s eyes lit up, now he might have a chance. He grabbed them from the boy and looked through them, it was real, the notes were there and they covered what he was meant to study. 

“Next time study bud.” The other student laughed and shook his head at how excited Derek seemed to have them in his hands. 

Alright. This was it. His chance. He only had one opportunity to make this work.

The test started without a hitch, it was all going fine. 

They took their seats, separated the desks and made sure they left their bags alone. 

Derek tried not to look to eager during the exam, he didn’t want to write to quickly or slowly. He wanted to make it seem like he was in the middle of the pack. He only turned his page when he heard someone else had. Never moving too far ahead of the group. 

But it was his concentration that caught him. Harris was walking around the classroom making sure that the students were doing their tests legit. He had had cheaters in his class before and didn’t put it past them to try it again. 

He hadn’t noticed anything strange in particular but that changed when he noticed some coloured paper in the lap of one Derek Hale. Harris stopped beside the teen and coughed loudly. 

Derek stopped dead in his tracks, he was done for, his heart was beating loudly that he was sure it was the intercom. 

“See me after class mister Hale.” Harris took Derek’s test from his desk and went to his own desk sitting down watching the embarrassment on his face.

When the last student had filtered out Harris looked at Derek. “Now, I’m sure you don’t want this to be on your permanent record.” 

Derek knew that cheating would be worse than a bad grade on his papers. 

“So why don’t we make a deal. Come see me for detention after school and we’ll see how you can make up extra credit for failing this exam.”

~~~

Derek was tied up on a table, his hands tied back, his legs bent and tied up showing his ass. His ass was on display, it was red and marked from the other’s spanking and now he was bracing himself for what was to come. 

By now he didn’t need to brace himself, Harris had made sure Derek’s hole was pliable and responsive to his touch so the dildo slipped into Derek’s hole with ease aided by the teacher’s spit.

“What number detention is this Derek?” Harris moved the dildo in and out of the jock’s hole, fucking him with it. His own clothes still on and his sleeve merely rolled up.

Derek had been to him for detention for weeks now, they were half way through the school term, and every day it was something like this. Harris was using his body. The only hope Derek had was that the male hadn’t fucked him yet. He was just using toys on his body. 

“But now that that’s done with.” Harris pulled out the dildo from Derek’s ass with a loud pop. His face blushing at the empty feeling in his ass. Adrian put the dildo on the table and the door opened. Derek’s face fell when he saw who was coming in. His teachers. Coaches. Assistant coaches. 

“Men I’m so glad you could come.” Harris stood up giving his lecture. He turned the table Derek was on around and showed the men the teen’s round bubble butt framed with a jockstrap. “Today is a joyous day as you get to witness the deflowering of this little whore.” 

Harris reached to Derek’s ass and pulled his cheeks apart showing the men the open hole from the dildo. 

Derek struggled and started to try free himself but he was tied down. “WHAT!? NO!! HARRIS THIS WASN’T PART OF OUR DEAL!!” 

“Oh but it is Derek. I told you I’d give you detention and then you’ll also have tutoring lessons to help make up the extra credit.” He smiled down at the helpless teen. “Now who did you think was going to be your tutor, I can’t very well teach you all your highs school syllabus.” The men laughed as they watched Harris unzip his pants. 

Never once did Derek see Harris’ cock, never during all their weeks , and he didn’t see it when it pushed against his ass either. It was thick and hard against him and he felt it burning against his hole, but it felt so good. He was trying to fight him but after what Harris had done to his body Derek’s ass opened it up and swallowed it hungrily. 

Adrian pushed balls deep into Derek’s hole and smirked. “Welcome to your new life slut.” He pulled his cock back and slammed it back into Derek’s hole which was echoed by a round of praise and applause from the men. 

His cock fucked the younger male’s ass, pushing deeper and wider than the dildos he’d given him making sure the boy could feel it. Feel how the training Harris had given him was making him into his thing. 

Derek was stilled tied on the table but when he looked back with his head hanging over the edge he saw a man approaching. “C-Coach??” He said hesitently. 

“Sorry Derek.” The coach pulled out his cock and rubbed the head against Derek’s face. “But if you didn’t tease us so much on the field that perfect ass and those lips of yours we wouldn’t need to do this. But..” He shoved his cock into Derek’s mouth making the younger gag. “We’ll make up for lost time.”


	27. Derek/Liam : Oh Really?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Liam and Derek take pack bonding to the next level. They love to role play in new kink clubs. Liam sits at the bar, doms trying to pick up this barely legal pretty-boy twink. Everyone is surprised to find he’s Derek’s top. This 200lbs of muscled stud dressed in only a leash and collar. No one believes until Liam puts on a show on the stage. Shows the entire club just how much control he has over Derek. (Public sex, master/slave show, maybe invitation to the audience)
> 
>  
> 
> Find me here: [ Hotsexydorks.tumblr.com](https://hotsexydorks.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Come talk, prompt, everything!

Liam was dancing with his eyes closed enjoying the deep bass of the music. It was mid week and he shouldn’t be here, it wasn’t that it was a school day, but that Liam was practically jail bait. He was just on the cusp of being an adult and he still looked like a twink looking for a Daddy. 

But the bar never stopped him, they knew the boy didn’t drink and just liked to come dance and get some attention so they didn’t see the harm in it. He didn’t look at who was looking at him or who had been watching his ass. It didn’t matter to him, they all saw him and assumed he was some pretty boy bottom, but they were wrong. 

A strong hand reached around Liam’s body and pulled him in. Liam felt a hulking frame against him, his shoulders just reaching to this man’s chest. “What’s a cute little thing like you doing out here, don’t you know what men like us like to do to pretty boys like you?” The male pressed his hardening cock against Liam’s ass and grinded his body against him.

Some men started to move in and form a circle around him as if they were hungry predators and had just found their prey for their next meal.

Liam laughed and shook his head. “You’re barking up the wrong tree old man.” He pulled out of the man’s reach and looked back at him. “I’m not a bottom. You’re gonna have to find a different guy I’m not some sub bottom twink.”

The man laughed thinking Liam’s front was amusing. “Funny kid, I like a bottom with a mouth, make’s it more fun when you break them into submission.” He licked his lips and was surprised by Liam’s laughter again. 

“I know right? My own bottom was such a stick in the mud but now he’s just some two dollar whore.” He nodded proudly. The man had inches if not a foot on him in height so when he spoke he needed to look up. 

“Your bottom and who’s that? Some other twinky boy? Why don’t you let us show how a real bottom should be like.” The men stood their ground which annoyed Liam. 

“No. He is.” Liam pointed behind the group of men to where there were two men totally unaware of what was happening. 

Derek was off with their nightclub’s bouncer Ennis, it was part of the reason how they got in. He spent time with Ennis and let him do what he wanted and they let Liam in with Derek. 

The men laughed seeing who Liam was pointing at, the male was a fine specimen of a man but so was the bouncer and currently all they saw was Derek pushing his face into Ennis’ pits inhaling them and lapping at his sweat like the a bottom pig. 

“Looks doubtful kid.” 

Liam sighed and groaned in almost anger now. He rolled his eyes and raised his voice. “Derek.” He called out sternly. The wolf stopped what he was doing and turned his head trying to find where his master was. When he found him, Derek left Ennis and scurried to Liam’s side. 

The men looked stunned as Liam pulled a leash from his pocket and attached it to Derek’s collar, When it was secure he dropped to his knees without even a command. 

“Why don’t you show off your slutty body for these men Derek.” Liam yanked at the leash making Derek jump on the floor and move around in the circle. He crawled on his hands and knees in front of them his naked body on display. His bare skin showing for the men. Hair dusted Derek’s body, everything about him making him seem like a man’s man. Bt the collar and leach said otherwise. 

Derek was Liam’s submissive and he knew there wasn’t any point in disobeying Liam. Not out of fear, Liam wasn’t cruel to him. Liam was the best master that Derek could have asked for. He let out a small high strung sound while he displayed his body. Crawling around in circles his cock and balls swung lowly from his body, ass up in the air shaking with each pace he took. 

Liam looked proudly at the men as they watched Derek prance around like a show dog. His smile faded slightly before it grew wider and even more mischievous. “Looks like they don’t believe you’re a good pup slut. Why don’t we prove them wrong.”

With sharp pull from his hand he dragged the male along towards the stage. 

Derek was more than eager to follow Liam only letting the leash pull him in the littlest direction before he was crawling beside the young master. He knew better than to shame his master by looking around and being fearful. Instead Derek walked with dignity, as much as a slave like him could, and crawled through the crowd to his stage. 

“Up.”

Derek stood up on his feet again. At his full height he towered over Liam. His frame being just over 6 foot meant he had half a foot over Liam. 

Liam latched his fingers on to Derek’s nipples, pinching them between his fingers harshly while he watched the other’s face twist. “Good boy.” 

Even with his twisted face Derek let out a deep moan. His body had been through so much before that this wasn’t painful in comparison. He shut his eyes and pushed his chest out, letting his master see how much he controlled his body.

The hulking body was at Liam’s mercy and the crowd were in awe. Derek was following Liam’s every word and every command. 

“Show them your pretty hole Slut.” Derek got to his knees. Pushing his chest into the floor he grabbed his cheeks and spread them apart showing off his furry hole to the crowd. He moved on the spot to make sure they all got a good look at his slutty hole. 

He was blushing but also smiling, proud at showing off his body that he had sculpted for Liam’s pleasure. 

“Good slut, I think you deserve a reward, don’t you?” Liam walked up to where Derek was on the floor. Cupping his growing bulge he was watching him with a smirk on his face. “What do you do?” 

Derek giggled knowing what Liam wanted, knowing that Derek wanted it too. He licked his lips and pushed his back up. Kneeling on the ground his back arched, pushing his ass out and his fists on the ground. 

“Please Sir! Please give me your cock. I need it. I need your big cock in me.” Derek’s face was now against Liam’s crotch, rubbing against it like a cat on his owner’s leg. His mouth was open and tracing the lines of the growing monster. Still shaking his ass for the crowd Derek was smiling at Liam.

The men let out cheers of amazement and awe watching the display. More so from how they could see Derek’s hole even starting to wink and relax, being spread with his hands waiting for his cock. 

“You understand now?” Liam called out to the cocky male that was watching from the crowd. He pulled his pants off and pulled Derek up off the ground. Putting the male’s hands on the pole in front of him Liam took his place behind the other and lined his cock up to the hole.

“This bitch is mine!” Liam pushed his cock against the soft hole, making it open to take him. Derek moaned loudly feeling his ass spread and he tried to get the cock in him but was met with a strike from Liam’s hand. “Behave.” 

Derek whined his face showing the need his body was full of. 

“See that!?” Liam laughed and spread Derek’s ass more. “You want this cock slut? You’re gonna get it!!” The younger male shot his hips forward and slammed his cock deep into Derek’s hole, his cock too big for how the man’s hole was.

The crowd were watching as the two started a violent fuck fest on stage. Derek was fucked into the stripper pole the sounds of his ass being fucked hovering over the entire club. Even the DJ had turned down the music while they all watched the display.

Liam’s heavy balls were slapping against Derek’s body, his hands holding on to his sides while he fucked the muscle slut. Derek’s own voice yelling and moaning while his body was used for all to see. “Oh GOD!! YESS!! SO GOOD!! FUCK MEEE” He howled not stopping while Liam fucked him. 

After fucking Derek with all his might Liam groaned and stilled his balls filling up the wolf’s ass with cum. He pulled his cock out and showed it to the crowd. “Who wants to use this bitch slut!?” He called out to the crowd his cock still had and leaking cum, Derek meanwhile still with his ass spread open and cum leaking from his hole.

“Pound my slutty pussy!” Derek called out the men his hand now leaving the pole and playing with his hole. He smirked and showed the men how much he was still ready for cock. Soon there was a line of men eager to take a chance at Derek’s hole. 

Liam stood atop the stage collecting 20 dollar bills from each man that came up and by the end of the night he lost count of how much he’d made from Derek’s hole.


	28. Scott , Liam, Derek/Peter : Be Strong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I absolutely adore your drabbles. What about a fic where one of the boys (Stiles, Derek, Scott, Jackson, etc) puts the others under a spell that doesn't let them come until the caster comes in/on them? So the ones under the spell sit around horny and desperate, mouths drooling, cocks dripping as they compete to be allowed to have an orgasm
> 
> Find me here: [ Hotsexydorks.tumblr.com](https://hotsexydorks.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Come talk, prompt, everything!

Liam couldn’t take it any longer, it was too much. He was still getting used to this whole enhanced werewolf business. His body was stronger, bigger, better but it came with so many more feelings. His brain couldn’t keep up with it. The spell only accentuated then. He was stuck like this, trying to get some bit of release from the spell but he couldn’t. His cock was rock hard and he had to wear thick underwear just to stop his precum from soaking his pants but even that wasn’t enough. 

Today was the day, he was lucky enough to have worn black sweats that masked the wet patch. But that did nothing to stop him from feeling horny. He needed it now. He didn’t care about the stupid pact they made , he couldn’t handle it anymore. 

Even through out training Liam had a hard time, it wasn’t that his dick was hard it was that he could feel everything, the contact against him all the time running and chasing made it worse. 

He waited until everyone had gone avoiding conversation and hiding in the bathroom. When the coast was clear Liam looked out and went back into the locker room. He knew that it wouldn’t be locked, it never was.

Liam barely had the camera set up before his clothes were off and he was stroking himself. His rock hard cock jutting out and leaking precum like a faucet. Just stroking his cock was enough to make Liam’s body shake with ecstasy. It had been weeks since they were stuck like this and he was at the end of his rope. 

Slick sounds from his hand started to fill the air of the vacant locker room. Liam was already moaning like a slut, his body kept on the edge of cuming all the time. But now that he was giving into his urges his body was turning all the pent up energy and focusing it. 

He reached into his bag and gulped as he pulled out a starter dildo, it was small and not something you’d even think would be on a guy but if he was going to do this he didn’t want to have to go any more than he needed to. Liam held the toy in his hand hesitant but he knew he had to do this. There was no way he was going to wait months until they found a way to break the curse. 

The time for questioning was over. Liam pushed the dildo against his ass and it sucked straight in. He moaned loudly feeling the jolt of pleasure it was like his body was orgasming but nothing came out. Unknowingly he did it again, pulling his hand back and pushing the dildo into his ass, and again the feeling came back. Liam forgot about stroking his cock and he was soon in the throws on it. He was leaning back on the bench showing his legs up and ass being taken by the tiny dildo. The young wolf laughed and kept going, it was like cuming but it never went away it just kept going and going. Liam moaned, his toes curling and body shaking. 

“Mhmmmmmmm please choose me!!” He begged the male who would be seeing the video later. 

When Liam finally needed a rest he dropped the dildo the ground and crawled to the phone smiling, his hair wet with sweat and face flushed red. The video had been an hour long, he let out a giggle seeing the time length and sent it to the email address. He looked back at the dildo on the floor biting his lip, maybe a little more wouldn’t hurt. 

~~~

Scott knew it was wrong, he was an Alpha and he should be setting an example for the rest of the pack but he couldn’t help himself. This bloody curse was like it knew his body. Knew what he liked and then made every little thing feel like that. His nipples, his ass, his neck. It all felt like he was being touch and assaulted nonstop. It had barely been a day before he gave in. Scott and Derek told the other’s to hold out and not do anything but here he was bouncing on a dildo in the middle of the forrest and touching his body all over. His hands never found their way to his dick though, they went everywhere else but his dick. 

When Scott first found out what the curse was he stayed strong for the pack but deep down he was scared. Scared because to Scott it would be difficult to hold back. He already knew being bi meant trying different things with different people and he already knew he liked to bottom. So the curse making his hormones rage and him not being allowed to use his butt toys made him furious, he could get over not touching his dick that wasn’t an issue it was not playing with his ass. 

He tried locking away the toys as a safety measure but instead that just gathered them into one place on his bed. It was too tempting, but the more he looked at it the more he though that a little wouldn’t hurt. If he didn’t send any evidence then no one would know. But from that first moment on his bed under the curse he knew it wouldn’t be. Scott used just a simple plug to maybe quench his thirst by filling his ass with something small but that just made him hungrier. Scott loved feeling a dick slide in and out of him but even just the simple plug was making him feel like he was in heaven, it was better than anything before he had tried. 

Hours later he found himself travelling to where he was now. In the middle of the preserve, on the forest floor a purple dildo shoved up his ass and bouncing on it moaning loudly. Even though he was in the open and that his voice would carry he still moaned without holding back. The camera was set up in front of him and he was staring at it while he fucked himself, letting the mysterious male see all that he was feeling. Scott was smiling the entire time on the video while he played with his body and showed the male all the parts of him that would drive him crazy. 

“ahhhuhuuu I’m a True Alpha slut that loves cock in my ass. ffhhhh Please choose me !” 

Scott didn’t stop fucking himself. He couldn’t he continued and kept going as if he were trying to stare past the camera watching the man. His body was moving on his own now, he wasn’t stopping until it tired out. By the time Scott had stopped his legs were jelly and when he stood up he fell to the floor, kneeling his limbs shaky from his excursion. 

~~~

Derek sat in his loft sweat pouring down his body as he tried to hold fast. He needed to stay strong and find a cure for his spell. The older wolf had spent his lest month searching through books and pages on anything related to this he could find. Mandrake, Willow sap, there was nothing that was leading him in the right direction. He was losing his own will to fight it. But he needed to. He had to find a cure for the rest of them. 

He was sure that the other’s didn’t know but Derek did. Derek knew that they had broken their pact. There was only so much that someone could take, he didn’t blame them, he couldn’t. Even the great Derek Hale was tempted.

What wasn’t helping was that as the days went by Derek would get packages. Each of them containing something that would help him give in to his demise. Dildos, plugs, vibrators, one package was a box that contained a fucking machine. Even with all of these though Derek tried to stay strong he was holding out. Hoping that something about them would give him a clue as to who this man was and where he could go to stop him. 

Rain crashed down against the side of the building, hitting the glass panes. It shook Derek from his trance, he had been staring at the display of toys and had lost track of time. The last thing he remembered was seeing the sunlight on his floor watching it spread across the room. But now all he saw were the toys and the emptiness of the loft.

Derek whined and looked away trying to move but he couldn’t. His body was grabbing out and he picked up the dildo. It was in his mouth and Derek moaned around the large length, it was cold, plastic and tasted horrible but his body didn’t care about the taste. His body loved the feel. It was euphoric and he wanted more. Derek crawled over to the box and pulled the first dildo he could from it. The jet black colour pulling him into the void. It was dangerous, before he knew what was happening Derek opened his eyes and found himself riding the dildo. His body had worked off an auto pilot making its main focus pleasure.

The horny wolf didn’t even have any idea what was happening. He was one moment fighting it and now his eyes were open the floor covered in sweat and his body bouncing on the dildo as he held another in his hand bringing it closer to his ass. 

Derek’s ass stretched over the dildo shouting as the second length pushed past his ass. Panting with his mouth open Derek pushed harder and drooled over the dildos. Mind melting and laughing at how good it felt. 

“Oh my. Who would have thought my little nephew would break so nicely.” A voice pulled Derek’s attention making him look up at the man, his uncle. Shame ran through his body making him grasp at the toys but he couldn’t make himself pull the dildos out from his hole. 

“Peter!??” 

“Oh yes my dear nephew.” His hand pulled at the zipper and let his cock flop from his pants. “I’ve so enjoyed watching you, but even I have a limit to my patience.” He stroked his large length, the shape and size hovering over the wolf as he bounced his ass over the dildos. A single drop of his precum dropped over his nephew’s face hitting his face. 

Derek’s body stilled when the precum landed on his face. Like a flood breaking through a dam he felt pressure and energy push through his body and his cock started to shake and shoot cum everywhere, his bouncing making the mess even greater. 

“Such a pretty thing, I wonder now who should be next.” Peter walked to his laptop and looked over the videos he had been getting from the boys. “Such tasty little things.”


	29. Theo/Scott : Theo's Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: What about Theo using mind control to corrupt Scott and turn him into an evil slutty bad boy? And then maybe they set their sights on Liam? <3
> 
> Find me here: [ Hotsexydorks.tumblr.com](https://hotsexydorks.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Come talk, prompt, everything!

Scott locked his bike and went into the club where he was going to meet Theo. The Alpha wanted to put it behind him, work on being allies now instead of enemies. A pack of together is better than packs divided. Even against some of the others’ protests Scott insisted it would be fine. What would Theo be able to do to him in a crowded place like a club. Maybe a place like this would be the best place to do it. It was a different atmosphere to the secluded areas others had requested.

But that was where he was Scott knew what cards were on the table. With Theo there the male held his cards close to his chest and now it was time to spring his trap. 

He’d long given up on the idea of killing Scott, he’d done that already. Now he was focused on more complex ideas. Killing him meant he was dead, gone. But changing him and and corrupting his mind was more lasting and more entertaining. 

It was time to show him what he could really be. What he was dying to be. 

Theo was dancing on stage taking in the tips, he had to earn money somehow and stripping and showing his body paid well. It also didn’t hurt that he was an exhibitionist, taking every chance to show off his body. 

He loved feeling everything that it evoked from people; lust, curiosity, jealousy, disgust, desire. It made turning tricks more fun and each night different from the last. The club provided the perfect place for him to drum up mischief. Fucking people in committed relationships, making them cheat and handing them back to their boyfriends. Fucking guys who think they’re better than him cause they’re not stripping, taking them off their high horse and showing them something new. 

But now it was time for a change. They always say two heads are better than one. 

~~~

Scott wasn’t sure what he was seeing but soon it made more sense. How Theo had managed to support himself and there was some sort of semblance of a normal life with no support system. When he looked around he found the other male dancing on stage grabbing his crotch and smirking at the crowd. 

Shirtless and in tight shorts it was really working on the crowd. The male did always know how to play he part. But while Scott was standing there he couldn’t help but watch him. Each roll and step that accentuated his body under the lights. It was mesmerising. 

Theo could feel the gaze on him, he could sense Scott being there watching and now it was time for the show. The dancer lifted his head slightly looking out to the crowd and catching Scott’s eyes and just like that he Alpha was caught in a web. 

The world slowed around them and it felt like they were the only two people there. He couldn’t feel anyone else or take notice of them. Everything blurred away leaving him watching Theo with all his attention. The flowing movements and that massive cock, the sweat, his scent. Scott felt his body burning up while he watched Theo’s show. It was taking him over, he couldn’t stop watching even as he felt his body burning with the heat of it.

Scott walked through the crowd moving them aside until he was standing right at the front of the steps. 

Theo held out his hand for the other to take to get one stage. It was a simple part of his plan, hold the illusion that Scott was coming up there on his own. 

When the two were finally on stage Scott started dancing with him, chests pressed together and bodies rolling in time to each other. Contact and touch all over. Eventually through the dance Scott turned around and faced the crowd a sex eyes on his face. 

_What?..no what is this?_ Scott asked himself, trying to ask everyone. He wasn’t this. This wasn’t him. Never had he gotten on stage like this, or even dancing like this. His shirt was pulled over his head and his pants unzipped falling down to the ground and being kicked away. But even with everything in his head saying he shouldn’t he was being drawn to show the men more and more, never enough. 

Theo was pressed against Scott’s back his cock grinding up against the wolf’s bouncing ass, it was an invitation in itself for him to rub his cock all up on the other’s hole.

_Please.. no.. don’t no!!_ Even with his pleads and begging Scott’s body continued to move, his thumbs were hooked under the elastic of the underwear and pulling them down slowly. He was actually teasing the men!? “Awh I think you guys can do better than that, you do want to see me take them off don’t you?” He called out to the crowd in a tone he’d never heard himself speak in. It was flirty but manly and yet so full of sex.

The crowd went wild and started to throw dollar bills at him. They had been meant for the dancers but this was a more exciting show for them to see right now. Lights blinded him and his body moved, then he was naked. His heart raced as his hard cock was on show for the entire club to see. When his eyes focused again he could see the men practically drooling and throwing money at him. But they were saying more. He looked down and saw the male’s hands hiding his junk from the men. A wave of relief washed over him, for a split second he thought he was saved until Theo slammed his cock against his ass and spread Scott’s legs. 

He was being pulled back and his ass and cock were being displayed for everyone to see. “You studs like that? Huh? Seeing my virgin pussy hole?” Scott blushed and shouted loudly out to group of men that were now all paying attention. His hands played with his nipples and he moaned. Sounding like the slut he was now. “Do you want to see this big cock breaking my pussy in?” Scott teased the crowd with his ass showing them the tight hole barely even able to fit the tiniest bit of the tip in.

Theo walked to the edge of the stage and went to one of the excited males. “You, take off my underwear and get my cock wet.” The male bent his legs and the stranger was slamming his face onto his cock and into Scott’s ass.

Scott played with his nipples showing the men how sensitive they were, each pull, tug and twist he gave himself made his cock jump. He winked at one of the middle aged men who’s mouth was open and drooling. The other’s cock didn’t need fluffing nor did it needed to be soaking, it just need to be wet for what was coming next. 

With Scott in the air Theo angled his body and Scott’s teasing the hole, letting Scott do the talking. “Pump your loads into me, turn my pussy into a slutty cock hole.” Scott moaned loudly, garnering a roar from the crowd and making him smile widely. _No. No . Stop! I .. I don’t!!_

Theo forced his cock in bit by bit, then inch by inch and soon his cock was slapping loudly and violently against Scott’s ass. Bouncing him in the air and making the alpha’s fat ass jiggle with each thrust. The turning slut’s smile didn’t fade it grew wider and wider, his mind growing weaker and weaker. 

What started out as a virgin tight ass hole now, hours later, was a sloppy gaping hole , a revolving door for cock and cum. Scott’s tan skin was painted in cum and shining in the lights from the loads that had rained on him from the men. He didn’t even notice that it was just him and Theo left in the club. 

“Thanks for my gift Theo” Scott looked up at the male smiling, after being fucked the entire night he was still wanting more. “But.. I want to spread this gift…”

“Oh?” He raised his eyebrow at the fallen alpha. “And who do you have in mind then?” 

“Liam.” Scott smirked at him moving up more confidently. Taking Theo’s cock in his hand that twitched in excitement from the suggestion. 

“Oh you are an evil little slut.”


	30. Scott/Liam : Down Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Prompt that might be too weird: Cock transformation. Liam (or whoever) get transformed into Scott's cock. His new life consists of piss running through him, getting hard and twitching. Thankfully, Scott is so busy investigating Liam's disappearance he doesn't have time to jerk it. Unfortunately, Liam tries to get Scott's attention by twitching a lot one morning, leading Scott to whack it. Scott cums & the intensity breaks him. After, he is happy to live as Scott's perfectly behaved cock.
> 
> Find me here: [ Hotsexydorks.tumblr.com](https://hotsexydorks.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Come talk, prompt, everything!

“I’m not going to give up Stiles!” The voice boomed against the walls of the vet’s clinic, the Alpha not emerging but still making Scott feel just as fiercely. “Liam is my responsibility. I bit him, I turned him and I won’t give up till we find him.” 

“I’m not saying to give up Scotty, but maybe we should cool our heads and regroup about this. You know get a new perspective.” Stiles sighed trying to defuse Scott’s emotions. Always protective of Liam but the beta being missing for over a week now meant Scott was getting more and more agitated.

“It’s not that easy Stiles. I can feel him, it’s like he’s right there, just out of my grasp..” A thud came from the table that Scott hopped up on. The two sat there thinking and staring at the board they were using for hours on end. It was already night by the time Scott broke the silence.

“Arrrrhhh! I need to pee again.” Jumping off the table Scott beelined for the toilet with Stiles shaking his head. 

“You have fun I’m going to go home and see if I can find anything.” 

~~~

Liam shouted and screamed and yelled himself hoarse, he had been lost for days now. He just wanted to feel something, find something. His vision was black he saw nothing but darkness, his body feeling like it was floating. Stuck in limbo.

One night he was in bed the next he was here. Stuck. Due to some coping mechanisms he had found Liam managed to keep track of time and sense. But he couldn’t see anything still. There was no difference between having his eyes open or shut.

But finally there were glimpses of hope. Eventually he could hear Scott’s voice, talking about him. But it all faded just as quickly. 

It wasn’t until hours later that he had realised what it was. Light came back and what Liam saw was legs, Scott’s room, it was all. He couldn’t talk, he couldn’t move he couldn’t even look around all that much. Soon he was move, the legs carrying him some where, it was then Liam saw his fate. 

He was Scott’s dick. Hanging low between his legs and swaying with each step. It felt as if his whole body was being swung like it were held up by something and he was just being toyed with. 

As Scott continued moving Liam saw where they were going. He screamed out more and more but it was all in vein. The young wolf, now a dick felt Scott’s hand on his what would be his legs and holding him and aiming his face towards the toilet. Pressure rose from his toes and soon Liam felt the heavy stream of piss flow through his body. It was going through him like it was the most natural thing in the world. 

Soon after he was shook from side to side and around as he was drained of the last drops. This couldn’t be right, this wasn’t what was happening. Liam in denial about it all but he couldn’t fight it. 

There Liam spent his days listening to his friends as they tried to look for him and search for the teen. His hope all but gone until one morning.

~~~

It was the weekend and Liam knew that Scott wouldn’t be awake for another while, the alpha liked to sleep in a bit on those days. This would be time for him to try his plan. A few days earlier Liam had learned that he could move slightly. If if tried hard enough his body was able wiggle and move. He hoped it would be enough to get the attention of the alpha but he didn’t want to risk it working in public so worked on it in secret. Liam had managed to stand up when he felt the familiar hand wrap around him. Scott’s fist taking him in it’s embrace and Liam started to cry. ‘No… No!! This isn’t how it was supposed to go’ 

Scott’s finger traced over his cock head feeling the precum that was leaking more than usual. He moaned loudly as he felt his heavy balls. It had been weeks since he had gotten off, he was so focused that he didn’t even think of it and now his body seemed to be catching up with him. The alpha’s hand stroked his cock biting his lip and letting the horny thoughts flow through him. His mom was gone to work he had all day to just edge himself and play with his cock now. 

He threw his pillows back, grabbed his laptop and watched porn and started to stroke his length like it was the first time. 

It had been hours , Liam’s body was breaking down. His mouth was drooling as if he had a fountain going through him. He was leaking the male’s precum like crazy and the alpha wasn’t letting up. The more he jerked off the more it took over Liam’s body. The pleasure that Scott felt was all over Liam’s body, it was all he felt. 

Scott took a hold of his cock and slapped it against his hand, groaning loudly. He liked play with a bit of power. He’d learned that he wasn’t vanilla, something that Liam was now learning. 

The slaps went around Liam’s body and he wasn’t sure how the alpha was holding his cum back. It was filling his body and Liam felt like he was swimming in a pool of it. The more he jerked off the more Liam’s mind shook and the more he leaked again. It was a never ending cycle until Scot ended it. 

Leaning back the alpha played with his balls and jerked off again pushing himself to the edge, but this time he didn’t stop. Liam screamed loudly the pleasure now breaking him. His eyes shutting with the way it felt, how much he couldn’t stop himself from shaking and twitching. There was so much that was going on and even through it Scott didn’t stop. 

The alpha moaned loudly as he shot his biggest load in his lift, painting his skin he stroked his cock more, riding it as long as he could. “Fuck yeah…” He said quietly to himself as he slumped back with a dopey smile on his face. 

Liam’s body was twitching and shaking, the pleasure the sheer intensity of it making him laugh. 

Scott looked down at his dripping cock that continued to twitch. “Fuck still want more buddy?” He laughed and stroked his cock again , glancing at his laptop. There was time for at least 2 more of those before his mom was back.


	31. Jordan & Derek & Peter & Scott & Liam / OMC : Pack o' Sluts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A pack of sluts. No Stiles. the pack including Jordan are nothing more than a bunch of were sluts. I'd love to see the sleeping around town and even the surrounding area with a bunch of omc's
> 
> Find me here: [ Hotsexydorks.tumblr.com](https://hotsexydorks.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Come talk, prompt, everything!

“They didn’t know why it happened or even how it happened but the Beacon Hills pack was now famous. Not for saving the town, or defeating an impending doom, or even for any heroic act. No, instead of being famous for anything good the pack were more.. infamous than that. 

~~~

John stormed out of the interrogation room, the perp in there was giving him nothing and they needed something to bust the leader and time was running out. 

“Parrish, my office.” John called out to the deputy and waited in the room holding the door and closing it after him. 

“I want you to do what ever it takes to get information out of that guy. I know you’ve never let one go yet.” John sat in his chair seeing the deputy nod.

“Yes sir.” Jordan walked out of the room with a saunter in his steps, making his way to the room he slipped in and looked at the guy. “So. Hear you’re giving the Sheriff a bit of trouble.” 

“Yeah what of it?” The guy wasn’t barely a man, the clean face and boyish looks had Jordan almost too moral to do this to a kid, almost. He was 19 and just out of school, one wrong turn and he ended up in the circle of a criminal gang. 

“Oh nothing of it, I’m just here to see what I can get out of you.” 

“Pff, yeah, like the good cop bad cop routine is going to work. A little notice but your friend there isn’t exactly a good ‘bad cop’ .”

Jordan chuckled, by now he was behind the male, his hands dropped on to his shoulders, grasping them. “Who said he was the bad cop.” 

He threw the boy over the table and pressed his crotch into his ass. “Since you’re with the gang I trust you’ve heard about a certain cop on the force.” His breath was on his neck, warm and tingly. The heavy warmth over his body. “The one that fucks the boys till they give up information?” His hand trailed down the boy’s back to his ass and into his pants. “Well.. it isn’t just a rumour.” 

“Wha-!?” The young male struggled and tried to free himself but Jordan’s strength was too much. 

Even just using one hand the hellhound had the male pinned against the desk. He spat at the exposed hole, after pulling the pants down to show the bare ass. His cock lined up to the ass and teasing him. “Last chance before you really give it up.” 

“Try it. You’ll never get anything from me fucking pig.” He struggled even more and spat his words with a venom. 

“oh… how naive you are.” Jordan slammed his cock into the boy’s hole. Taking his ass and fucking it on the desk. His long cock working his way into the tight muscles and making them give up. 

He screamed and bucked against Jordan but it made it all the more exciting for him. The shifter pushed the boy’s face against the cool metal of the table and kept fucking even despite his struggle. Tutting and rubbing the boy’s hair while he got the table all wet.

But soon the shouts of pain turned into moans of pleasure. Jordan smirked and stopped pushing the boy. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a cock ring. Using both his hands he reached around and fitted it to the boy’s cock to stop him from cuming. “There you go.” Jordan smiled as he pulled the boy into the air and fucked him holding the young male by his hips. 

Slamming his cock in to the other’s ass over and over again he was working the boy on his cock, laughing as the other was helplessly moaning now. 

“See, why don’t tell me what I want to know and I’ll make it even better, might let you cum.” Jordan’s hips were moving like a machine, shallow quick thrusts were all it took for the boy to scream. 

“RUSSO. HE’S THE ONE.” The boy broke on Jordan’s cock and he moaned trying to grab his dick, the sweet taste of release always just moments away. The deputies cock so good by always just never enough he wanted more. 

“That’s a good boy. Got that John?” He called out to the other room waiting for the reply from the boss. 

“We got it.”

Jordan put the boy back on the table and took the ring off, fucking the boy to orgasm, filling his ass with some hot cum from his heavy balls. 

“Tom…..” The boy sobbed his ass twitching from it’s abuse. “My name is Tom.” 

Jordan smiled at him and shoved the cock back into the boy’s waiting hole making him moan out more. 

~~~

Derek and Peter were with a pack outside of town. As the last two born wolves of the pack they were the most suited to the job. 

The news of Beacon Hills had spread and it mean dealing with pack dynamics. Both Hale men had done this before it wasn’t the first time that a pack had requested a meeting so they had a designated spot on the outskirts of Beacon Hills. Away from the eyes of hunters or kin alike. 

The meeting started off normally like any meeting would, eventually the wolves grew more animalistic. Beacon Hills was a town that attracted supernatural attention what garnered it more interest was that they had managed to protect and manage the town with one pack, a true alpha, hellhounds, banshees. It was a supernatural phenomenon. 

But with the news of their feats also travelled news of their business. The pack were are sluts and they used their bodies and sex to solve all their problems. 

While the meeting was adjourned for a break to let the wolves deal with their wolves Derek approached the alpha from the other pack. “Alpha Rick, I hope our meeting is giving you a satisfactory look into our pack and into Beacon Hills.” 

Derek’s style hadn’t changed if anything his and Peter’s clothes were the same, but now they weren’t afraid to flaunt their assets more openly. 

“It… is interesting Hale. How a pack like yours survive like this and face adversity so often and still come out on top.” 

Derek smirked at the man and looked past him to the room behind them motioning to it to the man. “If you’re interested I can show you.” 

Peter chuckled and stood up from where he was perched on the chair and rolled his eyes at his nephew trying to play coy. While the two walked off Peter decided to take a more direct approach. 

Outside were two wolves that had accompanied the alpha to their territory, the older man whistled at them. 

Both young male’s turned their heads to see the man stark naked, his body on display and cock rock hard. 

“So, why don’t you boys really work off that energy. We all know why you’re so ‘excited’ .” Peter smirked referring to the rumours that he was sure the wolves knew about. 

Like two excited puppies they bounded for the older man, almost on all fours they approached him. 

Peter’s hands guided the two of them expertly, no stranger to dealing with two men at one time. Both of them snarling at each other wanting a piece of the man. “Behave or else no fun for either of you.” His didn’t shine nor didn’t his wolf pose a threat to them, the two were two excitable for that now. That and Peter didn’t need that to take control of the situation. 

Taking a cock in both hands he hummed in delight at the treasures. “Maybe you two will be fun after all.” Stroking the two young wolves off Peter took turns making out with each other them and working their cocks harder. “Time to worship a real man boys.” Peter pushed them to the ground, knees hitting the dirt. 

With a hand on each other their heads Peter shoved their faces in. Giving one his cock and the other his ass. His legs spread opening up the space and making room for the two suck , lick and use their mouths should be used on a man.

From inside the house the two wolves heard a scream and moved to dart towards it. Peter in control stopped them and kept the two on the ground. “Don’t move boys, it’s just your alpha having some fun with my little nephew.” He smirked as the door opened to show the muscled alpha fucking Derek on his knot, his belly already full with cum. 

Drool down the side of his face as he felt the knot pulling and pushing at the edges of his rim over and over again stretching his ass as if it were dozens of men had fucked him.

The two wolves whined seeing their alpha’s knot ruining Derek’s ass their own bodies starting to wonder what it would feel like.

~~~

Scott showing and training Liam

Liam didn’t have to be in the pack long to know that there was something going on, he just wanted to be in on it. They all talked like they were a family a close knit group but he couldn’t help feel out of the loop a bit. Like there was a secret but he wanted to know it. One night he cornered Scott in the locker room and demanded to know what was actually happening.

“I suppose it’s time you knew.” Scott sighed , the time had come. Truth be told he didn’t want to keep a secret from Liam but he wasn’t sure how the male would react and the rest of the pack told him to wait. But it was hard to wait. 

“Wear this tomorrow and then we’ll talk after practise tomorrow.” 

Liam looked down at the blue banded jockstrap that he was just handed and he looked confused. All the other ones he had worn were for sports but this one seemed different. 

The next moment when he put it on Liam found out why it was different. Unlike his usual jocks that were itchy and scratchy this was actually comfortable and made him feel like there was a bounce in his step. 

Scott didn’t bring up what they had talked about and Liam didn’t want to push. He would wait for the time when Scott would tell him. 

“That’s it Liam ride it like that.” He was half way down the ‘small’ toy and Liam couldn’t believe it. All he wanted to do was learn what the big secret was but he didn’t expect it to be any of this. His ass stretched around the dildo and while he sunk himself lower Scott played with his own ass using a large dildo for himself. 

“Fuccckkk!!” Liam bit his lip and slammed his ass down to the ground, the entire length now in his ass. Bouncing on it he moaned as the his mind opened up to the new secrets. 

Scott smiled proudly at Liam while he fucked himself on the dildo. 

“Ready for the next one?” He asked holding up another, bigger than what he was using already. 

Hesitant Liam took the dildo from the other and nodded. Pulling the original dildo from his ass made him shudder, his ass bucking against it but focusing on his body and making sure that he could do it. 

The next one didn’t take long, Liam was hungry for it now and he needed more. He leaned into Scott’s body and licked at the other’s pits blushing, letting his body lead him where it wanted to go. 

“Nasty pig. Like me.” Scott smirked and lifted the other’s arm up lapping at Liam’s pits as well the two of them licking at the musk from training. 

Liam was moaning loudly and on the edge of cuming when the basketball team walked in. 

“Hey boys, ready for a two for one special ?” Scott asked them smiling and showing off his stretched ass. 

Liam looked up and was greeted with sweaty musky balls in his face. “Ready to fuck Dunbar into the slut he’s meant to be.” His cock twitched and Liam came in his pouch of his jock moaning on the dildo.


	32. Chris/Scott/Isaac : A Hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Chris owns Scott and Issac, he found when they were each dating Allison how easy it was to break them into cock-hungry fags, begging to worship his big daddy cock, drink down his piss, clean him of his sweat and serve him however he deems fit, story end with him using the boys in front of the whole pack after a disagreement.
> 
> Find me here: [ Hotsexydorks.tumblr.com](https://hotsexydorks.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Come talk, prompt, everything!

It wasn’t that Chris wasn’t ready to see his little baby grow up. No he knew that she had grown up and was growing still. She had become a strong women and a strong character , more than anything he could have imagined for her. Some how being the best of all of them. No it wasn’t a worry about her. It was that the boy she’d brought home was a sub bottom, cock slave fag waiting to happen. 

The boy, Scott, just needed the right man to show him the way and Chris was more than happy to show him that what he needed wasn’t his daughter but something else. After all he had to make sure that his daughter was dating the right sorts. 

It started with Chris calling Scott down to the basement to show the young male what the Argents did. A way of bonding, showing the other a good gesture. 

“What to see what this all looks like?” He asked the curious male, already taking off his jacket to reveal his muscular frame that his shirt clung to. Chris geared up with a chest harness and then some gun holsters for his hips as well. The only thing in Scott’s mind was how much he looked like one of the alpha men in the porn he’d seen on Stiles’ laptop. 

“Looks good Sir.” Scott nodded pulling himself out of his haze in just enough time to see him finish his get up.

“Oh please Scott, those that call me Sir get a very different man.” Laughing he pulled at his shirt and outfit to make it sit better. Stretching the wrinkles out on his clothes and making him somehow even more attractive. 

“Yes…” The word was on his lips again, just on the tip of his tongue, threatening to show its head again. “…Mr.Argent..” Scott was still staring at the man’s stature. Even just looking at him he felt the over whelming urge to call the male sir again. 

“Are you alright Scott?” The older man took a step forward towards the Scott making him step back towards the bench.

“I..uh..” 

Chris smiled lowly at the other his body eventually standing over the male and surround him. “I said. Are you alright?” His tone stricter and more direct. He grabbed Scott’s face and made the darting boy look at him. “Answer me fag”

“Yes Sir.” Scott almost but barked back, as if it were automatically there. The act of it alone made the teen shudder and excitement ran up his spine.

It was a whirlwind that happened next. Chris pushed Scott against the wall harshly and started to rub the boy’s face in his pits. He was making sure that the slut remembered his stink, his musk. It didn’t take any convincing or words for Scott to start sniffing and inhaling the other’s scent like oxygen. Scott’s cock was rock hard and he was feeling a new feeling. His ass twitching and opening already wanting the male to ruin him. 

That was how Scott found himself now, months into dating Allison, he knew he should have told her or broken up with her or something but now he was in too deep. Almost literally, Scott was on his knees in Chris’ workshop sucking off the the Daddy from below. His mouth worshiping the man’s cock, dripping with spit all over himself and the other’s balls. He never stopped sucking the male’s cock no even when he heard Allison say his name. So distracted by Chris’ cock he didn’t even notice he coming down before then.

“Daddy have you seen Scott? His car is outside.”

Hey angel, he was just here. I think he’s in the toliet right now.” Chris smiled sweetly at his daughter and let her go on her way.

“Fucking whore didn’t even stop when my daughter came in/”

Scott moaned around the other’s cock and looked up at him, no deep throating the man’s large cock for the first time. His face covered in spit and cum and piss from being used all night by the hunter’s friends as an anonymous cock slut. He only wished he knew who they were so he could get more. 

He truly was the man’s toy.

 

~~~

When Allison started dating Isaac it was clear what he had to do. Not only had she picked another fag boy, she picked a boy that practically lived with them since Chris had taken him in. 

It was a dark night when he sighed loudly, looking over the top of his paper he saw Isaac standing in the hallway. Allison had gone with the girls out of town to have a weekend to themselves and Isaac was left alone with Chris in the house.

Chris stood up and walked towards Isaac, pulling him in for a hug to let the boy feel safe in his arms. It wasn’t the first time they hugged but it was the first time that Chris put his hands on Isaac’s ass. 

Groping the male’s cheeks Chris didn’t let Isaac move until he heard the moan fall from the other’s mouth. His mind melting from the fear of the storm to the touch of Chris’ hand. Isaac pressed his chest against Chris’ body and stuck his ass out into the grasp of the hand. 

“That’s a good boy.” He cooed at the younger.

Looking up at the caregiver with eyes wide with want and innocence , Isaac breathed slowly. His heart beating loudly and mind staring at the man. “Sir…” His words were breathless, as if he had just exhausted himself. 

Chris took the boy to his desk and bent him over his fingers pulling at his shorts and leaving Isaac’s ass in the air. The wolfs ass on display for him. Watching Isaac he worked his fingers against the hole, teasing him and pushing against the clamped muscles. 

“Such a tight hole, going to train you Isaac. Make sure you’re a good boy. Train that hole to reach it’s proper potential as a slutty hole for men to stuff with cock cum, piss and anything else.” 

He whimpered, not from fear but from the male’s control and how it excited him. As almost as if he was an alpha wolf and Isaac was meant to submit to him. 

Weeks later the two males found themselves alone in the house again. The man had been teasing him and torturing the boy for hours on end, it was endless. Since that day Isaac began his new life under Chris. 

There wasn’t a moment when he didn’t have his cunt stuff full with something, a dildo, plug, vibrator anything. But the thing the hadn’t had yet was his cock. The delicious cock that Isaac dreamed about day and night now. Even in school he was dreaming about the man’s cock. The hefty weight, how good it smelt. He was glad to have Chris’ permission to jerk off using his ass like any good fag should be able to. It was easy for him since the beginning. He wasn’t sure if it was from the power of Chris’ training or his body was just made for hit but he didn’t care. 

Isaac lay back on the floor with his legs in the air his hand pumping a large blue dildo in and out of his ass. His clothes thrown to the side and his body bare and smooth for the man. This dildo was another step up from the last one he was using, his hole truly being trained and stretched for the man. 

Crying out Isaac panted his hair wet with sweat and need, he’s body on fire from wanting Chris’ touch and dominance and from his fifth orgasm of the afternoon. “Please! SIR!” Legs hit the ground shaking and shuddering from the over stimulation and lust. 

“Such a good fag.” Chris smirked as he slipped off the couch and slide his cock into Isaac’s hole, the dildos stretching Isaac’s hole just enough where it was easy to take the cunt but still tight around his cock. “Time to really train this pussy.” Isaac’s body shook under the man’s feeling the cock stretch the final stage of his ass into a finally beginning his journey to make his hole a true boy pussy. 

~~~

It had been a hard gruelling day of working out and all of them were tired and starting to stink, tensions were high as they were getting fed up of being out there training. The only people not showing signs of fatigue were Chris and Derek. All the younger members of the pack cried out for rest and Chris denied them their request. 

The older man shot looks at his two sub boys, a knowing look as the young ones argued with him for a break. Eventually he agreed, his own body feeling the effects now. Chris went back into the house and waited in the open living room. Soon after his boys walked in both knowingly looking at him. 

“Down!” He barked at them , smirking as the two bodies dropped to their knees immediately. “Think you can go against me so easily and get away with it? Huh!?” 

Chris pulled his cock out and let his stream of piss shoot over the two boys. Both of them scrambling to feel the golden warmth and open their mouths to drink the nectar down. 

“Ass up!” 

Scott and Isaac quickly spun around the blur of a movement. Their chests pressed to the ground and ass in the air. Arching their backs in pain to please their master. Both boys already pulling their shorts down to their ankles for him. 

“This is what you get for disobeying me.” Chris slapped both slut’s ass with open palms enough to draw attention but the boys deserved it. This was their punishment and now they would learn.

“Fag boys like you deserve to be punished and used.” Scott and Isaac didn’t have enough time to hide themselves, Chris’ words were out and they weren’t the only ones there anymore. They looked up seeing their friends and pack with horrified looks on their face. 

“Wai–” “Guys we ca—-” 

Neither of the two were able to say anything more before their asses are pounded by Chris’ fists. Both of them shooting thick loads on the wooden floors from their holes being abused again by the man, drool falling from their lips.


	33. Stiles/Liam , Stiles/Parrish, Pack/OMC : A Taste of Power

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hypnotist/Vampire Stiles takes control over every guy in the Pack (and Danny and Parrish) one by one, to have his way with them Sorry for the bad English (I am from Italy)
> 
> Find me here: [ Hotsexydorks.tumblr.com](https://hotsexydorks.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Come talk, prompt, everything!

Stiles could barely contain his excitement, shutting his laptop and looking for everything he needed. He had tried it on a few passers by already but next was the real test, but even just those tests had him excited for everything to come. Soon he wouldn’t be the virgin of the group, that would all change now.

~~~

“In the showers later you’re going to wash your body, but this time instead of doing it like all the other guys, you’re going to enjoy it. Play with your nipples, rub your balls and make sure you rub the soap against your ass. Get your body nice and covered in soap, all while enjoying how hands feel on your body.”

Liam blinked as Stiles spoke, working the commands into him. Unaware of what was happening when Stiles met him in the bathroom just after school before training.

It was easy to get him alone and Liam trusted him so it was even easier to make sure that his suggestions hooked. So Stiles bided his time until after practise the team training like usual.

When they finished later that day they all went into the locker room, the room with the lingering scent of sweat, balls and musk from the teenagers and teams that used it.

Stiles watched closely in anticipation of what was going to happen next, usually there were only a handful of players that showered. Liam was one of them but the rest of them were all just guys that ducked under the water and left for home.

With the team filtering out with their things easily enough it left a handful of the team still in the locker room. Stiles opting not to draw attention to himself packed slower than usual and took his time taking his things, with only a few left in the locker room he walked towards the shower following after Liam.

The blonde walked to the showers with his towel and turned the water on. His usual habits kicking in and washing his body under the water. But as soon as Liam reached for the body wash his mind went blank, Stiles own commands kicking in and taking control.

It was smooth and almost robotic but Stiles could see Liam washing his body in the shower. The muscled frame he was building under the suds. Liam didn’t know what he was doing, his body was just moving and Stiles was enjoying the show.

Across from him was the young jock washing over his body, playing with his nipples and rubbing over himself like he was in a porno, trying to tease Stiles to go over there and fuck him against the wall. Making him take his cock there and then till Stiles was good and done. 

But he didn’t have time to fixate on that thought for too long before Liam turned around. Stiles’ own heart beating faster and his cock growing shamelessly as he watched him. Liam reached back with the soap and started to wash his ass, his hands rubbing the cheeks making them move. Giving Stiles glimpses of his hole before finally showing him the virgin hole as he rubbed all around it even starting to moan.

Stiles couldn’t believe what he was seeing, he knew that things would play out how he said, but he didn’t think it would work this well. Liam was touching himself and playing with his body and liking it. He thought he saw a finger even dip into his hole for a moment.

When Liam turned around he cock was rocked hard and surprisingly thick. While he wasn’t the longest cock Stiles had seen it was still thick. He licked his lips watching the teen start to wash his cock now. Stroking himself the same way he was washing his body but added with more pleasure.

This was great, and all he wanted. Stiles walked out of the show and rushed with his things his heart beating loudly and already planning his next steps.

~~~

“Alright come on Liam time for Stiles’ great inspection”

Liam nodded and got up from his place on the couch and went upstairs to the male’s room. Knowing what it meant, his body moving on it’s own. When he got there Liam stripped his clothes and got on his knees and waited for Stiles to come up. Stiles took out his hard cock and presented it to Liam who wasted no time in wrapping his lips around it.

His hands stroked the long length he wasn’t able to take it all the way yet so he had to make sure that he was showing Stiles he was trying.

Stiles smirked as he watched Liam’s head move on his cock. They had done this now times before but each time still felt great. He had made Liam think nothing of this time and forget it ever happened. Each time he sucked his cock it was the same, taking his cock in the car, bathroom , locker room, in the middle of a game. Each time he forgot about it later.

Liam managed half of Stiles cock before he looked up at him and mumbled around his cock. “hmm ey duhng betr?” He asked him moaning around the cock.

“Don’t speak with your mouth full pup.”

“Am I doing better?” He asked again this time his mouth off the cock and licking his lips and wiping his mouth clean from the spit that connected them. The younger jock didn’t even wait for an answer before he put his mouth back on the girth swallowing it again. His tongue swirling around the length and making his mouth move back and forth on the cock.

Stiles smirked and nodded. “A lot better buddy.” He didn’t have to guide Liam back but he still put his hand behind his head, holding him there and making sure his cock didn’t leave the younger’s mouth. “Play with them balls slutty boy.” Feeling Liam’s body follow his orders a beat later without question. With a chuckle and a groan he held Liam’s head in his hands signalling the end. His balls were full and they wanted somewhere to shoot their load.

“Swallow it all Liam.” Stiles’s balls were smacking his chin, his musk rubbing off on the young wolf’s face. He groaned loudly, his cock filling Liam’s throat and mouth with hot thick cum. Pouring it down his throat. Shooting cum into his mouth one more time.

Liam wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and smiled at the other, standing up and moving out of the room as he was dismissed by the other.

When Stiles came back downstairs he found Liam drinking water and looking for a throat soother. “Throat at you again?”

“Yeah… I thought wolves can’t get sick.”

Stiles smiled knowing to himself, smirking as he took out the sweet medicine for him.

~~~

Stiles wasn’t a stranger to the station so his visits weren’t seen as irregular at all. It was perfect for him when he wanted to ride his dildo. His car was just parked outside when he hit call on his phone.

“Parrish.” Jordan answered his phone without looking at the caller ID, usually forgoing checking now a days since it usually made no difference to him.

“Go to my father’s office and wait for me in his chair. You are to stroke your cock and get yourself hard for me.” Stiles spoke down the phone knowing that his voice was enough for Jordan to follow, not that he would know what he was doing at all.

When Stiles came walked into the station he greeted everyone like normal making his way to his father’s office.

“Stiles, you know your dad is off today right?”

“Yeah, I’m just picking up something he left here for me.” He smiled and waved back to the front desk closing the door behind him.

John shut the blinds after each day, since he hadn’t come in they were still closed and that meant Stiles’ present was hidden for him. He locked the door quietly and smirked seeing the deputy in his father’s chair not even undressed. His cock in his hand hard and leaking. Precume in his hands and slick from his stroking. Jordan had been ordered to only cum in Stiles’ ass or if he was in Stiles’ throat the younger fingered his ass.

“Stiles…” Jordan said quietly, he wasn’t questioning the other but more announcing to himself that his owner had arrived.

Stiles licked his lips, his dildo was ready for him and he was going to enjoy it. He dropped his clothes to the floor and straddled the Deputy with his back facing him. His ass teased the cock underneath him, wet and begging for his ass Jordan let out a moan. Stiles hadn’t taken away everything from him. He could still react and talk but he wasn’t Jordan Parrish the Deputy anymore, he was now Jordan Parrish Stiles’s living Dildo.

The large cock pushed into his ass as he sunk down. His ass taking the cock, it wasn’t the first time that Stiles was using him. No, the first time he used the other’s cock it was during a stakeout. He had been paired with Jordan to go patrol the area and look for clues. But Stiles had other plans for them.

All it took was a suggestion when they were in the car and they drove off past the preserve away from everyone. Once they were alone and safe away Stiles made his move. Freezing Jordan at first and just using him. His cock his to play with.

It was difficult at first because he wasn’t used to the size of Jordan’s cock but eventually he managed to start riding him and when he did he rode him until he came twice over the dashboard. Jordan’s balls had been growing until they were heavy and hitting the chair over and over again. He was groaning begging for permission to cum, but he never got it.

Stiles poked the cock with his finger and chuckled watching the other squirm and writhe under his touch. He jerked Jordan off slowly but still didn’t give him permission. It wasn’t until the cock was red and weeping did Stiles stop.

It might have been a culmination of different things or the taste of power that Stiles had gotten but he didn’t let Jordan come until the next time they were together, which was the end of the week. Not only that , but Parrish was commanded to spend all his time alone jerking off, keeping himself on edge. When he eventually was allowed to cum it was in the clearing of the forest with Stiles recording it as a cum fountain erupted on his Deputy uniform.

He was bouncing on the other’s cock moaning quietly to himself as he felt Jordan’s cock twitch his hips fighting urge to buck up and unload his sweet hot cum into his ass. “Alright boy, time to really go for a ride.” Stiles turned his head back to the other putting him back into action again.

Jordan stood up and hooked his hands under Stiles’ legs, holding him up in the air. His hips rocketed to life and he started to fuck the male’s ass.While he didn’t now what was going on that couldn’t be said about his body. His cock was rock hard and red from the attention and lack of love that he was getting.

The hellhounds ability to fuck him never stopped amazing Stiles. Who needed a fucking machine when you could turn the hot guys around you into one for free. “Fuck fuck fuck..” He groaned loudly his cock ready to blog. “Cum for me.” Stiles ordered the cock in fucking him and let his own orgasm emerge.

Cum filled his ass and flew from his own cock out on to the desk. When Parrish was finished cuming he stood there holding Stiles waiting for him his next orders. Both of them panting and reeling from the intense air fucking they had. Looking up at the desk Stiles saw his cum had landed on a picture of his father, picking the frame up a wicked idea sparked in his mind. Making his Dad a cum dump would be hot.

~~~

The pile of money was stacked and everything was sorted into bags. Tonight had been another good night. Things were going better than ever. Stiles didn’t think going into this that he would end up with a business but now here he was.

With the place now empty of all the patrons Stiles when out and started to check on all his assets.

The first room was for oral. Mouths to suck and lick at anything you gave them, and to swallow anything you wanted. In here Liam and Isaac were tied up and chained down. Both kneeling with their mouths open and hoods around their faces to stop anyone from recognising them. Beside them each there was a counter, when a either of them had swallowed a mans load they added one to their counter so Stiles could see the numbers for them. Both of the boys were in the sixties, Isaac beating Liam out by 4 loads. 

Smiling Stiles unshackled them and took the masks off the boys. “Good boys, go off and clean up.” He told them as he walked out to the next room. Next on the set was anal.

Scott, Danny and Jackson were here. Each of bodies were in stocks, with their asses exposed. Scott was on his back with his legs in the air. He had a cushioned leather bench to lay on so his body wouldn’t cramp up. Beside him was that counter like with the other two boys. But on the bench were also used condoms that were just throw around, some tied, some left open. Stiles had told all the customers that they didn’t need to use condoms but if it made them feel better they could. He gave Scott’s ass a teasing pat and moved on to check the others. 

Jackson’s body was just bent over at his waist. Standing up with his legs and ass on the other side. All of the holes that hid their bodies were sealed by Stiles before hand so they wouldn’t move too much when they were getting fucked. Beside him in a similar position but still very different was Danny. The tanned male’s body was in the air. His body on a platform that moved up and down to meet different male’s heights. On the other side Danny was squatting the entire night, sitting on cocks below him a bucket of cum from the loads that had dropped from his body.

Stiles let them out and took their numbers before moving to the second last room that was open that night.

This room was a bit darker, it was more for the more intense clientele. Originally most of the guys just took turns but after Stiles received a suggestion from a client looking for more harsher activities he opened another room. He was careful who he put in there but they all would heal in the end. Stiles let them use the boys in there under the rule that there was no blood or scaring on them after they were done.

Tonight it was Derek, Peter and Theo’s turn. The three shifters masked liked Liam and Isaac. There wasn’t a counter in this room since Stiles had learned that the boys were usually too busy to keep count, but he knew that this room was used a lot from the state of the three. Derek was on a table with a trolley next to him, it contained different toys and objects that they had stuffed into his gaping hole. Stiles always had to make sure that the wolves were okay here. Knowing that they’d be taking fists and more than one cock at a time meant there was more opportunity for them to be hurt. Theo was the designated cock hole for the room, every time he put Theo there Stiles always thought he saw him smirking a bit too much while he was getting rammed. Lastly was Peter, the pig for the night. They were given poppers and other things for him. Cock cages, paddles and electro stim toys. His hair was matted down with what he only assumed was piss and his body looking used and abused. The final checks were done and Stiles released them and moved to the last room of the night.

In here was his newest addition to the group. The body was suspended in the air in a sling his arms and legs spread and his body exposed for them all to see. The cum dump room. With a smile Stiles sauntered up to the male and rubbed the thick cum that coated his body and fed it to the hungry slut. He took the mask off the light harsh on his eyes and making him look away. “Sorry Dad, should have warned you about the light.” Stiles chuckled and fed his father more of the cum, it was covering his body so it was only right to help his old man clean up. “Told ya you’d like it.” John looked up at Stiles and giggled, cum and cock drunk from the night and from the nonstop mind probing that Stiles had put him through at home on his own cock before bringing him here.

“Alright, time to go be a good Daddy and clean up.” He had finished feeding his father the cum and let him down to let him go to the showers. “Don’t forget to clean your ass of all the cum too.” Grinning he slapped his father’s ass and looked at the number, the Sheriff had gotten a lot of hits on his first night. Nearly 100 loads. Looked like the cum dump Sheriff was a good addition to his roster.


	34. Stiles/OMCs : Just a Taste

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: How bout a new pack of werewilf bikers roll into town. They come to an agreement with Scott that they wont cause trouble, in exchange for borrowing stiles for the weekend. They gangbang him nonstop for 72 hours and get him properly addicted to being dicked. Stiles then voluntarily gets on the back of the alphas bike and leaves with them to become their pack bitch.
> 
> Find me here: [ Hotsexydorks.tumblr.com](https://hotsexydorks.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Come talk, prompt, everything!
> 
> Took some liberties with this one.

“You want to know our terms!?” The wolf laughed, amused by the True Alpha’s gall and grit. Even after being overpowered and backed into a corner in their previous encounter he still had the balls to stand up and demand a negotiation. “We want the human.” He pointed over to the one with the bat. 

“Scott?” Stiles looked over at his best friend eyeing up the men that had taken a place where they weren’t wanted. They wanted them gone, all of them did but this wasn’t a small thing, who knew what they’d do to him. Kill him or worse torture him. 

“No!” Scott protested getting another laugh in response. 

“Don’t worry, it’s only for 72 hours. You’ll have him back for Monday.”

Scott had opened his mouth to speak before he was cut off by his best friend. “We’ll do it. I’ll be there tomorrow.” He looked back at Scott knowing that his nature would never make him do it. The pack looked between the Stiles and Scott seeing the agreement cemented as they watched the bikers stand down and walk away back to their own stations getting ready. 

“Listen, it was the only way. We all know we wouldn’t have won a fight against all of them, there’s like 30 of them!” Stiles sighed and looked around at the worried faces. “I’ll be fine, I’ll keep my phone on me, and it’s only, what, 3 days? I’ll be fine guys.” He smiled at them and patted Scott’s shoulder. “My turn to take one for the team.” 

~~~

“Alright, I’m here.” Stiles called out putting his hands on the metal door, banging on it. Even though there was no need he wasn’t going to make it easy for them. 

The wolf that made the deal opened up the door to the warehouse and let him in. “We heard you from down the street, don’t need to yell in our ears.” Stiles walked into the place looking around. Even though it was in a similar place to where they were last time this warehouse was different. They had couches and made a makeshift open plan home in the abandoned building. 

“What never seen fire before?” 

Stiles realised he was staring at the fire they had built in a barrel heating a portion of the room. “Tsk, never seen such a bad one.” He tried to laugh off and moved past the door hearing it close shut behind him. 

“This way. My name is Jakob.” Introducing himself he lead Stiles down to the free couch and sat down picking up a blunt and lighting it. 

Stiles sat as far away as he could hesitant of whatever they had planned. But he couldn’t help but cock his eyebrow watching the wolf smoke a blunt. “Stiles, so what do you want with me?” He asked him straight up, the more he could learn about what they wanted the more he could feed them things and hopefully get away faster. 

“We just want to know about you, how did a human end up running with a pack of wolves?” Jakob inhaled another huff and passed it to the next wolf that wanted it. He exhaled through his nose and leaned back enjoying the heat and the feeling. 

Stiles felt relief but also more tension, maybe trying to know more wasn’t the best idea. But he had started it so he needed to find a way to divert it. “Scott, the True Alpha, is my best friend. We grew up together and I’ve been there since he was turned. Since he was bitten.” Stiles watched as the rollie was past around. “Hey what’s in that? I thought that stuff didn’t affect you guys.” 

A few of the wolves laughed softly at it. Stiles was surprised that they weren’t taking him to a basement and beating him up. “Normal stuff doesn’t but this is a special breed that we found and grow ourselves. It’s not poisonous and it’s clean and safe for humans too.” He nodded taking another huff and holding it out for Stiles to try. “Try a bit, live a little it won’t kill ya.” 

Stiles knew he should have trusted the grin when he saw it but the pressure and fear of the room made him take the blunt and try his best to smoke it. It wasn’t burning him or making his eyes water. The inhale was smooth and scratched his throat a little but it went away as fast as it came on. 

“See there you go, you’re a natural.” Stiles tried to hand it back to the wolf but he shook his hand. Jakob chuckled and took another out from the pile and lit that up. “You can keep that one, we’ve got plenty.” 

Stiles nodded and found himself leaning back into the chair and relaxing more, it wasn’t as bad as he thought it was going to be and his nerves were calming down. He didn’t notice how calming it was, how his body was relaxing and his mind was calming and just taking in things in fragments. 

Jakob looked around and nodded at the other wolves. Taking his signal they begun stripping and throwing their clothes away. “Don’t mind us Stiles, wolves in our pack like to feel the wind on their skin.” Two wolves sat down either side of Stiles on the couch their bodies bare and cocks swinging. 

Even if they couldn’t hear his heartbeat or smell his arousal they could have chuckled at the drool at the corner of his mouth and licking his lips.

Stiles’ body was burning up, a heat rising and stripping like the others looked so much more comfortable than his current situation. His hands twitched slightly as he hesitated to do it. 

“Don’t worry we’re going to make you feel really good.” 

Stiles’ eyes went wide seeing the wolves start to descend on him. His body was burning and while they were undressing him and even then he could still feel the faint heat. 

It wasn’t until he heard them laughing did Stiles even notice that his cock was rock hard. Not just rock hard but leaking precum from being so turned on. Hands moved swiftly to try and cover himself but they were pulled back behind him be supernatural strength. Before he could start to move away he moaned seeing that the men were jerking off and looking at him. Taking in his body, his legs spread and moaned noticing how the male’s noses flared and cocks twitched with precum. He smiled widely watching the wolves come closer to him taking his body in their hands and mouths and sucking and licking at him tasting him. With the effect of the leaf setting in he couldn’t move, he was stuck to them, but the flip side of that was he didn’t mind all that much.

“I forgot to mention Stiles. That special strain has a strange effect on humans. Seems to ramp up their hormones and make everything so much better.” Jakob had gotten up and was standing in front of him. Cock rock hard and jutting out over his body casting a shadow on his figure. Fingers trailed up his skin and settled at his nipples. It was like a shock but instead of pulling away he pushed further into it, it was a shock of pleasure. Surging through his body and pulling more sounds from him his moaning was loud and cock was excited. 

Wolves were touching him , rubbing him, holding him and covering his body making themselves known. Hard cocks finding their way against all parts of his body. Shafts slipping between his fingers and hands, against his chest and nipples, dripping precum on his face and lips. The cocks in his hands weren’t being stroked by him, instead they were using his hands to stroke themselves. His body was too flaccid to do anything, he didn’t even want to do anything. The more he thought about it, the more he let the cocks rub against him the more wanted. 

Time and his body separated, his mind opening and listening to the voices and the song that they made with their bodies. His body opening up and accepting everything the men gave him, sliding easily in and cementing that feeling in him.

Scents and smells assaulted his senses, heavy and weighing him down the more he breathed in the more he felt his body loosen. He couldn’t focus his vision on anything but that didn’t matter, the only thing that mattered in his mind was getting more. He opened his mouth and accepted the cock that was nudging at his lips, he lifted his hips and presented his ass for the cock that was teasing his hole. 

Soon one cock turned into two, then three, then four. It wasn’t long before it was an endless barrage of cocks all taking turns and using him one after the other.

Even after a train of cocks Stiles’ body was still burning for more, each cock making his ass spread and soon the fun was beginning. The wolves had gathered, ready to take their gift. Stretching his body and pushing against his stomach, cum leaking from his holes and stuck to his skin. Stiles wasn’t sure how long it had been going on but wanted more. 

The pack had been fucking the human for half the day before their numbers fizzled out. Going out to take care of things left Stiles with a few select members of the opposition. His body now shaking and craving for their touch.

“Don’t worry we won’t break you.” Stiles was moaning as a cock was lodged in his ass, looking up he heard another wolf taking a place behind him and pushing against his already stretched hole. 

His mind pulsed and raced with words but they all failed to pass his lips. “Wha…… tha… hnnngg” The second wolf dick was in his ass and soon they picked up their pace again. 

Moving in opposition they made sure that his hole was truly opening. His cock was soft, his body unable to keep up with the fest that was happening. By the time his mind was clearing Stiles was being stuffed with two cocks as his face was pushed into a couch.

“Looks like he’s waking up.” Jakob came down the steps and looked at Stiles smiling. “Welcome back. Enjoying your trip?” He asked him chuckling as the two cocks didn’t stop.

“What did you… arhhh” Stiles moaned and felt his body shudder two cocks shooting cum deep into him with the rest of the loads that had been left there. 

“Don’t worry we were just making sure you were comfortable and taken care of.” 

Stiles looked around seeing the naked group of men and noticing his body was covered in cum and the puddles that were pooled on the ground. He had been gangbanged, in a flash the memories came back to him and his cock grew hard again. 

“Looks like you’re remembering.” Jakob stroked his cock over the other’s body and smirked. “Your time with us is nearly done, we’ll let you clean up and get ready soon.” 

Stiles watched the heavy balls swinging in his face, full of cum and ready to paint him. He licked his lips and let a whine out from his throat groaning. 

“Want a taste?” 

Nodding he moved in closer, mouth opening and taking the cock in his mouth. As if it were a pro Stiles’ lips wrapped around the cock and started working it. Surprising himself when his throat opened up on its own and his nose hit the wolf’s pubes. After that his body took over, his ass winking for more cock and his throat milking the cock waiting for more from him. 

Jakob groaned and grabbed Stiles’ hair and thrust his cock into the other’s mouth his cock shooting cum into his mouth. He reached around and pushed a thick plug into Stiles’ hole making the human groan. “So you can go shower in peace and not be fucked all the way there and in there.” He laughed standing up. “Follow me.” 

Stiles stood up weakly and even though he knew he should had been ashamed all he could think of looking around was those thick cocks swaying between their legs and if he’d taken them already.

~~~ 

“Alright here you go as promised.” Jakob pulled up against the side of the road and looked over at Stiles. “Pack in time for school.” He chuckled and looked over seeing the McCall pack all noticing his bike at once. 

“Thanks Jakob.” Stiles looked over and waved at his friends letting them know he was okay. He had been gone for the whole weekend and now had to face them. It might have been a plea deal to keep the town safe but he was left with something else now. 

“Remember, if you do want that deal.” Jakob smiled at him and slipped his card into the other’s hand. “Come find us.”

With a quick rev Jakob was off again leaving the human at the steps to face his friends. Hiding the card in his back pocket he braced himself and walked towards the happy group. Glad to have their friend back, but in the back of his head Stiles was thinking about something else.

~~~

Days had passed and Stiles couldn’t get the memories of the pack out of his head or his body. Each time he would think about them his body would ache for more and long to be touched. It was time. 

Stiles smirked as he packed his things and made his way to the group. Meeting the wolves with a smile. 

The pack were in a meeting when Stiles called them. A video call as well, each of them but none of them could have imagined what they saw.

“Hey guys!” Stiles’ face was in frame, his body hidden for now. “I know were meant to be meeting about the bike gang but I found out some things that will help us.” He giggled and let out a loud moan. The phone pulled away revealing move of his body and what he was doing and behind him a figure they had only met a few times. The alpha. Wolves were crowded around the other jerking off as he rode the alpha’s cock. “See I’m trading away myself for the safety of the town. I’m going to be their cum dump, just like I was that weekend. I can’t help it guys, I fucking lo–” Stiles’ words were broken by the alpha’s thrusts speeding up and knot beginning to form. “love being fuuucked!!” Moaning loudly his friends were left watching as they could see the large knot breaching Stiles’ hole and locking the human on his cock with a smile on his face.


	35. Derek/Harris : Detention Mr.Hale pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Back to the Harris/Derek story. Would be hot if Harris was teaching the class sitting behind his desk. With Derek naked and sucking his cock underneath. Or talking to his parents about his ‘tutoring’ while getting fucked. Harris taking the phone and saying their son is doing a great job, takes direction well, and it’s getting easier to penetrate his tight mind for a load of knowledge to fill him up. Is it ok for Derek this Saturday for another session. Even though it’s his birthday?
> 
> Find me here: [ Hotsexydorks.tumblr.com](https://hotsexydorks.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Come talk, prompt, everything!

Derek squirmed on the teacher’s cock, his lips pushing forward and his throat opening taking the male’s cock with ease now. He hated this. He hated how it happened and hated what was happening to him. This had been going on for almost the full year now and he hated how much it had become normal for him. With each time that he did it the whole thing seemed to become more and more routine, that routine turned into habit, that habit turned into a want that then became a need.   
Now, months later, if Derek didn’t get fucked or suck a cock he would get antsy and agitated. His mind would wander if he was left alone for too long. A longing and urge in his body that called out for him to find the nearest cock and get his fix. But even with this he was still straight, and he hated this more than anything. It was this that made everything the sweeter when the teachers and staff found out. Taunting and tease the straight boy for being addicted to cock and needing it at least once a day. 

Derek had tried to fight the urges and go cold turkey, not go to school, fight it out and let it pass but instead it made it worse and he ended up at Harris house begging for him. Begging to feel something in his mouth and down his throat like only a cock would feel. Something that Harris was only all too happy to provide, just like how he was now.   
A hand reached behind his head and pulled him down further, nestling his head deep into the crook of his crotch. Harris sat behind his desk his legs spread with just enough room for the young jock to fit under his desk and between his legs. “Has anyone seen Mr.Hale today?..” A silence stayed in the air as the students in his class stayed focusing on their papers and work. “No one? Alright I suppose that’s another mark for detention for him then, someone let him know next you see him.” Derek knew what that meant, to the rest of them they figured Derek was just skipping class again after what had happened last time he was there for one of his pop quizzes. But in actuality it meant that Derek would spend the next few hours after training laying on his back in the locker room servicing the coach and Harris till they were done with him for the day. He’d be lying if he said his cock didn’t twitch in anticipation for it, his body now trained to love each moment while his mind rebelled against him. 

~~~

“Hnn … oh yes.. I’m sure you’ll see after all these extra grinds with us Derek’s report card will reflect a higher grade. He’s be the most apt student, so open to and ready to receive all that we can throw into that open, pliable mind of his.” Harris had lost his composure for a moment as he felt a second cock join him in Derek’s cum filled hole. It was Derek’s Saturday grind which meant going to Harris house and enduring the torturous pleasure for the day while his parents thought he was being tutored. He was being given a thorough education from his teachers, he was being taught all kinds of things, filled with all sorts. Just not what they were expecting. 

The day started off with Derek cycling over to the man’s house, locking his bike up round the back and entering the house. There he would go straight to the office room strip his clothes off and put on the designated uniform for him. It had been a modified version of his sports’ uniforms, once for each team. Each of them remade perfectly to match his real ones apart from certain details. Where they differed wasn’t in the colour but in everything else. His baggy shorts were now skin tight and thin, his jockstraps varied from the plain white to more decorative types. His jersey, if even that, stopped above his nipples, the arms just enough to pass for short sleeves and leaving his body open to see and touch. With the thin fabric of the shorts they were now see through, his ass on display that even had a built in easy access slot for them. 

Harris was lying on the floor, Derek bouncing on his cock with his Math teacher adding his cock to his hole. His mouth deep on his Basketball coach’s cock blocking his sounds. “Mmmh yes, I’m sure if you ask any of Derek’s teachers or coaches they will say the same thing. This has been great experience and training for Derek. He’ll be able to get a full ride in no time now.” The two teachers hadn’t even been fucking Derek’s ass, he did that all himself now. His cock rock hard and leaking as he did it. Moaning as they stretched him wider with their thick cocks, trying to milk them with each squeeze of his ass.

“And while I have you Mrs.Hale” Harris started to thrust his hips, taking it as a cue himself meant that Derek had the two cocks fucking him at opposite times. “Would it be okay to take Derek next weekend too? I know it’s his birthday then but don’t worry we won’t be too hard on him.” Derek swallowed the coach’s cum as it filled his mouth, gulping it down and licking his lips. Wordlessly listening to the teacher talk. “It is? Great. Makes our organising so much easier.” Harris hung up the phone and smirked at the jock. “Hear that slut? You’re going to be spending your birthday here. But don’t worry I’ll make sure to hold a party for you.” He grunted as his balls slammed deep into him. Cum leaking from around where his cock was being taken, his orgasm triggering at just the thought of Derek’s whole body frosted in white thick cum.


	36. Scott/Sheriff : Hear the Bells

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: How about some Sheriff and Scott, he has been training Scott over the years to make him the perfect bride, how to suck his cock, how to have a posture for breeding, how to cook after a long day and how to be a good girl, now that Scott is finally an adult he puta n ring to it, so everyone will know what a perfect bride he is.
> 
> Find me here: [ Hotsexydorks.tumblr.com](https://hotsexydorks.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Come talk, prompt, everything!
> 
> **Underage and Grooming**

Scott reached down and his fingers going to his ass and pulling his cheeks apart. The tips of his fingers soft and yet pulling and spreading his hole firmly. Leaning over the desk his ass was on display and showing off the work that he had been doing for his husband to be. The office was empty apart from the two of them. It had been a quiet day in the station so all the deputies had gone home and the front desk wouldn’t leave their places without calling to first. John, the Sheriff of Beacon Hills sat leaning back in his chair enjoying his view.

He was the Sheriff and he should have stopped this but he couldn’t not now, not when they were so close. While his hand stroked his length gently his mind thought back to how this first began, all the work that they had to do and all the nights and days they spent together.

~~~

This whole thing started off innocently enough. Stiles and Scott were best friends from the moment they met and much to the initial concern of both their parents, they were inseparable. Where one went the other followed, what one talked about the other soon learned everything there was to do with it. But one day when John was minding the two the spark began, he was entertaining Scott while his own Stiles was going up for a shower. That left the two of them alone.

“So Scotty what do you want to be when you grow up?”

“I want to be Sheriff’s wife!” The joyous innocence made his words seem all the more heavy even though his tone was light and weightless.

A laughter broke the silence, half trying to push the idea into a box of ridiculousness and trying to dissuade him from the idea. “You can’t be my wife Scotty.”

Even though he was being told no Scott didn’t get mad or sad, his first thoughts were to figure it out and understand. “Why not?”

“Cause you’re not a girl.” John had to nip this now or else face the wrath how fast Scott could talk to anyone about anything. “How about we talk about it another time, keep it between us?” Asking, hoping that he could at least try and contain it.

But he didn’t know how wrong he was. Containing it was the worst thing he tried to do. Instead of being able to just stop Scott from taking his idea and running with it he just ended up with his ideas growing and insisting more and more. As Scott grew his desire with it, and soon then the training happened.

At first it was just a game, John teasing Scott by giving him chores and jobs to do around the house. Putting away toys, then books, then laundry, then helping out with meals, then learning how to cook. Slowly but surely Scott had learned all the things that John had needed from a partner, his missing part in life.

The revelation was late for John to notice, but when he came home to a sleeping Stiles and a cooking Scott in the kitchen he stood at the arch of the kitchen gobsmacked. Everything up until this point wasn’t just a game anymore. His time with Scott had become something more and he wasn’t ready to give it up yet.

That night the two of them sat at the table eating the food, halfway through the meal John invited Scott to eat the rest of his meal while sitting on his lap. His hand holding the other’s body using his arm around his stomach. His mind racing with new ideas and thoughts about the body in his lap.

John had sworn Scott to secrecy, some that he was all too happy to give the older male. Taking his chance they had their first kiss. Signifying that they were now on this path together, that Scott would listen and learn and Sheriff would guide him, and guide him he did.

Now at first it was slow, John was the Sheriff after all and the Sheriff had to uphold some semblance of duty and care for wellbeing. But soon after that things escalated.

Little kisses, smooches when people weren’t looking. Then hands on bodies and finding the places that the other liked. Scott would sometimes sneak into John’s room during sleepovers and join him in the bed. Cuddling and holding each other at night.

John taught him everything, they explored everything together and then came the questions about why John’s cock would get hard. If it had been anyone else John wouldn’t have waited as long but because it was Scott he took his time. At first showing him his cock, stroking it for him, letting him taste his precum and then feeding him his cum from his fingers. Then teaching him how to please his cock, how to move his hands and teaching how to use his mouth on it. How to lick the head, and suck on it while using his hands on the shaft making sure to know how to adapt his hands and mouth to please him even more.

From the young age that John was teaching him Scott took it all in. Doing as he was told, and happily taking the other’s cock in his mouth and sucking him off when he asked. Their relationship was a secret to the world, to all others it just looked like John was a doting father figure but that’s what made it all the more tantalizing for him. Scott on the other hand just adored everything that they were doing.

After Scott had grown a bit John started to introduce the next step, clothes. Soon now for their ‘play dates’ he would be trying on dresses and skirts, putting on panties and showing off for his ‘husband’.

John felt like the luckiest man in the world as he watched Scott grow into everything that they were doing, his body even growing in ways that just seem to scream at him to take him. But there was one line that he wouldn’t cross, not yet.

Even through all these years John wouldn’t fuck Scott. The both of them agreed to it early on and John had planned on it being kept. Instead Scott’s ass was trained and shaped using dildos and plugs. Which only became the hotter after Scott was bitten. Soon his body was even more than it was before and they learned swiftly that whatever they did to him would heal. His body would open up and bounce back with ease. Even his ability to suck the Sheriff’s cock was enhanced, now he wasn’t concerned about hurting himself taking the older man’s cock, slamming his cock down his throat became his favourite way to wake the man up. Hearing those heavy and hot moans that he learned how to draw out from him with just his mouth. John knew then that this was what they both wanted and as he grabbed Scott’s hair and fucked his mouth for the entire morning calling him his slutty wife.

~~~

John was pulled back to reality when Scott let out a while. “Johnnnn.” His voice was strained as much as his hole was. The younger male was showing off the result of his training of his hole. With Scott’s healing factor they had stopped worrying about stretching him too far. Now their goal was how far could they stretch him.

The first toys that Scott used were all smaller than John’s own cock, he wanted the first time when he sunk into that pussy he had been training for years to be perfect. It should be tight and hot and wet for him, ready to take him whenever the Sheriff wanted. But those days were gone, now he was using dildos that only experienced users should have been using. Scott’s hole was stretched and gaped so much that John could stroke his cock and aim it into the hole and leave his hot loads in the teens ass with ease.

Now his hole was all tight again and he was showing off for the older man, using a collection of toys to stretch his hole for his husband.

The silence was deafening for Scott, thinking that he wasn’t doing enough for him he took a larger dildo that his hole was only just about ready for and started to use it to fuck his ass. Wet squelching sounds filling the office.

“Sorry baby was I ignoring you?” He asked him taking the dildo from Scott’s hand, taking it and moving it himself. Using slow twisting motions he worked Scott’s hole open. “I didn’t mean to.”

“It’s okay John.” Scott had long since forgone calling him by anything else, he didn’t need to call him by other names apart from his own name. He moaned loudly feeling the dildo sink all the way in, John always had a way with his body. Scott could spend almost an hour building up to something and then John could try for a few seconds and his entire body would open and take anything.

“Mmh such a good little wife.” He pulled the other’s thong aside and played with Scott’s hard cock making precum leak out. “You ready for tomorrow baby?”

Tomorrow was the day. Scott’s birthday. The day that they’d be wed and made officially married, but also the day that he could finally feel the feeling of his husbands cock in his cunt. “I am John, I can’t wait for it!” He smiled as he relaxed against the desk, moving his body to make sure that his ass was in the air. Back arched and pussy on show.

“Neither can I baby.” John slammed the dildo deep into Scott’s hole, leaving it there while he walked around his desk. He didn’t need to say a word before Scott’s mouth was on the cock in front of him. “Good girl, Daddy needs start getting on to breeding that slutty hungry pussy of yours.” With a grunt John drew his hips back and lazily fucked Scott’s mouth. No one would miss them at this time of night so he was going to take his time and build up a heavier load in his balls than he ever had just for the special day.

~~~

“We’re so glad you’re all here. We want you to enjoy this and to see our love for each other.” It was the day of the party, at the Stilinski residence did they all gather. Friends, family and neighbours. The sun was shining and the summer air surrounded them, the smell of booze, and BBQ wafting through the crowd. But none of that had their attention. No. Something else was more shocking than that.

On the steps to the house stood a naked Scott, his cock rock hard and beside him a fully clothed Sheriff. “This isn’t just Scott’s birthday but also our wedding day and it’s time for the rings and for me to give my lovely bride her gift. A gift she’s been waiting for, for years.”

Yelping out loud Scott moaned, his cock swinging a long strand of precum that shot from his cock. Everyone was shocked but Scott could tell that a few were more than shocked they were turned on. But that didn’t matter, what mattered most right now was his job in needing to please his husband.

“So. With this ring - “ John fished at Scott’s cock and balls fitting the now young adult with a cock ring. “I thee wed.” The pressure on his cock made his cock gorge more and grow angry for release.

“Now it’s time for the gift. Scott if you will please.” On his order Scott moved and lay on one of the picnic tables. John stroking his cock through his pants the entire time. Once he had laid down he revealed his plugged ass to the crowd, his pussy stretched by a red toy. With little noise Scott pulled his ass cheeks apart and pushed the dildo out from his hole, proudly showing them all the result of his husband’s training on his cunt. The dildo was slow and euphoric, his cock pulsing with life and precum flowing down his pole.

To the crowd it seemed as if the dildo went on forever, some had turned their heads awkward about the situation, others looked on in interest and to Scott it seemed even longer. His pussy pushed the dildo out and his legs spreading so every movement was able to be seen by the people he knew. The dildo dropped down with a heavy thud. His hole winking and trying to close around anything looking back up at his new husband. “My pussy is ready John.”

Stepping up to the table John moved Scott so that they could all see what was about to happen. “You ready baby?” He asked him one last time his hands fishing his cock out from his pants, pulling up the zipper and letting it hit against the hole he had so desperately wanted for years.

“Yes!!”

With that simple word John sunk his cock into the tightening hole, finally shaping it to his cock. He used his strong hands to pull Scott’s legs and hips back so he could drive into his wife’s cunt.

The feeling of just even having Sheriff’s cock in his pussy was enough for Scott, his own starting to leak more and more until it grew thicker and his cum started to pour out as well. “Yesss!!”

John noticed people leaving the party but he didn’t notice the group of people that stayed watching him fucking his wife. His balls churning and ready to breed his hole. “Time to knock you up baby.” John whispered into him slamming his cock into him one last time, kissing him sweetly, consummating their marriage.


	37. Derek/Liam : Derek's Reward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Derek can't stop cheating on Stiles with Liam. He loves secretly being Liam's cheating bottom slut behind Stiles' back. He loves getting fucked wearing jockstraps that show off his fat ass. He loves Liam slut shaming him and badmouthing Stiles, especially when Liam makes Derek badmouth Stiles. He loves riding Liam's fat cock. Derek loves Stiles but he finds their sex life unfulfilling and boring because Stiles always makes him top. Derek has never bottomed for Stiles before.
> 
> Find me here: [ Hotsexydorks.tumblr.com](https://hotsexydorks.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Come talk, prompt, everything!

Derek felt a blush creep across his face as he walked through the hall and into the room. But even so he couldn’t stop himself, he didn’t want to stop himself. He was a cheater and a slut and he loved the feeling of it.

It wasn’t that Derek didn’t love Stiles he truly did but everything else of their relationship was unfulfilling for him. The human was vanilla and only ever wanted Derek to top never doing any work himself. Before this all happened he had tried to save it with an attempt to spice things up but Stiles just turned that all down. So Derek looked what he needed and craved in someone else, it was just he never expected that someone to give him even more and again for that person to be Liam.

The young wolf had given Derek a specific set of instructions and completing them would be the only way he’d get that glorious monster cock that looked like it didn’t belong on the teen.

With Stiles downstairs engrossed in his video games Derek was free to do as he pleased and he couldn’t take it anymore, he needed to have Liam’s dick again. He closed the door and set up his camera getting ready to do all the tasks that he was set.

First was to strip his clothes and take a picture of himself showing off his ass posing on Stiles’ bed. Next he had to show the camera his chest where the words ‘ Cheating Bottom Bitch Slut’ were written. His final task was to record himself jerking off and moaning like a whore begging for Liam’s cock

Derek had barely been at the house for an hour and a half when Liam’s phone buzzed. He picked it up looking at the number, smirking as he opened up the messages and started to stroke his cock through his sweats.

“Good slut. Meet me at my house in a half hour for your reward.” Liam sent Derek a text with a picture of his cock in his hands knowing that it wasn’t needed but would make the slut even hornier before he got there.

The time passed slowly for Derek but eventually he made up an excuse about needing to go do some errands and he left Stiles alone to play his games. The wolf all but speeded to the house to get there faster.

Liam opened the door in a tank top and underwear that did nothing to hide his cock. The head and shaft sticking out past the leg of the boxers and not hidden at all. “That was fast slut, two weeks without my cock and you’re already broke.” Liam laughed and watched the drool that fell from Derek’s mouth.

“Please Liam… need it so bad!” Derek started to plead his case but it wasn’t any use. By now Liam had all the power.

“Now now slut, you know what you need to say to get this cock.” The younger wolf grabbed his cock and balls waving them around. His musk and scent moving through the air and acting almost like a drug for the Alpha.

Derek took in a sharp inhale the other’s heavy teen musk going straight to his nose. Running through to his brain. If Derek were human he would have sworn that he was drugged or hypnotised or something, because any time that he got a whiff of the other’s musk his body went crazy. His mouth watered and his body got antsy. But the strangest thing that he had learned that happened was his ass. Derek’s ass began to leak and produce slick. The more he was exposed to it more he would produce. The way he his body craved it and his mind would turn to do anything for it.

“Please use my slutty Alpha cunt. It’s so empty and I need your cock so bad.” Derek whined and turned around showing the other his ass and more importantly the large dark patch that had grown around his ass from the tight jeans. His slick spread already this much just from having the other’s musk after such a short time without it.

Liam smirked seeing the other’s begging, even he was surprised with how Derek’s body had reacted. The other’s slick was sweet, with how Derek was whining he couldn’t deny him the thing he was so good to ask for. The younger wolf popped his claw out and tore a hole in the other’s jeans. He tore the fabric and exposed the other’s fat ass, pulling a low whine from the Alpha wolf that he was being used in the open like this. Liam’s hand continued to stroke his cock, now freed from sitting behind the fabric of his pants. The other hand was exploring and playing with the male’s hole. The slick coating his fingers and making it easier to finger his hole. Derek’s hole should have been healing back to virgin tight each time even now after all this time but it wasn’t. With how much that Derek had submitted to Liam his hole wouldn’t heal unless Derek was told to by his ‘alpha’.

Two of Liam’s fingers sunk deep into the other’s hole with ease. Smirking he spread the other’s hole moving his cock towards the other’s ass.

_Slap slap_

Using his cock Liam started to hit his cock against the rim of Derek’s hole, pushing it in and taking it out over and over. Fucking the other’s ass with just the head of his cock. His cock turned the skin of the other’s ass shiny with precum. Liam shoved more of his cock in and started to fuck the other more. 

“Sir.. p-please… “ Derek looked back at the other his drool falling from his lips as he was fucked, pushing back so that he didn’t end up on the floor a mess while he took the other’s cock. He had learned by now that Liam preferred his messy sluts to only break down when their minds were going crazy and felt like they were on fire. The Alpha had learned that the hard way when he fell to the ground taking the other’s cock and was met with being denied Liam’s cock until he was a whining mess forced to use a dildo that didn’t stretch him or reach far enough into him at all. Forced to ride it while he begged the teen for his cock.

“That’s it slut.” Liam cooed as he felt the other’s hole open up around his cock. The hole spreading and inviting him, even pulling him in now. Having the other’s hole take his cock was by far already impressive but the first time Liam felt Derek’s second barrier he fucked the other for the entire day. Meaning Derek left with a belly full of cum and a smile on his face.

The Alpha’s face was warped and pulled in different ways as he smiled a dumb smile all just from feeling the large cock in his ass. He didn’t notice that Liam had even cum, he rarely did have to notice. Liam’s stamina rivaled his own, but even that wasn’t hard to do when he had a human for a boyfriend that was fragile pillow princess. Most of the time Stiles could barely handle one round let alone Derek’s strength or speed. Stiles would only ever bottom too. Derek had always been curious about being on the receiving end and it only took a night alone for him to snap and try.

He started slow at first with fingers and toys then one day with Stiles busy he went to the next town. It didn’t take long for him to arrange a quick fuck but he hadn’t planned on it being Liam. Derek had his first cock that night and he was hooked. They continued talking as strangers but one day during their summer training they both realised what had happened. Rubbing up against each other and their sweaty bodies at each other’s senses made the memories of that night rush back.

At first he tried to fight it but soon he couldn’t stop himself. The older male climbed into Liam’s room in the middle of the night to see him jerking off with porn playing through his screen watching as his own video of what had happened that night played Derek didn’t know Liam recorded it but seeing it he was glad that the other did. Derek had barely been able to fit the tip of the other’s cock at first but it felt amazing nonetheless. When Liam turned around the two exchanged a glance before Liam started to call Derek out on being a slut. Telling him how much of a whore he is for going out and cheating on Stiles but not just that but going back get more even though he knew who it was now. 

Telling him how much of a bad boyfriend Stiles must be and that as bad as he is Derek was worse for cheating and looking to get his fill elsewhere.

Derek was pulled back to reality when Liam pulled his cock from his hole. He looked back at him licking his lips. “On your knees and clean my cock whore, lick up all your slutty cheating pussy juices and my cum.” His mouth latched onto Liam’s cock without a word or even without him finishing his sentence. Licking it up and running his tongue along the thick meaty length moaning from the taste. When he was done Derek rubbed the wet length against his face. It wasn’t enough that his breath would smell of his ass, slick, and the other’s cock and cum but now it would be rubbed in against his face.

“Up to my room and in position. Time for your proper reward.” Liam smirked at him tearing the jeans to pieces. A hot flush grew across Liam’s face but he didn’t care how embarrassed the other was, the slut was his bitch and Derek knew it.

The taller male ran upstairs into Liam’s room his fat ass jiggling in the jockstrap, one of the few that he wore almost all the time. With how they drew attention to his ass he wore them liking the feeling of the heads turning and seeing his bounce in his pants not from his crotch but his butt.

Liam didn’t waste any time when the other moved. Derek knew what to do when he got to the room. He had been well trained by now. Strip his clothes, show off his body and touch himself for any cameras that Liam might have planted in the room. Then if Liam had fucked him already he was to show his ass off in the mirror and clean out his hole, using his hand to catch the cum and lick his fingers clean.

Today’s video was going to be sent to Liam’s own personal collection as well as using it to show his friends how much of a bitch the mystery muscle man was. He never told them who he was even though they all asked him loads of times. Even his best friend Mason wasn’t told who it was.

When the smaller male came in Derek could smell his slick starting to drip again, his hole opening and closing, winking for Liam’s cock again. “Please fuck my cheating hole sir. Make me cheat on my boring boyfriend that can barely get me off even once, even though he only bottoms.”

A cock pushed against his hole, on his hands and knees, he was being mounted now properly and bracing himself for a hard ride.

“Good slut.”

Liam’s hips drew back and slammed deep into Derek’s hole, breaking the healing process that would have started inside his body. Forcing him open again and making him moan into the mirror and camera. Derek groaned feeling his body build up a sweat, making him leak and drip on the wooden floor. His mind breaking the concentration when Liam whispered into his ear.

“Ready for your reward?” 

His voice was low and quiet but it as strong and loud in Derek’s ear. Nodding he whined pleading for it, he had waited up until now for it and he couldn’t wait to know what it was. “Please sir!!”

Liam’s hand reached up the other’s back towards his head and grabbed his hair, yanking it back he fucked the other harder and faster his legs spreading so he had more stability. “Here it comes.” He told him as his cock began to expand, shooting another round of cum into his hole, but it didn’t stop. Derek could feel it then, the burning and stretch at his ass. A knot.

The cock pistoned in and out of his hole, slowly spreading it as his knot grew and grew until Liam had to fight with the other’s hole again to push it in. Just like the first time Derek had to take all of Liam’s cock it only took a little patience and smart work before a loud pop rang through the room. His cock lodged deep into Derek’s hole as his cock spasmed filling him up with cum. The feeling of the other’s knot surging through his body was enough to make the muscle man cum, his cock shooting heavy loads from his balls even though they hadn’t been touched at all.

Derek chuckled and laughed weakly and he rocked himself on the knot feeling full not being enough for him anymore. He knew that now his hole knew this feeling he’d crave it forever.


	38. Scott/Theo/Liam : Show and Tell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A/b/o. Liam/scott/theo. Like all alphas scott was terrified of being turned into an omega. He saw what derek did to stiles. Omegas were basically sextoys, unable to even talk after the hormones fried their intelligence. He never expected liam and theo to team up and turn him into their omega. But now instead of college he spends his days following his alphas around for their senior year, naked and fucked whenever they want.
> 
> Find me here: [ Hotsexydorks.tumblr.com](https://hotsexydorks.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Come talk, prompt, everything!

One month, it was just one month before he could leave and but his worries behind him. One month until it was summer and then he could disappear to try and normalise his life. Ever since they had learned that omegas could be created it had been a dangerous time. What made things even more dangerous was what being turned into an omega meant. Alpha,Beta,Omega. Omegas were the bottom end of the rug. Even worse than that they weren’t given a choice. Scott had only heard of some people being turned but it wasn’t until it happened to his best friend did it actually click for him, did it really loom over him. 

It had all happened so suddenly, one day Stiles was his normal self then the next day he was turned. His body changed forever and left nothing but life filled sex toys. Because Stiles had been a human before it hadn’t affected him mentally as much. He could still think somewhat but those moments were few and far between.

Omega’s bodies were built for sex. To satiate the needs of the other members of the pack or their mate. They were there for nothing but to be used by other wolves. If that was how it was like for others being turned into an omega Scott feared what it would do to him. The break from Alpha to Omega would be worse, but not only that he would be even more affected because of his True Alpha status. 

Being an Alpha wasn’t just a title for Scott, an acquired status, no it was a part of him. Intertwined with his own sense of being, his actual person. That’s what made him Alpha in the first place. He only dreaded what it would do to him. Taking him to the depths and turning him into something that he wasn’t. 

Scott had been careful to keep eyes out for anyone that he thought would try to humiliate him, god knew that he had a lot of enemies. But what Scott hadn’t been wary of was those closer to him. Especially Liam and Theo. Which made it all the easier for the pair to carry out their plan.

~~~

Liam had been anxious of Scott leaving, he didn’t want the male to leave. Theo wanted some revenge. This was the perfect plan. It took weeks of planning for them to learn how to do it. Claws. It was so simple but they never thought of it. A claw, carefully placed and then pushed into the back of the neck. Aim it just right, above the nape of the neck and you’d have your very own omega. 

After that it took no time at all before they were carrying out their plan. Plan a dude day with Scott, to slob around and eat pizza and play games. They knew he’d say yes, he wanted the company. Ever since losing Stiles he had been on edge but also left without someone to rely on. So they took the chance and soon it wouldn’t even cross his mind what had happened to Stiles.

Scott was turned the other way and taking off his jacket, excited and happy that he had someone to hang out with again. Something to try take his mind off the fear of being broken and the thoughts of his lost friend. Stiles wasn’t physically lost but he might as well have been. He was barely visible behind all the bodies that used him day to day. Forced to see his best friend used like a rag doll in public like that. 

“I’ve got pizza ordered and moved the stuff downstairs so we can play on the big screen. It’s gonna be great” 

If the two hadn’t been set on this plan already they would have felt bad but they were, and they didn’t. Instead of worried looks or guilty faces they had smirks. They knew exactly what they were doing. Two claws raised up and then plunged deep into Scott’s neck. 

His words were cut short and replaced with a yell. Everything around him went black and he could feel his body falling to the ground. Fading away, his eyes growing heavy. One weak glance backwards and he saw what had happened. 

When Scott woke up he was in the laying on his bed, his body gently placed. He could hear voices from around him, his body waking up before he had opened his eyes.

“Dude he’s waking up.” Liam called out to Theo who had been laying back in the chair Scott had in his room. Both of them stood up and glanced over the other watching Scott move and wake up, anxious to see what happened to the Alpha. How their Omega had turned out, did it work or were they screwed. 

It was slow but as Scott opened his eyes his body heated up. Omega urges going through him, but his mind was gone. He could feel the blanket beneath him and the clothes on his body that felt scratchy and uncomfortable. 

“Do you know who we are?” Theo asked him holding Liam back from touching the other before they were sure. 

_Master. Owner. Alpha._

“Alphas?” Scott’s voiced his question, his body feeling the other’s hold and connection to him. His body and inner Omega calling out and feeling their claim calling back. 

“Yes.” Theo nodded, they were in the clear. “Strip, I bet those clothes are too warm and not nice.”

The Omega smiled up at the two and moved off the bed. Scott pulled at his clothes dropping them one by one until he was naked in front of them his body exposed to the air. Even just the breeze that flowed through the room was enough to stimulate Scott’s body. His nipples growing hard and sticking out waiting to be touched. 

Liam and Theo glanced a look at each other and smirked. Both of them groping their cocks through their pants watching Scott strip for them. 

~~~  
The first time they used Scott was exhilarating for all of them. First they had Scott on his knees, licking at their cocks and balls for almost an hour. Doing nothing else but rubbing his face in their musk and getting the mix of precum and spit from their cocks all over his face. Liam and Theo had occupied Scott’s room and they sat back watching him go between them at their beck and call.

Scott who had been straight before up until that moment a mere hour ago had no clue what he was doing. Liam and Theo give him directions and his body responded. It was better than everything they had heard. More tongue, less suction, slower. Scott’s body reacted and took action without a word. Each other their commands shaped his mind to do exactly what they wanted. 

Being an omega now meant Scott had lost his mind to the change. Burnt away through the shift and hormones settling in his body. Being a True Alpha before Scott was affected more than others had been. Most Omegas could form some sort of semblance of a human but Scott, he was changed beyond any other. 

His skin was more sensitive, his nipples more sensitive more than they had been before the change. His body also shifted so that he produced slick from his hole, his body able to expand naturally more , like rubber being stretched. All of it meant that Scott would be a living fleshlight that they could use and abuse for themselves.

Liam moved to Scott’s ass while he was worshiping Theo’s cock inspecting the ass that he had lusted after for so long. The wolf’s bubble butt had grown and fattened up, jiggling more and having to be spread with his hands just to see his hole. The hairy hole shining with slick and inviting him in. The younger wolf teased Scott’s body using his finger, dragging it against the rim. Even though the other’s ass was virgin tight before Liam found that his finger suck into the other’s hole with ease. Liam hadn’t even pushed his finger in, Scott’s ass was opening for him on its own. 

“Such a good slut, knew you’d be great from the moment I heard about it.” Theo fisted the back of Scott’s hair, pushing down further on his cock, working to train Scott’s throat. “That big ass has gotten bigger and you’re just a slut now, you belong to your masters Scott. An Omega. Nothing but a sex toy for us to us.” Scott mind was a sponge to whatever the two said or wanted. Gagging on the other’s cock reminded Theo that his body would still respond even if Scott couldn’t. “Breath through your nose and open your throat Scott.” The choking around Theo’s cock stopped and it became smoother. Theo wasn’t fucking the other’s face but lazily and slowly dragging his cock in and out of his mouth. 

“That’s it...”

“Fuck , Theo look at this!” Liam said excitedly to the Chimera as he could feel his virgin cock sliding into Scott’s hole watching as the hole pushed out as the cock slide in with ease. Moaning at the new sensation of the tight wet ass pulling surrounding his cock. 

Theo’s cock twitched watching the other, their eyes both moving up at the same time meeting for a glance as they shared a chuckle of their new toy. 

~~~

It wasn’t long before they paraded their new toy, in face it was only the next day school day. They had had all weekend to play and mould their new pet how they wanted, teaching him commands like recognising which master was calling him. How to have different levels of cock worshiping like lazily and slow, just holding it in his mouth, or proper deepthroating massage.

They even changed how he looked. Now instead of clothes Scott was naked, his cock caged and a collar around his neck. The wolf had a great body, he was only a month away from being able to be a College jock bro but instead he was a slutty omega. His head was shaved, while the two masters liked having something to pull at they found Scott’s ears did the same thing if his hair was short. His body flaunted by the two males and his body branded with writing marking his status and ownership to Liam and Theo. By now Scott’s body had been made to leak slick constantly, the liquid dripping from his hole and a trail behind him. 

No one in the school saw this happening to Scott but to say none of them thought it was hot would be a lie. Theo was in before Liam and had Scott with him, the omega on his knees and sucking the other off while he stood at his locker. This time holding Theo’s cock deep in his throat and waiting for the other to give him more instructions. 

As more and more students filed in the news travelled and soon Liam and Theo would always have a crowd following them if they had Scott. 

Passing Scott around was easy, and most people wanted a taste of the action with the omega. So much so that instead of practise the first day all the team and even coach gawked in awe as they watched Scott bounce up and down on Liam’s beer can thick cock, with ease and pure pleasure. All of them stroking their cocks waiting, smirks on Liam’s and Theo’s face as they drove the show of the new Scott McCall Show and Tell.


	39. Derek/OMCs : It's Just a Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Derek has to get information from someone at the Jungle. They’re being difficult so Derek has to use ‘other means’ of persuasion to get the information. The informant ends up giving good information so they keep going back. Derek keeps having to ‘persuade him’ with kinkier and kinkier methods.
> 
>  
> 
> Find me here: [ Hotsexydorks.tumblr.com](https://hotsexydorks.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Come talk, prompt, everything!

Derek looked around the dark club trying to find the informant. They had been tipped off that this guy had information to do with one of the big cases he was working on. It was a lead that they couldn’t afford to give up. So, to secure the information they sent Derek with the instructions to do whatever it took to get a break through.

But he didn’t have any idea what he was actually looking for, or even who. This could have been a wild goose chase but he wasn’t going to give up.

The night drove on while Derek moved through the building trying to find anyone that looked like a lead. But instead of finding him Derek was found himself.

“You looking for me big guy?” A voice came from beside him, a body moving up to stand silently beside him. “It’s been fun watching you walk around like a lost puppy. Oh calm down.”

Derek met the other’s voice with an immediate defence. His hands and body going on alert and spinning around, drawing himself to get ready to attack.

“Who ar–”

“Relax.” Derek was cut off by the male. “I knew the force had sexy guys but you, you’re something else. Damn..”

The stranger walked around Derek, circling him like a hawk. Like a predator watching their prized prey, taunting them as if they were playing with life like a ball in their hands.

“I was going to charge for the information but I think for you, I’d settle for a dance or two. What do you say? Want to make a deal, a few dances for a lead on that case you need to crack?”

Derek opened his mouth to protest but then quickly shut it. Dances for the sake of information, a small price to pay in consideration of what it would mean. It wouldn’t hurt his pride and he would be able to do it without any bloodshed.

“Deal.” His word sealing it faster than his mind making the decision.

“Brilliant.” Derek saw a smile flash across the other’s face before he was being whisked away to the dance floor. The music so loud that it almost hurt his ears.

The bass boomed and music sounded closer to static than anything but he followed the other’s lead and started dancing. Attempting to move in time with the other since he didn’t know what else to do.

Derek didn’t think of it as anything until the other moved closer. Their bodies rubbing against each other and eventually the other had moved behind him grinding up against him. Derek could feel the bulge of the other’s cock against his body. His jerk to move away and snatch the other’s hand was stopped by the male reaching around. Derek’s body stuck in front of him with the male’s arm going across his front holding him from breaking free.

“Calm down, this is just how people dance here.” He told him thrusting his crotch against Derek’s perky ass. The dark haired male looked around seeing the crows of people, dancing just like they were. Some even more than just dancing. Hands exploring bodies and groping areas, mouths a flurry against each other. Shamelessly grinding against each other, pushing hands places making them disappear between clothing and skin. Derek gulped quietly watching as he felt the hand resting on his hard abs. Fear creeping through him as he began to worry about what he was going to have to do.

“Don’t worry, it’s just a dance for the name.” A chuckle behind him pulled him closer, making him look a bit more like the other pairs on the dance floor. Part of him wondering what it did feel like.

But before anything else could happen he felt the other’s body pulling away. “The information you want is in on a piece of paper in your pocket. Hope to see you again cutie.” Derek’s hand found the scrap paper in his pocket as the other had said and spun around to look for the male but didn’t see him anywhere.

He took the information and went with it. Little did he know how much it really would cost him.

 

~~~

 

When the station had found out how much use they got from that one piece of information it fell back on Derek to get more. He was praised for it, he didn’t tell them what it took just that the male was happy to give up the information when they spoke. A mistake really on his part.

Now it was Derek’s fourth time going back to the male for information. This guy seemed to have endless hits on all the cases they were working on and if Derek continued he would be able to get more and more cases solved and build a rep for himself.

The second time wasn’t took weird, it was a dance again but this time before Derek was allowed into the club he had to forfeit his shirt. The club had been having some sort of themed night that required all the paterons to forgo their shirts before being let in. The dance happened like the last time but their bodies in contact and rubbing against each other, skin on skin. With the lack of clothing there was also a lack of inhibitions going around the club, evident by how much more the crowd were doing. Some undressing their partners on the floor, kissing their chests and playing with nipples and body parts that looked like they were made just for touching.

The third time Derek was directed to the back rooms, now instead of seeing the male he was being instructed by him. It was a dark room with a central lone light that lit up a circular platform. He stood there listening to the other’s orders and swallowed his pride and stripped down to his jockstrap. Embarrassed when the other called him out for it, cursing his lack of clothes to change into from work. His hair covered body on show for the male. Told to strike different poses. When the platform started to spin Derek stuck his hands out to grab something but floundered until he found his balance again.

But this wasn’t all just a show for the mysterious man. No. Tonight was a special night that had Derek on show for special paterons. The very people that it was Derek’s job to fight against with the law. But it wasn’t that Derek knew that he was showing off his body to the top criminals in the county. Showing off his untouched body and teasing them with it. Each flex and each pose making them want more and more, exactly what he wanted. For tonight wasn’t only a show but a pre-show of what was to come. Tonight they placed bids and offers for a chance to use the cop’s body. To violate him and show him their sweaty embrace for a night and drill a place in Derek’s mind should they ever find them.

By the end of the night there were over 60 bids, but only 20 managed to secure a place to the real event.

That even was tonight, when Derek entered the club he was greeted at the bar with a drink.

“Courtesy of his patreon.” Derek knew what that meant by now so he took the drink thinking nothing more of it. He turned away from the bar and drank his drink. By now he had this down to an art, walk around for a bit and then find the informant or someone that would lead him to him. Tonight seemed a bit different, instead of a lot of dancing on the floor the stage was set up for a show and there were only a handful of people dancing in the meantime. Derek sauntered out to the smoking area to get some are to clear his head, his drink half drunk by now.

“Welcome back Derek, it’s a shame that this should be our last time together in our little escapades together but fear not this last piece should be exactly what you need.” He held up a piece of paper and handed it to Derek.

Derek hesitated. There had to be a catch. He put down his nearly finished drink and took the paper slowly. “What’s the catch?” Asking him as he pocketed it quickly before the other could pull it away from him. One last deal and then he could get out.

“Oh nothing, you already paid for this one.” He smiled at the cop and winked.

Derek had only a moment of clarity before things grew fuzzy, his hands weak. He clenched and flexed his fingers his glance going back to the drink. “You…. yo. Spiked me…!?” His words were already failing him as he fell forward into the man’s arms.

“Shh shh shh.. There there Derek, it’ll be over soon.”

~~~

 

Derek woke up a time later, bright lights in his face. He tried to move his body but he found that his body was bound and bent over at his hips that stopped him from moving. He looked around his eyes immediately recognizing his surroundings.

The club. The drink.

Derek heard a familiar voice over the speakers. 

“Well gentlemen welcome to our special guest. Now I know you have all been patiently waiting for him so here he is. A real life cop. Complete in uniform and all. If you look to any of our screens you will see our lovely guest showing off his body just for you all.” Derek grunted and tried to barrell out of his restraints seeing the video, that was the last time he was here. “Just look at how round and perky that ass is! He even wore a jockstrap just for you all. Now we’re going to reward him with a special prize. Say hello to all the studs that have the honour of breaking him in.”

Behind Derek a curtain was pulled back revealing 10 different studs all with massive cocks in their own right.

“Alright folks we’re in for a treat. For breaking our colt in we’ve got a lovely range of the biggest cocks we could find, we don’t want to wreck his butt just yet so we are going to go length, girth, length, girth, and so forth until all the bulls have had their fill.” The lights changed and shifted around the stage, the pants Derek had been but in weren’t much at all. Like a cheezy 80’s porn he had hot pants on that barely held in his ass. While he was out of it his body was prepared for this, including his hole being opened on plugs that meant the first cock could get to fucking faster.

The shorts were pulled aside to reveal the plug, Derek hadn’t noticed it in the flurry that was happening but now that it was being pulled out he moaned loudly feeling it slide out, the bliss and pleasure that came with it instantly going to his head.

When the plug was taken out a lube injector was put in its place. Long lasting, slippy lube was shot deep up Derek’s ass and coated his hole fully prepped now for it.

“You son of a bitch get me the fuck – “ Derek’s words were lost in the crowd, the music and the cheering as the first male behind him was lining up drowning him out.

Each of the men had been given special instructions on how they were to begin fucking Derek. Their cocks were to tease his hole first, rubbing their tip against his hole, no matter how many times he had been fucked. Teasing him, that would eventually make him beg for more. Then they were to push the tip of their cocks in. After that they pulled it out slowly and just before his hole pushed them out they were to slam their cocks as deep as they could in to his hole.

None of the men disappointed. Every new cock had Derek on the verge of cumming, yelling and fighting. Some of them were more precise that others but the rough ones were the ones that left marks on Derek’s body. His ass sporting red hand prints from their spanks. That was the easy way to stop his words of adamant refusal of what they were doing but by the first round was finished Derek’s grunts had turned into moans.

The changed hadn’t gone unnoticed. The crowd yelled and whooped seeing Derek’s moaning and his eyes rolling back. Before now Derek had been able to count all each of the cocks waiting for the time it was over, now he lost that. His mind was too foggy and shakey to be able to think about anything else but how good it felt in him. The cocks pounding open his hole.

By the time the men were finished with Derek it was the early hours of the morning, only a select few were still in the building watching. Derek looked up by the end his ass still open and cum leaking, a puddle beneath him. Even his beard hair was coated in cum from the men.

“I’m sure that if you want more information we can come to some sort of arrangement.” Derek’s informant stood in front of him smirking as the set sound of cum dropping into the puddle surrounded Derek’s ears. A dumb smile growing on his face. “Su-uuure”


	40. Theo/Brett, Corey & Mason/Ken, Danny/Jackson : Pack o’ Sluts 2 : The Slutening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Can i ask for more pack of sluts with the others?Theo, Corey, mason, Danny
> 
>  
> 
> Find me here: [ Hotsexydorks.tumblr.com](https://hotsexydorks.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Come talk, prompt, everything!

Theo double checked the workout room in the gym. He knew it was and easy day to do what he wanted so his plan should go without a problem. The Chimera had lowered the ventilation system, changing it from new air to recycling the current air, pumping in more oxygen than it would push out. For most this wouldn’t make much of a difference until the day was over, but in this case it was different.

Part of Theo’s chimera makeup included pheromones that when released could induce all sorts of lewd naughty thoughts. Then with enough contact it would begin to affect their bodies. Hormones being activated and firing off until they were satiated. It was as vicious cycle of arousal, climax that lead to more arousal from the work up that it usually had. But this exposure was something that would take hours to achieve, which is why he lowered the air. Concentrating the pheromones in the air, accelerating the process fold over.

Bret hitched his gym bag over his shoulder, carrying it into the changing room with his clothes. He and Theo had connected by neither of them being immediate McCall pack members but still around Beacon Hills and near the pack. It made things easier when they arranged to workout together. Theo liking it as something to do and Brett using it to keep himself in shape for Lacrosse.

It wasn’t the first time they’d worked out together so Brett really didn’t have any reason to be wary of what was about to happen. He didn’t think much of the situation he was walking himself into as he opened the double doors to the gym. Hotboxing himself with the other’s scent.

Because of what Theo had done the effects were almost immediate. The pheromones in the air making Brett’s cock start to go hard in his shorts, making the teen have to pull his cock sideways to try hide it.

Theo had been doing hanging leg raises, as always, shirtless in booty shorts. His body gleaming with sweat and a smirk on his face. The burn pushing him through and testing his body.

“Hey!” Calling out to the Chimera, Brett walked up to the station he had been working out at and took a machine near him.

He put his feet on the floor as he sat on the bench doing some crunches as his first exercise. Stretching his body slowly. The erection in his pants didn’t help his form or really anything at all it was just made all the more obvious by his actions. Fabric bunching around his cock and accentuating the outline of the shaft even through the underwear.

The more they worked out the more that he was left with an aching feeling. His body wanting more, wanting to feel a touch over him. Brett didn’t want to seem weird so he stayed working out, hoping that the other couldn’t see anything. But Theo knew exactly what was happening, the smirk on his face and eyes watching the other made it clear that he knew.

After a while Brett took a break. Stopping his crunches he lay back on the floor breathing in slowly as he wiped the sweat from his body. Theo had been watching the other the entire time and took this chance.

He lifted the other’s legs and started to push them back, bending his body.

“Let me help you stretch dude.” Theo smiled at him and slotted himself between the teens open legs and pressing his obvious hard cock against the male’s ass. Pushing against him and making sure that his cock was fixed between his ass cheeks.

Blushing, Brett groaned and closed his eyes. He had raised his hands to push the other away but they fell short. Instead moved towards his cock and stroking himself through his shorts.

“Looks like you could do with a little more stretching.” The room was quiet save for them, alone in the gym and taking the most of it. Theo pulled at the leg of Brett’s shorts and stretched the fabric to expose his hole. His rock hard cock not needing any encouragement was freed from the shorts and he started to push against the teens hole. The effects of the pheromones making him leak through his pants and his body relax. Theo’s cock sliding in with ease as he pushed more and more.

As the cock opened the other’s ass slowly Theo smirked and started to fuck the other’s ass with a steady slow rhythm.

By the time Theo’s cock had skewered him Brett’s cock was pulsing with life, ready to shoot all over his shorts. Creaming himself pathetically just from the other’ just getting his ass open. When he felt the other’s balls against his ass Brett’s cock shoot cum, soiling his shorts, the wet patch growing and growing. Cum even coming through the fabric. His eyes rolled backward and shook on his cock, ass milking Theo’s cock and trembling. Theo pulled his hips back and slammed them forward giving the male the pounding of his life. “Don’t worry there’s more where that came from.”

~~~

Ken Yukimura. Husband, teacher, upstanding man, target. Those were all things that the boys had labelled him. When they learned at how well Corey had gotten a handle of his powers the ideas started to hatch immediately. Not pranks, no those were too easy. Instead they put their attention to more appropriate activities. Like setting up the scene for catching their prey and having their way.

There had been reports of ghosts in the abandoned house on the outside of town. Of course no one really believed them but it being Beacon Hills meant that they couldn’t be too careful. Ken wasn’t a stranger to the unknown and supernatural but this would be a first. It was easier for him to get away with getting information that it was for his wife or daughter. Both being Kitsune meant that they would be noticed in an instant if there was a supernatural being there.

It was a simple plan. Ken was to go into the house and look around, find anything that could prove or disprove the rumours that floated around. An unchecked supernatural could wreak havoc on the area and it was the last thing they all needed in their lives.

When Ken got there the house was simple enough, there was no crazy contraptions or traps that he could find. Even when he was looking into the history of the area he didn’t find anything. Nothing that would put a ghost or spirit in there. But there had to be a reason it was chosen.

Before he could think about it too much he had made his way upstairs. As his foot reached the top step he heard noises coming from the basement below him. Clinking and clattering. Things falling down and being moved. The father moved downstairs slowly to investigate the source. When he got there the sounds had stopped. He looked around for a moment but the room was empty. There wasn’t a sign of a person or anything apart from the tools that had been left on a table, nothing else in the room seemed to have been the source.

His hand picked up the tool, but as he did he felt something on his neck. Rubbing against him, brushing gently. Yukimura’s cock stirred in his pants immediately. The teacher’s neck was always the trigger point for him. His body reacting by getting his cock hard. Damn his sensitivity. It had always been an easy spot that he was teased by with girls.

He dropped the tool and while he was inspecting where he had felt the touch he had left his front open for the boys to carry out their plan.

That touch on his neck was Corey. Using his powers he remained invisible and he could go about doing things that seemed to be magical but in the end was only his doing. He took his chance within that moment. He tore open the older man’s pants and engulfed the other’s tasty cock in his mouth.

The moment Corey tasted the teachers cock he had to stop himself from moaning, he didn’t want to give away himself. Ken didn’t know what to do. First he was investigating a ghost and now the ghost was apparently sucking him off. He groaned unsure of where to put his hands. He could see his cock clearly but a hot mouth was around him, his cock getting shinier and moving against what he presumed was a tongue on his cock.

He was married he should have stopped it but he couldn’t, what ever was doing this to him was better than any blowjob he had ever gotten from his wife or any girl friend before. Ken was moaning loudly as the blowjob continued.

Corey didn’t just stay on the male’s cock he divided his attention between the man’s cock and his balls, teasing him and running his tongue all along.

By the time that Mason had arrived Corey had the man on the edge of orgasm over and over again. Ken had leaned against the table letting the mysterious figure do whatever it wanted. Of course they had planned it but what fun would there wasn’t some theatrics.

“Woah Mr.Yukimura??” Mason called out in surprise seeing the source of the noise. “What the??” His eyes went wide looking at the other’s leaking cock, wet, hard, leaking and twitching for release.

“M-mason! This isn’t… I came here…. Look there were reports of a ghost and I was checking it out and then next thing I know..”

Mason looked around and put down his bag, he walked closer to the stuttering teacher and tried to calm him down. “Mr.Yukimura it’s okay, it’s okay. I won’t tell.. Besides you’re not the first guy I’ve found here like this.”

“I’m not?”

“No, and I know exactly what to do to help you out.” Mason smirked to himself and pushed the teacher on to the table and straddled him. Before the older man could protest Mason was already sinking on the other’s cock, his ass open and ready for it. Bouncing up and down he rode his teacher with vigour that made him grab Mason’s hips. He could do nothing but push up and meet his younger student. Fucking him and cheating as he was doing it. Ken groaned and he was too far gone to even release that he was cuming in the teen before it was too late.

Mason came all over his body and moaned as he felt the teacher’s thick cock sliding out from his hole. “Fuck, Mr.Yukimura, that was… damn.. I think I may need to get a more up close and personal seat for your classes from now on.”

Ken blushed as he zipped up his pants and bolted for the stairs. “Not a word Mason,.. I’ll see you in the morning.” He groaned in shame as he left.

Once the older man had left them alone Mason could feel Corey’s mouth at his creampied hole. “Greedy.” He teased the other teen, leaning over and letting his boyfriend eat the cum from his ass before spreading his hole more to take Corey’s cock.

~~~

Jackson had been in town less than a week again before things started happening. After spending so long abroad and feeling like he was finally having the chance to explore who he was it was difficult to come home to Beacon Hills again. But what made it more difficult was that now there seemed to be someone attacking him. His emails were being hacked and he was getting pictures of himself in London, pictures that no one here should have had. But he didn’t know where it was coming from. So instead the Chimera breed made sure to get the help he needed from the only person he knew he could trust. Danny.

Danny, had the skills to figure this out and what was more important was that Jackson trusted him. Trusted him enough to see some of the pictures of him. He knew that his sexuality would always be a hot topic there but he wasn’t ready for it to be exposed just yet.

“Thanks for coming over.” Jackson lead Danny upstairs into his room, the house still the same as it was before they left.

“Of course Jacks, I wasn’t going to let my best friend down.” He smiled at the former jock with the same kindness as he had for him before he left.

“Cool, take as long as you need to fix this I want it sorted today.”

Danny nodded and opened up his laptop as he started typing and looking into the things that had come through. Rather that was all he was doing, Danny already knew who it was. There wasn’t any mystery to solve. It was him. He always had a suspicion about Jackson since they were kids but the blonde always pushed it off and never gave a proper answer but now that they were older Danny wasn’t going to let this pass so easily. 

He found all sorts of treasures. Some of them were videos of Jackson with girls but most of them had been with guys. All sorts of guys he was sleeping with and in different places. His favourite one was Jackson in an alleyway on his knees sucking one guy off while he jerked off two others and was being recorded. He really let himself go while he was gone.

Danny kept up the facade of working until the night. “Dude may take all night, why don’t you go order food and I’ll get some soda’s and stuff.” His keys jingled in his hand to go to his car to get the drinks and snacks he had picked up before hand.

They exchanged food and snacks, hanging out now as a break while Danny’s computer worked on ‘cracking’ the problem. But it wasn’t long until his plan had started. Danny didn’t have any superpowers or super abilities but he was smart.

He had gathered all he needed to know about how different things affected them and how he would be able to knock them out enough. And sure enough Jackson fell back on to his bed, bread stick in hand mid bite as the drugs took effect.

Danny licked his lips as he pushed away the chair that had all the food on it and moving over to Jackson body to claim his prize. He pulled at Jackson’s clothes and lay him naked there. Leaving him exposed.

The human ran his tongue all over Jackson’s body. His chest, his arms. Tasting him all over. His mouth sucking and playing with his nipples. Danny had waited so long for this that he was taking his time, tongue trailing down and drawing shapes with his tongue on his skin. The wet trails leading down his abs to his cock.

Danny’s hand stroked Jackson’s cock cementing why the other was so cocky most of the time. He was already drooling by the time he was hovering over it, his cock was leaking all over the other’s body and leaving ropes of his shiny precum on his abs chest.

“Sorry bout this dude.” Danny reached behind him and pulled at the toy he had kept in his ass just for this, keeping himself open so he didn’t waste any time. He groaned at the emptiness but soon found it being replaced when he was lowering himself down and sliding the other’s cock into his hole.

He was moaning loudly as he started to ride Jackson’s cock his own already ready to shoot his load over his chest. Danny leaned forward and rode him with simple motions using the angle to change his hips and get more motion to his actions.

It was only minutes before Danny could feel the cock in him twitching, even with Jackson knocked out he was still cuming. Danny groaned and sat the other’s dick deep inside him and milked it slowly. Working his ass on the shaft to keep it hard. He moaned loudly while he stroked his own cock, making him shoot his load up to Jackson’s chin. Bringing Jackson’s cock back to life. Danny chuckled to himself as he started up again, an insatiable hunger growing and growing in him wanting more and more.

Jackson’s cock was ridden until his balls ached and shaft rubbed nearly raw. It was only because of the mixture that Danny had drugged him with that he didn’t feel anything but the next morning when he got up he rubbed his head, dragging the sleep from his eyes.

“Morning’” He said sleepily.

“Hey dude, I’m sorry but I couldn’t get to the bottom of it last night, it might take a couple of tries.”

Jackson’s shoulders fell slightly as he felt disappointed not in Danny but just in the situation. ‘That’s alright man, you tried, we’ll try again another time. How about some breakfast?” Jackson asked him as he moved to the stairs.

“Sure I’ll be right down.” Danny called out to him. His screen hidden from the other’s view, showing the video and pictures he collected just last night alone. His face out of frame but the words ‘Living Dildo’ clearly written on Jackson’s thighs.


End file.
